<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll find my way back home by M16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478760">I'll find my way back home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M16/pseuds/M16'>M16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twoset Verses and Lyrics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barista!Sumina, Chef!Ray, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marine!Eddy, Mermaids, Merman!Brett, TSV, TwoSet Violin - Freeform, twoset - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M16/pseuds/M16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy didn't really believe in mermaids or mermen for the past twenty-seven years of his life. He thought those were only urban legends written in mythology books. He's just contently working as a marine, pushing through day by day in the vast expanse of the sea; the place he calls his home. However, that changed when his paths crossed with someone.</p><p>A merman named Brett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Ray Chen/Sumina Studer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twoset Verses and Lyrics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanpolaris/gifts">oceanpolaris</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this for another fandom a few years ago, but I thought that this theme fits with Brett and Eddy as well. So I hope you all enjoy the ride in this Twoset alternate universe where Eddy is a marine, and Brett is a merman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In medieval times, the legendary creatures such as mermaids and mermen are believed to be mythological water spirits. They are human from the waist up and are fish-like from the waist down, having scaly fish tails instead of legs. Mermen and mermaids, are gifted with exceptional beauty and can lure and attract humans with their enchantingly beautiful, soft, and melodic voices. Humans have read about them in thousands of old mythology books all over the world. Some say that they are basically extinct at present time, as thousands of years had passed and people already discovered many ways of either preserving or destroying their territories under the ocean. Some say that there were never mermaids or mermen that ever existed in the first place… except that they did.</p><p>
  <em>Or do.</em>
</p><p>On the rock bottom of the Atlantic Ocean where no human ever dared reaching or swimming in, lies a very old kingdom of water spirits living together in harmony. Despite the strictness and mercilessness of their ruler, most of the merpeople are fascinated by the prince of their kingdom, Brett, a young merman who is to ascend the throne on the day the moon becomes whole. The merpeople have been tired of constantly suffering under the rule of the prince's father. Working for the family day and night, collecting the biggest jewels and colored rocks the world has yet to find out just to store them inside the big, blue palace. They all have strong faith in Brett, their <em>oh-so kind-hearted</em> prince, to save them from their miseries, unlike Brett's father. He's a soft-hearted merman and everybody knew it.</p><p>His crowning will be in a few hours so the merpeople are preparing the ceremony, tails flipping excitedly as they expect their hardships to finally come to an end. The prince himself has been excited as well, smiling at every mermaid and merman he sees that says "<em>Congratulations, our prince!</em>" or "<em>May the fishes be with you!</em>" as he swims with so much grace and excellence. His shiny, grey tail was dancing with the current of the water, bright eyes twinkling under the dark blue sea. Holding a trident in one hand and a big pearl clasped tightly in the other, he made his way towards a path he knew like the back of his hand. To his childhood friend Sophie's house; an old cruise ship in the southwest.</p><p>"Sophie!" He called out, using his trident to open the wooden doors and look for his friend. An immediate smile spread out from his lips at the sight of white pearls adorning her friend's styled hair.</p><p>Sophie turned to look at him and stopped combing her locks. "Brett! Why are you here? It's your big day tonight and you should be getting some pampering at this moment."</p><p>"You look beautiful," he started, totally shrugging off her comment. He swam over and looked at the cracked mirror showing two of their reflections. Unlike Brett's pale skin, Sophie has a fair complexion that complements her green, shiny tail.</p><p>She nodded. "Thank you. But I'm curious, why are you here? You should be inside the kingdom already."</p><p>"I just wanted to see what you looked like..." He replied and bit his lip nervously. It's the only reason he can think of right now, and he hoped that she'd buy it.</p><p>A huge smile formed on Sophie's lips and she hugged their kingdom's soon to be king tightly. "That's so sweet of you."</p><p>She gladly went in circles to show him the changes made to her. Being natural always made her stand out because of her true beauty, but being dolled up made her even more striking than she already was. Her hair was decorated by sparkly white pearls that made the grey in her eyes show, and it even matched the shells covering her chest.</p><p>"So, do you like how I look?" She beamed at her friend. "My mother helped me out before she went to the kingdom to help out."</p><p>Brett returned her excitement. "You're beautiful, alright? I made the right choice of making you perform in my ceremony!"</p><p>Sophie rolled her eyes, green tail flipping once. "I'm going to ruin your ceremony, I swear to the sea gods!"</p><p>They took their time just laughing together, bubbles swimming around before she stopped all of a sudden with a serious expression.</p><p>"So, I'll stop the pretense now, Brett. Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Brett furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head a little too fast. "Nothing's wrong, Sophie. What are you talking about?"</p><p>She snorted. It's funny how he still tries to hide what's bothering him when she knows him too well. "I know you better than that. Come on, tell me!"</p><p>Truth is, he was nervous about the crowning ceremony and he kept on having this little feeling deep down that something bad will happen. He didn't want to say it out loud though, because it might happen for real.</p><p>"I kinda um," he mumbled, playing with his fingers. "I have this hunch that something bad will happen you know? And- and it's not just because I'm the most negative thinker you know. It’s… different this time."</p><p>"Do you think it has something to do with your crowning?" Sophie asked, worried evident in her face and tone of voice. It made sense, <em>of course</em>, that someone else might be after the crown. That, or Brett really has bad anxiety.</p><p>"I mean, it's the only important thing happening right? Someone else must be wanting the crown so bad."</p><p>Their intuitions <em>never</em> fail.</p><p>Brett's response proved her thoughts, and she nodded solemnly. She's worried about him because anything can happen in the next few hours. There are many mysteries that remain unsolved under the vast ocean, and this one might become one of them. Kelpies, nixies, or even sea serpents can attack them.</p><p>Before they can say anything else, voices of mermaids and sirens broke the silence of the sea, their melodious voices reaching every part of the ocean as they sing together. Which meant only one thing. Something negative. </p><p>A tragedy was about to befall them.</p><p>Sophie and Brett looked at each other with shocked expressions because <em>it's happening</em>. His hunch is coming true, and they have to act on it as soon as possible. Holding his trident in a death grip, he noticed the big pearl he's supposed to give Sophie to perfect her look for the ceremony. Now he's not so sure when he'll be able to give it to her because a ceremony might not be happening tonight.</p><p>"We should go to the kingdom and keep you safe there, Brett." Sophie announced as they swam out of her home and into the open sea. "We should keep the future ruler safe because if something bad happens to you the hope of our kind will be gone, and that should never happen."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Sophie? Just because I'm of a higher position shouldn't mean I'm one of the few that should be saved! All merpeople should be saved!" He protested.</p><p>She glanced at him and smiled sadly. He's too nice, but reality is cruel and someone is <em>always</em> bound to be hurt.</p><p>No words were exchanged after that. They swam faster until they reached the kingdom, and their heightened sense of smell immediately recognized the blood in the air. Brett's heart skipped a beat and he turned to look at his friend, who nodded at him.</p><p>"Go," Sophie ordered.</p><p>Brett was about to go inside, until he hesitated and faced her with a determined look. He opened his palm and revealed the big pearl that reflected herself.</p><p>"Is it for me?" She asked, slightly reluctant to do anything. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a treasure, but the look on his face showed that she had to take it.</p><p>"Yes." Brett grabbed her hand and carefully placed the pearl on it. He then gave her a sad smile. "Thank you for everything, Sophie. No matter what happens tonight, I will never forget our memories and fun sea adventures."</p><p>She bit her lip and tried to conceal her sadness. There wasn't much time, so Brett hugged her tight before swimming alone inside the kingdom. </p><p>He had to look for his mother. She's the first mermaid that popped in his head and he doesn't know why.</p><p>Songs of the mermaids and sirens signify a bad omen which is usually about ships sinking, but there's something about tonight that makes his skin <em>crawl</em>.</p><p>Their home is eerily quiet and it didn't look like a ceremony would take place in a few hours at all. He honestly didn't care and he just swam past things till he reached the part of the kingdom where his mother usually is. It's where the blood smells the strongest which tripled his worry.</p><p>There, he saw his mother paler than she usually is, her tail and torso bleeding. It looked like she was struck by a trident.</p><p>"Mother! Who- who did this to you?!" He gasped, holding his mother tight in his arms. Her tail was slowly losing its color which meant that life was slowly leaving her. This wasn't good. They had to do something about it.</p><p>"Your father," she weakly answered, "H-he's a traitor. He's been consumed by his greed for the throne."</p><p>Brett's sight darkened and his face showed pure anger after hearing that statement. Thunder boomed at the sky up above them, frightening a ship nearby.</p><p>Mermaids lure people to their deaths while mermen are said to be the cause of violent storms and sinking ships. And right now, his strong emotions might be the cause of another tragedy. He couldn't care less about the nearby ship sinking or not. He just wanted his mother to be safe, to leave this kingdom, anything that has nothing to do with his father.</p><p>But you don't always get what you want.</p><p>"S-save yourself, Brett." His mother ordered. "Go to the human world. You're much safer there. P-please, listen to me."</p><p>"But mom-"</p><p>The gates of the kingdom opening echoed so loud and his mother panicked, causing her to cough green blood. Her hand painfully went up to his cheek to caress it lovingly.</p><p>"I love you and always remember that, my son. Now, go!"</p><p>Brett whispered the words back, tears dropping as he kissed his mother's forehead. It <em>hurt</em>. It hurt to know everything was going to turn out like this. And even though he didn't want to leave, he had to, so he quickly swam away from the kingdom with a heavy heart. </p><p>There was chaos everywhere, the merpeople fighting one other and inhumane noises being heard. He was so mad that the waves were crashing down on the ship above the sea, and as he sees its huge shadow clearer and clearer, a solid plan popped up in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>He's going to transform into his human form so he could be swallowed by the waves instead.</em>
</p><p>With an unstable mind and heart, he sang a certain song in the language of his kind, until he slowly lost his ability to breathe underwater and everything turned to black.</p><p> </p><p>And unfortunately, a certain guy from the nearby ship saw his stiff body floating and dancing with the waves, and it just so happened that his instinct was to save him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you guys think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was dead calm.</p><p>It was obvious that a storm was coming, for there was not a ripple upon the blue waters nor stars at the sky. That's what a handsome, sun-kissed boy thought as he looked out the never-ending darkness of the cold night. The sound of the big engines meeting the small waves is the only thing he's hearing, and is what keeps him at ease. This is what he liked about his job; after a long tiring day of carrying heavy cargos of crude oil back and forth, his nights consist of deep reflections on his life with the moon shining down on him. Its shape was beautifully whole tonight, and he couldn't help but stare at it, completely mesmerized.</p><p>His slightly unruly hair was kissing the wind and his formal, white uniform that identified him as one of the many Marines on board was buttoned in a careless manner. It was currently loose on him, and he was content feeling the sharp bite of the cold. He didn't care if he was shivering. The sea is his second home and he honestly wouldn't have his nights any other way than this.</p><p>"Edward!" He heard someone calling out his name in a tone of authority. He immediately turned around and even stood up straighter, alert, when he saw the face of his good old friend with a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>"Ray," he then sighed and his shoulders slumped. He really thought that it was a senior, but it was only their chef goofing around after his shift like always. He should've known. "What do you want now?"</p><p>The chef named Ray began cackling hard, his bright smile stretching in both sides of his face. Eddy tried stopping himself from chuckling, but Ray's totally-not-manly high-pitched giggles were too contagious. He placed his hand on his hip and shook his head at the whole situation.</p><p>"It's- it's really funny when you automatically tense up in an exaggerated way whenever a serious voice booms out. You act as if we're in a war, mate." Ray giggled again and wiped the happy tears in the side of his eyes. "It's why I <em>love</em> joking around with you, Eddy! You're quite easy to fool!"</p><p>Eddy raised his eyebrow with a small smile. "Really, now? I'm just being serious about my job. It's what we're taught to do."</p><p>"Ahuh. You love your job, yet you wear your uniform in a <em>very unprofessional</em> way." He walked towards him and eyed some of the wrong and empty holes where the right buttons should go in.</p><p>Eddy looked down at his loose uniform and shrugged with a smirk. "It was too tight on my body, okay? So <em>that</em> happened."</p><p>"Pfft, I don't believe you. You're just emphasizing your well-built Greek god of a body!" The brown-eyed shot back in a teasing tone.</p><p>The brunette scoffed and made swaying hand gestures, "Look who's talking! I wonder who cooks food and makes the fire blaze up high to show off."</p><p>"I totally do <em>not</em> do that!" Ray protested, playfully crossing his arms like a child. But of course he couldn't keep the tough act for long, he's a literal ball of sunshine even at night.</p><p>"Yes, you do! I've seen you do it an awful lot of times that it's not so amazing anymore." Eddy said, but he's only joking. Ray looks the happiest whenever he cooks food for everyone, and he thinks that the fire he's purposefully trying to blaze up every time is the same fire burning in his heart whenever he's doing his job, if anything. It is a nice thing, for sure.</p><p>"Shut up, I know I'm still an amazing chef and you like the food I cook!"</p><p>"Yes," Eddy admitted with a smile. "Yes, I do."</p><p>Nothing beats Ray's cooking in the whole wide world.</p><p>Ray looked for any possible hint of Eddy joking, then smiled gratefully when he realized that he meant what he said. He pours his heart out on every food he makes, and it's heart-warming when people praise his style of cooking or his food. He lives for the moans of foodgasm and content expressions on people's faces afterwards.</p><p>So he decided to quit joking around and instead have a normal conversation with his friend. But just when he's about to open his mouth, lightning flashed in the starless sky followed by a thunder echoing loudly, which surprised the shit out of him.</p><p>Eddy burst out laughing when he saw Ray nearly fall over the edge due to his surprise. He is a good friend, <em>trust him</em>, but he saw it play in slow motion right in front of him and it was out of this world.</p><p>"The fuck, man! I almost had a heart attack!" Ray shouted at no one in particular. Then he looked at the sky. "Thanks, jesus!"</p><p>"Well, It looks like we're gonna have to face the storm," Eddy said after finally calming down. He looked behind them and saw that they were the only ones in the bow. It was around ten in the evening so it made sense, the others are usually playing card games or having a good laugh inside the forecastle at this time. But the captain of the ship currently in the higher deck also must've noticed that the rain wouldn't take long to come.</p><p>Soon, fat drops started falling heavily on the deck. Ray cursed under his breath and of course ran towards the sheltered area, trying to prevent himself from getting soaked even more. Another thunder sound was heard.</p><p>"Ugh, why did it have to rain now? The weather was nice this morning! I hate the rain, it helps the waves get bigger and it shakes the ship a li- Eddy?" He turned back around realizing that the marine didn't actually follow him.</p><p>He saw the brunette holding onto the rails of the ship, back against him. "Eddy! You're gonna get yourself sick!" He shouted at the top of his lungs but the guy couldn't hear him over the rain sounds. So he grumbled, "Bollocks. Why am I such a nice friend?" He stared at the wet spots on his black shirt. "Fuck this."</p><p>He's going to run over to drag his stupid friend inside. <em>Why is Eddy just standing there in the first place?</em>He couldn't afford to get sick because as far as he remembers they're going to need manpower by broad daylight. They're finally arriving at a city by morning to unload their hundreds of cargos.</p><p>When Ray reached him again and was about to shout, Eddy beat him to it.</p><p>"Ray! I saw someone floating in the distance, I <em>need</em> to save him!" He pointed at who he's talking about and saw again a body frame contrasting a lot to the dark waves of the sea.</p><p>"What?! And how exactly are you going to do <em>that?</em> Jump from here?!" Ray exclaimed with wide eyes as if Eddy's insane.</p><p>"No!" Eddy frantically shook his head. He was looking at him and at the distance every now and then, afraid that the unknown person will disappear and get swallowed by the current. It didn't help that it was raining too; the tides were starting to get higher especially because it's a full moon. If he swam out it might cost him his life.</p><p>
  <em>But he gotta do what he's gotta do.</em>
</p><p>"We have to go downstairs first! Call the others and tell them I need assistance!"</p><p>"O-okay, be safe!" A confused Ray just nodded his head and nervously obeyed his orders. Meanwhile, Eddy dashed downstairs, removing his uniform in the process. He got help from his mates, being handed one of their big safety life rings, and being tied by knotted ropes secured by them. It will keep him in place as he swims but once he loses hold of it they will both die, and it will all be futile.</p><p>Eddy looked at the unknown body floating and gulped. <em>He can do this</em>. He's had a lot of man overboard drills through the years that passed by; he knew what to do. He gripped the lifebuoy and inhaled deeply, body pumping with adrenaline. Now, assistance is here and he's assured that he's not alone in this.</p><p>There was a flash of lightning once more and the cruise was shaking, trying to go along with the waves.</p><p>Eddy jumped.</p><p>His body immediately felt numb at the freezing temperature of the waters, but all he focused on was getting to the person. As he got nearer, he could see that the man was young, maybe in his early 20s. He was unconscious and very pale; he didn't know if it's his natural skin tone or he's already dead. He placed the ring on the boy while he only grabbed the sides of it. When they were finally situated, the other sailors pulled the line towards the cruise. The waves were too big that they sometimes swallow the two, but Eddy always forces themselves up to resurface. All he's thinking was <em>fuck, I don't want to die yet. Please let us make it.</em></p><p>It all happened so fast and the next thing Eddy knew they were hoisting the nude boy up and he was next. He was shaking so hard and his ears were ringing, water may have entered a little. But he's safe.</p><p>
  <em>They're safe.</em>
</p><p>"Thank fuck you're alright!" Ray breathed out and immediately wrapped a towel around Eddy and the nude boy. He seriously thought that he'd watch his friend drown tonight. It was nerve-wracking just watching it all unfold before his eyes and not being able to do something about it.</p><p>One of his seniors was feeling for the pulse on the neck side of the unconscious boy, then the wrist, but it wasn't there. He was about to perform a cardiopulmonary resuscitation to increase his chances of surviving, when Eddy suddenly stopped him.</p><p>"I'll do it!" He said, and moved closer to the boy.</p><p>He began pushing down in the center of the boy's chest carefully and systematically. Then he tilted the boy's head back and lifted his chin. He pinched the nose and covered his mouth with his, blowing air a few times until he saw the boy's chest rise. He repeated it again and again until the boy coughed water, dark brown eyes opening and squinting at the flashlight on him.</p><p>
  <em>It was the moment Eddy actually lost his breath, because boy was he <strong>alluring</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- who are you all?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who- who are you all?" The boy with the dark umber eyes asked in a low tone, looking at all the men watching him warily. He was starting to feel anxious by all the intent stares they're giving him and he felt extremely vulnerable because he's not wearing anything in front of the humans. Just a soft cloth that he didn't even know where came from.</p><p>If they were merpeople he'd be feeling relatively at ease, but no, they're <em>humans</em>. Back when he was younger he was taught that humans are judgmental beings, determined to step on others to get a higher status in society and always desperate to have it their ways. Anything or anyone different than normal would be judged and picked on, and Brett doesn't want that.</p><p>He sees curiosity behind everyone's eyes. Probably curious about the reason why he's seen floating at such a remote ocean at night, naked. But he shouldn’t talk about what happened or reveal that he's a merman; the one who caused the heavy rainfall which by now, has turned into a drizzle.</p><p>
  <em>A merman that really didn't want to be saved.</em>
</p><p>"Wh-who are you all and where are we?" He asked again, louder this time, snapping them back to reality.</p><p>Ray cleared his throat and looked at Eddy, fully expecting him to answer since he's the one who recklessly did everything, but the fucker was still shamelessly staring, <em>dazed</em> by the merman's impeccable beauty.</p><p>He nudged the marine with furrowed eyebrows. "You see Edward here? He saved you from drowning in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."</p><p>Eddy only blinked a few times before being able to break out of his reverie. "Uh, I- I had to save you. I had to do it, I just couldn't let you drown in there."</p><p>The merman's gaze that landed on him turned cold for a split second, then reflected indifference  once more. <em>So he's the one who saved me when I wanted to die? Why? Why did he have to notice and save me?</em></p><p>"What's your name, young man?" The ship's chief officer butted in with evident authority in his voice. "Where are you from?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm Brett, the Prince of the Atlantic, soon to be King.</em>
</p><p>"Why were you in the middle of an ocean?"</p><p>”How long do you think you’ve been there?”</p><p>The merman immediately looked down upon hearing the questions continuously being fired at him. He didn't want to answer any of these humans' questions; <em>it was none of their business.</em> He gripped the soft material covering him and put it around himself to cover his body better, pretending not to hear anything.</p><p>"Answer us!"</p><p>Brett flinched. His hearing is heightened than an ordinary human and that was way louder than what it seemed. He gazed at Eddy, almost pleading. <em>Get me out of here, please?</em></p><p>The brunette sensed the merman's discomfort and was hesitant for a moment, but ultimately placed an arm around his shivering body.</p><p>"I'll help you." He whispered. He slowly turned to his co-workers and gulped. "I do think it’s better if we stop asking questions for now. He must be <em>tired,</em> and it's obvious that he's traumatized by his near-death experience... Leave him be, I'll take care of the rest." He requested in a firm, yet polite tone.</p><p>The man he's talking to has a rank higher than him; he'd want to have a good working term with everyone if he wants to keep his job.</p><p>He didn't wait for their response as he knew they will understand, thus he helped Brett to stand up. Brett nearly wobbled because he's not used to having a pair of legs, but it wasn't obvious due to Eddy's firm support. The taller man also placed the towel he's using on Brett even though he's dead cold and together they went inside the quarters, to the marine's room.</p><p>It was awkward at first with no one speaking.</p><p>"Th-thank you." Brett said softly, grip on the towel shaking. Eddy shook his head and gave him a small smile.</p><p>"It's no problem. Naturally a part of my instincts, saving people that is."</p><p>Eddy looked like he wanted to ask the same questions fired at Brett before. About who he is, where he came from, why he's there in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean at night. It was all there on his face; the merman can easily read him like an open book. He'd confess that he's a merman if the human asked, but-</p><p>"Uh, would you want to take a hot shower?" Eddy muttered suddenly, proceeding to rummage through his cabinet to look for clothes that he can lend Brett. <em>It's weird,</em> he thought, <em>because this feels like high school all over again.</em> Meeting someone new, becoming acquaintances, sleeping over, lending clothes... it's been a while since he felt something akin to this.</p><p>Brett tilted his head to the side and just gave him a confused look. "Wh-what is a shower?"</p><p>Eddy turned to him with his doe eyes blown wide, because it's already the 21st century and he doesn't know what a freaking <em>shower</em> is? "I’m sorry?"</p><p>"Shower?" Brett hesitantly repeated in a questioning tone.</p><p>
  <em>Right, he wasn’t joking.</em>
</p><p>Everything didn't make sense, but with a deep breath, Eddy swung open the door to the little restroom to show him what a shower is. Brett took the hint and reluctantly followed him inside, still having the adorable, confused expression on his face. He was totally clueless on what to expect. What is a <em>shower?</em></p><p>Eddy placed his hand on the handle of the shower and turned it around without Brett knowing, and the moment the water rushed out and hit the merman, his legs instantly glowed. The merman visibly panicked, but was quick enough to jump onto Eddy before his legs turn into its original form and he falls down right on his butt. The marine, of course, caught him with ease.</p><p>Nothing could’ve prepared him from what came next, though. Eddy's jaw dropped as he stood there gaping at the <em>grey tail</em> in front of him. He blinked and even shook his head to verify whether he's hallucinating or not, but his right forearm can feel the scales decorating what used to be Brett's legs.</p><p>"<em>What the fuck-</em> am I going crazy? Y-y-you're a <em>mermaid</em>?" Eddy stuttered, his grip on the tail slightly weakening. The slightest movement will make Brett slide off his arms so the merman flipped his tail, causing Eddy to gasp and hold the boy tight again to keep him secured right there in his arms.</p><p>Brett flushed at his flabbergasted reaction and chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm a <em>merman</em>,” he corrected.</p><p>
  <em>A what now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A merman? Those still existed?</em>
</p><p>"...W-wow." Eddy admitted, his brain feeling fried from the revelation. "I- I thought those were only urban legends. There are still mermaids living in this generation? Is- is that why you're in the middle of the ocean? But why were you unconscious when I saved you? You can breathe underwater right? Why do you have legs? Wh-"</p><p>"Can we-" the merman paused, searching for the right words to say. He really didn't know what to say though or how to start. "Can we do it in the bed?" He quipped, unsure.</p><p>Eddy blushed at his choice of words but nodded anyway. He understood what he meant. And <em>no,</em> he totally wasn't thinking about <em>that</em>. In fact, he's <em>not thinking about anything at all</em>. He cleared his throat and was about to go out of the restroom when he remembered that Brett had a tail.</p><p>"Do you still want a shower with lukewarm water so you won't be cold anymore? Can you even take a bath without transforming into a merman?"</p><p>"I- I can." Brett mumbled, not wanting to go into details on how he's going to transform his tail back. He then realized that he's still carried by Eddy, so he pulled himself to the nearby sink where he can sit and do his magic.</p><p>Eddy was very eager to find out what he'll do. Was he going to speak in his language in random pitches like what he read in the books, or was there a specific process for it like how Ariel in the Little Mermaid did it? It's only <em>once in a blue moon</em> that one meets a real mermaid after all!</p><p>He really wanted to know, but the deadpan look on Brett's face told him that he's not actually going to find out about it. So he awkwardly rubbed his arms, unsure of what the merman wanted him to do.</p><p>"I- I guess I'll leave you to it then. You saw how the shower works right? You-" he pointed to his neatly folded clothes beside Brett on the sink. "You can wear my clothes for the meantime. I'll just wait for you in bed and then we'll talk."</p><p>The merman understood and gave him a curt nod. He watched Eddy hesitantly walk out and gently shut the door, before he turned to face himself in the mirror. His usual umber eyes were now dull and almost dead, his tail lost some of its rich shades, his porcelain skin paler than usual... overall he looked <em>pathetic</em>. He wasn't beautiful anymore. He wasn't the Prince who would catch the attention of everyone because of his grace and beauty.</p><p>He slowly closed his eyes, the <em>hurt</em> viciously swallowing his heart as the flashbacks of what happened that day played in his mind. The sobs came out. He was left there, trying to figure out where he went wrong and what he did to deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>That night they ended up not talking. The merman was physically and emotionally exhausted. It's Brett's first time staying above the water for hours with complicated humans, <em>alone,</em> and every time he remembers the reason why it just breaks his heart to know that he doesn't have a home to return to anymore. If he ever goes back, his father will just hurt him and hold him captive for all the merpeople to see. How is his best friend Sophie? Is she still <em>alive</em> amidst the chaos under the sea? Where will he stay here in the human world? He doesn't know anyone but Eddy. And he didn't want to stay here in the first place.</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't really belong here.</em>
</p><p>Eddy knew that something was wrong with the little merman when he heard loud sobs behind the closed door. This led him to think of any possible reason why Brett was unconscious and floating in the ocean, but it just screamed suicide to him. But <em>why?</em> Does that even apply to mermaids too?</p><p>
  <em>For fuck's sake, Eddy. That sounds <strong>ridiculous</strong>.</em>
</p><p>He just hoped that Brett will trust him with the problem that he's crying about after sometime. But for now, he'll give him space and let him rest on his bed. It will have to wait for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tomorrow</em> is the much-awaited day that the cargo ship will reach the last town they're originally headed to. It's where they'll deliver the last of the heavy loads they're carrying, and Eddy wanted his job to end already. He's been aboard since eight months ago; he wanted to go <em>home</em>. So after lazily answering the questions about Brett asked by his curious co-marines- <em>he knows very little, really</em>-  and eating yet another hearty breakfast made by Chef Ray, he diligently goes back to work.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the last destination and while Eddy flexed to carry loads one after another, he noticed Brett at the higher deck who was probably looking at his distant reflection in the ocean waters with a bitter look on his face. It looked like the merman was still in his own bubble.</p><p>To be honest, Eddy didn't know what to do with him anymore. He carefully asked him little personal questions whenever it felt like the right time, but Brett just doesn't give him a proper answer. At times, he just shakes his head and keeps to himself. He was called by their captain in the office prior, but Eddy didn't really know how that went.</p><p>So he decided to give up on trying to get the merman to be open.</p><p>Once they're done with their last job, the weeks worth of journey back home passed by rather quickly.</p><p>It was nice feeling the familiar hot Australian air again. In just an hour, everyone was all set to depart the ship, but still no one knew where Brett was going to go. Ray has been secretly observing him here and there because he really found the merman mysterious, but came up with nothing in the end. He didn't find out about Brett’s secret, only Eddy knows.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long since then, Eddy finished reporting to their captain and was finally wearing a huge smile on his face. The kind where there were crinkles in the sides of his eyes, pearly white teeth showing, <em>I'm finally going home! </em>written all over his face. He happily jogged down towards Ray, the strap of his backpack loosely hanging over his wide shoulder.</p><p>"Hey Ray, I guess I'll see you on the next trip?" He asked, failing to notice Brett now standing not that far away from them, wearing another set of Eddy's big clothes.</p><p>Ray grinned and shrugged. "Nah, I'll just come by your apartment when Sumina and I feel like it. But this is definitely not goodbye, Chen!"</p><p>Eddy laughed heartily. It was still funny they share the same surname but wasn’t really connected by blood. It sure as hell felt like they were, though.</p><p>"Of course, Chen number two! You know the drill!"</p><p>They bro-hugged and patted each other’s backs until a certain tall woman wearing sunglasses  arrived and waved her long arms around to try to catch their attention. It was not easy to spot her with all the families and relatives waiting for a certain crew member, but Eddy recognized her in his peripheral sight. He <em>knows</em> that woman all too well.</p><p>"And there comes the love of your life," Eddy stated after breaking the hug with his bro, a wider grin on his face. Ray beamed and swiftly turned around, finding his lover patiently waiting for him to come down the ship.</p><p>"Sumina!" Ray giddily called, running down to meet her.</p><p>Eddy chuckled to himself and was about to follow them, when all of a sudden a pale hand gripped the end of Eddy's shirt and held him captive there. He turned with a confused facial expression on his face until he saw that it was Brett. Looking all shy and adorable, biting his lower lip and rocking his heels back and forth. </p><p>The merman clearly wanted to say something and it doesn't take a genius to know what he wanted to ask. Eddy sighed but nevertheless smiled at the merman. He held him by the shoulders to keep him steady; there was no need for the merman to feel nervous around him.</p><p>"You have no place to go?" He questioned, looking directly at Brett's eyes. It was a way of showing his sincerity in helping him, and he hoped that Brett thinks he's a guy who means well. He doesn't know why he keeps on offering help in the first place; he just has this sense of wanting to protect him. Especially since he's a <em>merman </em>who’s now in the human world.</p><p>“Stay at mine.”</p><p>And for the second time ever since they met, Brett took Eddy's breath away again just by flashing him one of his genuine smiles.</p><p>Brett contemplated at first. He even doubted the human in front of him, as well as himself for the decision he’s about to make, but eventually he gently held Eddy's face and said a heartfelt "<em>Thank you</em>" for all the help he’s been giving him at such a hard time in his life.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he has someplace where he can temporarily belong to, after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts about it so far?</p><p>I feel so meh about my writing lol but as usual, please validate my existence with kudos and comments ono</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say thank you to those who subscribed to this fanfic, y'all are the real linglings istg huhu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy hailed a cab that will get them to the village he had grown up in. He's finally going home after <em>nine</em> months of being aboard, and he's really thankful to be back home again. Nights on ships are actually tiring, and there are days that he feels homesick, preventing him from functioning properly or getting enough sleep for the next day's work. He hated days like that, but now for the next two to three months he can sleep like a king and nothing can stop him. So he's all smiling while seating with Brett in the backseat, humming along to the old pop song playing on the taxi's radio.</p><p>Brett, on the other hand, was focused on the wonderful sceneries they're passing by. There were green trees, tall buildings, different colors, lights, and lots of people— it was breathtaking. He's been seeing fishes and treasures and ruined ships all throughout his childhood and they're <em>nothing</em> like these.</p><p>His thoughts were also all over the place. First, he doesn't know a single thing about what he's seeing and frankly, it scares him a bit. Second, he also doesn't know what the vehicle they're riding on is called, but it's moving and taking them somewhere. Is it called a <em>ship</em> too? Third, he's figuring out how an upbeat sound is playing from a little device in the center of the dashboard, accompanied by a voice singing.</p><p>He really wants to ask Eddy about these things, but he's scared of the driver in front of him. The driver has been giving them glances in the rearview mirror. <em>Did he look odd?</em> Or <em>did he want them to make small talk?</em> Either way, the old man was wearing a serious expression that was similar to his father's. He looked like the type to judge too, so Brett chose to shut up and just ask his long list of ignorant questions later. He knew that Eddy will help him understand everything in due time after all, so he leaned back, feeling at ease for now.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for them to enter an executive village and stop in front of a huge gate after Eddy's verbal directions. He paid for the fare and went out wordlessly, making Brett panic from the thought of Eddy leaving him to the hands of the driver— but in reality, the brunette only walked around to open his side door.</p><p>"Let's go?" Eddy asked Brett while wearing a hopeful expression, giving a helping hand for him to take. The merman immediately held onto it tight, afraid of letting go and being taken away. He carefully stepped out, reprimanding himself for <em>doubting</em> Eddy, before seeing the beautiful house in front of him.</p><p>"Well, this is my house. It's where I live." Eddy announced, marveling at the fact that Brett was staring at his place in awe. He chuckled and set his bags down for a while, feeling his pockets for the key and successfully opening the tall gate. Together, they went inside.</p><p>The first thing that caught Brett's attention was the <em>pool</em> in the side of the house. He could feel his inner merman squealing mentally, because then he'll be able to swim whenever he wants to. He'll always miss the ocean and the life it brings him, but he has to stay away from it for a while.</p><p>"I'm guessing that you're loving the pool?" Eddy grinned; he expected that. "We can go for a swim later after I unpack my bags if you want?"</p><p>"O-okay!" Brett eagerly nodded and held Eddy's arm to show him that he's grateful for his efforts. Not once did the marine ever hurt him, or let him down, and he's just so overwhelmed because Eddy doesn't fit the description of humans in the back of his mind. Eddy is anything but judgmental, or mean, or bad. He's the <em>total opposite</em> and he's thankful to have come across such a kindhearted soul.</p><p>They walked further inside and the brunette clicked the door open. If the outside appearance of the house was beautiful, then the interior was just <em>amazing</em>. It looked like a house straight out of a famous magazine. The colors were manly yet elegant; the walls were grey just like Brett's tail, the furniture and decorations a mix of black and white. It has a dim and lonely vibe to it, but looking at Eddy, maybe his smiles and laughter are just enough to lighten up the whole place.</p><p>"Welcome to my humble abode."</p><p>The merman slowly walked towards the black, big, fluffy cushion and touched the soft material before gently sitting on it. He smiled at the nice texture, he can totally picture himself spending a lot of time in this cushion. Then, looking to the right, he checked out the huge vintage curtains covering the light that was supposed to illuminate the living room. He swiped them to the left, revealing dusty old windows. He saw the direction where they came from, the pool, the lonely bonsai just before the door, everything outside. He noticed that Eddy's property was too private that no one could see past the tall gate unless you're from the second story of the neighboring houses. He glanced at the neighboring houses but found no one, and nothing too interesting.</p><p>As Brett was walking around and discovering things on his own, Eddy quickly went upstairs to his room to place his bags down. His room looked exactly like how he left it nine months ago. His violin on a stand hanging in the wall, the perfectly made bed covered by his favorite anime bedspread, the piles of classical music books in different sizes neatly placed in the wooden bookshelf, and even the old neon sticky note saying "<em>If you can play it slowly, you can play it quickly</em>" handwritten by his sister Belle. It was plastered on the wardrobe, and still as eye-catching as ever due to its bright color in a room full of monochrome. The Ben Lee quote, after all this time, was still <em>funny as hell</em> too.</p><p>Some things just never change.</p><p>He inhaled the nostalgic scent of his room, having the urge to dive under the covers to rest his eyes for a bit when he suddenly heard a loud clank downstairs. <em>Brett.</em> He almost forgot that Brett was in the house with him. Oopsie.</p><p>"Brett? What's up?" He called out worriedly, running down the stairs and immediately turning to the kitchen where he guessed the noise came from. There he found Brett covering his ears, a stainless bowl on the ground. He snorted, carefully placing it back to where it belongs. He didn't know how it got there and what Brett was planning to do with it, but he'll ask later. He should probably give him a tour of the house now that he'll basically live with him.</p><p>"I'm sorry about disappearing." Eddy chuckled awkwardly and gestured to the living room. "You want to know how everything works?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Brett shyly answered, intertwining his hands behind his back to prevent something from making that loud noise again. He looked down at his feet. "If that's okay with you."</p><p>Eddy nodded, "Of course it is! I hope that you're liking everything you're seeing so far." He smiled and walked towards the living room where Brett absentmindedly sat down on the cushion again. It was obvious that the merman likes sitting on it so much and it's quite an adorable sight. Brett's pale, porcelain skin was a huge contrast to the cushion's blackness and it was beautiful.</p><p>"Now this is the living room. I see that you like the cushion so much. I spend an awful lot of time here as well while watching animes on TV or playing Mario Kart."</p><p>Brett tilted his head to the side with furrowed eyebrows, "Animes? TV?"</p><p>"Ah," Eddy mentally smacked himself for forgetting that everything is new to the merman. He looked at the table in front of the cushion and saw the remote sitting atop of it. He grabbed it and pressed the red button, making the blank screen that was ignored by Brett come to life. It was showing a Vegemite commercial and Brett was staring at it in wonder.</p><p>"This is called a television, or a TV. It's mostly used by people for fun and entertainment." Eddy flipped through the channels and the merman was enchanted by the sounds and moving pictures. His mouth was slightly open, different colors being reflected in his eyes. The brunette was just standing there smiling at the other's reaction, and when he realized what he's doing he cleared his throat and turned off the TV. <em>Right. What was he doing?</em></p><p>"There's not much that you can do here besides watching a TV or playing some music. And since you're staying with me here 'til <em>God knows when</em>, I might as well let you hear what kind of music is the best." He proudly stated, excited to get his hands on his hundreds of classical music album collection once again. Brett didn't understand any of it, but waited for something to happen anyway. He hoped that there's none of that clanking sound anymore, though.</p><p>Eddy crouched down, took whatever case he could get from a cabinet, and excitedly put a CD inside the player. After a few minutes, the slow build of <em>Sibelius Violin concerto</em> played through the speakers. Brett perked up and tried finding the source of music, but it seemed to be coming from all directions. The marine, with a grin still on his face, pulled Brett towards the kitchen.</p><p>He then leaned on the marble countertop, cupboards containing different cooking stuff all behind him. Everything was neat. His kitchen tools still aligned with the house colors as well. "So, yeah this is the kitchen. There's the fridge where you see food that is either cooked or uncooked. Oh, there are fruits too." He went to open the fridge and shivered at the sudden gust of cold air. "Feel free to take one if you like!"</p><p>At that, Brett reluctantly grabbed an apple. Eddy saw the way his lips slowly wrapped around the red skin, discovering that his lips were redder than the apple's color. <em>Wait, what on earth am I thinking?</em>Eddy frantically shook his head. He was starting to behave weirdly and out of character. Before Brett notices, he closed the fridge and hurriedly trudged upstairs. Brett was enjoying the tastiness of the fruit as he followed the lad, clueless about the turmoil in Eddy's head.</p><p>They halted in front of a white door. Eddy opened it, revealing a decent room with little furniture. "This is where you'll stay, I guess. There's the bed, the cabinet, and a few board games that can keep you occupied when you're bored. This is where my sister used to stay in, but she decided to pursue a career in Germany so nobody stays in this room anymore. You can have it." He said, directing Brett inside by the shoulders.</p><p>To be honest, Brett liked the room because the walls weren't painted in grey or black. This room had more life because of the blue walls and white furniture. He figured that this was the only room with bright colors, blue that resembled the color of his <em>real home</em>, and it kind of helps with uplifting his mood a little. He smiled and held Eddy's arm again, squeezing it gently. Another sincere <em>thank you</em> for the human.</p><p>Eddy looked at the merman and smiled, getting a hint of his appreciation. So he happily continued with the tour, showing his own room, the restrooms, the backyard, and even explaining what the things that get Brett's attention were.</p><p>An hour later, Brett was smiling so wide after Eddy found himself fulfilling his promise of going for a swim with him in the pool. It was fun <em>then</em>, but the moment Brett jumped in the clear water it's not so much of a surprise anymore when his legs transformed into a grey tail, flipping excitedly and sending a splash of water in Eddy's direction. <em>Ha, how fun, indeed.</em></p><p>The merman couldn't help but laugh when he surfaced and saw Eddy's priceless expression. The marine was just standing there, shorts already dripping wet and face totally in disbelief, until he realized what Brett did and laughed along.</p><p>"You're going to pay for that!" He declared, before diving into the water, determined to get back at the silly little merman.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, he could totally get used to this new company.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Go," Sophie ordered him when they noticed the rusty smell of blood coming from inside the kingdom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brett noticed the big pearl resting inside his enclosed palm as he looked at the determined glint in his childhood friend's eyes. The mermaid saw her reflection shining through it, and hesitatingly asked, "Is it for me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes," he answered with a sad smile. "Thank you for everything Sophie. No matter what happens tonight I will never forget our memories and fun sea adventures."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slowly grabbed the shiny pearl and held it carefully. He went to hug her without knowing that it's the last hug they'll share for a while. Then everything turned jet black. Brett thought that his dream was over, but his eyes opened again. He was in a different place this time; an all too familiar one. He blinked a couple of times but his vision was still blurry and hazy. What was wrong? What's happening here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were murmurs for the first few seconds and he couldn't make out the words, but the voices eventually became louder and enough for him to know who's speaking and what they're talking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have no idea of his whereabouts!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not lie, where is he? Everyone's telling me that you're the last mermaid he's seen with!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some noise was heard and Brett knew it was a trident somehow hitting the rocks. He tried walking towards them but for some unknown reason, he was stuck in his place. There was a mermaid in front of his father guarded by two other hideous mermen, and his heart nearly broke into pieces when a smooth yet strong voice pierced the silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew that voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am the last person he's with, but how many times do I have to tell you that I don't know where he went!" She spat, trying to remove the net that's keeping her captured. Brett couldn't see it because of the haze in his eyes. "Let me go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maniacal laughter boomed across the castle; the kind that gave goosebumps and a strong feeling of unsettlement. Suddenly, the king pointed his trident to the mermaid’s neck, threatening to end her life with just one, easy shove. "I take no orders from anyone. I am king!"</em>
</p><p><em>"A ruthless king blinded by his greed for the throne! A tyrant despised by all the merpeople!</em> <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>There was a sudden high, shrill, piercing cry that terrified Brett down to the core. "Help! Someone, please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BRETT, HELP ME!" He shut his eyes and desperately tried to move to help Sophie, but it was futile. Her scream of terror kept playing in his head like a broken record, echoing, haunting him, making the tears form in his eyes.</em>
</p><p><em>"<strong>BRETT!</strong></em> "</p><p>Dull brown eyes frantically opened wide and the merman shot up in his cold bed, silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He had a dream of his friend for the first time since he left the dangers of the sea and he didn't know what to do. Was his dream intuitive? Was it real, was it really happening to Sophie? What even <em>happened</em> to her, what caused her to scream like <em>that?</em> Did his father kill her? There were so many questions messing with his head. He was clutching the sheets so tight, pale hands trembling hard.</p><p>Two weeks had passed since Eddy took him in, and so far our little merman has been able to adapt to his temporary home. In fact, he kind of felt like a burden to Eddy because he's been asking tons of questions here and there. Questions such as what's an <em>anime</em> (since the other boy is watching one on the TV every time), what's the function of the <em>washing machine</em> (since he saw him putting their used clothes inside that then it starts making a sound) and other stupid things. The marine had been really patient and kind to him; he doesn't want to trouble him anymore.</p><p>But then he suddenly gets this terrifying dream, and he badly needs Eddy's comfort right at this very moment. He's feeling so cold, alone, and scared. He left his bed with wobbling knees, and it was then that he noticed it was a gloomy, rainy morning. Fat raindrops continued to kiss the windows and the pavement like the tears from Brett's cheeks.</p><p>He needed to get to Eddy.</p><p>Eddy was inside his room, just watching old episodes of <em>Friends</em> on his laptop. He missed having his mornings like this, buried underneath the cold sheets and being a lazy fuck without a care in the world. He didn't need to wake up early in the ass crack of dawn, or to not get enough sleep for his job of being on the watch. He's gonna be living <em>the life</em> again for three months and he's loving every second of it.</p><p>It was nearing lunchtime and yet he still hasn't cooked anything for breakfast. He was indeed hungry, but the huge pillows were just too inviting that he couldn't find it in him to leave the heaven he calls his bed.</p><p>Some part around his third episode, Brett peeked through his slightly open door while silently sniffling. He was hugging himself because of the unbearable cold coming from the combined house air-conditioning and the lonely weather outside. He needed Eddy's warmth and comfort so badly. Eddy seems to be the only guy that's able to do that (because he's the only human Brett knows) but even so, he's the only one Brett needs and trusts in this world.</p><p>"E-eddy?" He called, voice cracking from the unexpected hiccup. He reluctantly held the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The brunette was wearing earphones and was too focused on the screen with a wide grin on his face. Then he laughed at something from the episode, eyes shining so bright in delight that it made Brett step back once.</p><p>He's intruding.</p><p>Should he bother Eddy's alone time?</p><p>He's <em>intruding</em>, but- but <em>no</em>, he <em>needed</em> him. </p><p>He walked forward and let himself inside, very unsure if what he's doing was okay. That's when the older boy noticed the merman who just entered his room.</p><p>"Brett, hey- what's wrong?" Eddy instantly frowned at the sight. He removed his earphones and paused the episode, noticing Brett's red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He placed the laptop on the nightstand, threw the comforter aside, and scrambled off the bed.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked in a worried tone, walking towards him.</p><p>"I- I had a vision," Brett confessed, trembling so bad. "I saw my f-friend, Sophie. She's still under the ocean and I left her there. I don't know if she's still alive, my dream felt so real, she screeched, I-"</p><p>"A vision, you mean a dream? A nightmare?" The merman shook his head because he didn't know what those are. He just stood there, crying and holding the ends of Eddy's shirt. He's hoping that Sophie's safe but his vision is convincing him that it's the other way around. It was haunting him, it was eating away the remains of his hope.</p><p>Eddy pulled Brett in and hugged him because it looked like he needed it. He rubbed the merman's back in a comforting manner, whispering soothing words in his ear. "It's going to be okay, Brett. It's not real, it's just a bad dream. You don't have to worry about Sophie."</p><p>He didn't know who she was, and he made a mental note to ask him later.</p><p>Brett had his eyes closed as he cried his heart out. He was holding onto Eddy too tight, afraid that he's leaving him as well. He kept on trying to forget the blurred images he saw from his dream, focusing on the sounds of the heavy rain instead of Sophie's painful scream. This process went on for a while, until his loud sobs turned into sniffles and he eventually got tired of crying. But still, he didn't let go of Eddy because of the warmth the boy's body provides. It's like Eddy is the <em>sun</em> himself. It gives Brett a nice feeling, a feeling that he'll never get from a cold-blooded mermaid or merman.</p><p>"Are you tired?" The brunette let go of Brett but not completely because of the other's arms tight around his waist. "Stop crying, okay? Everything's fine now. Don't worry." He ruffled the smaller guy's hair. Brett was still hiccupping lightly and the short nod he gave was enough assurance for Eddy.</p><p>"Do you want to lay on my bed for a while? You're already worn out from crying so much."</p><p>"O-okay." came the weak response.</p><p>They both went to Eddy's bed and Brett willingly hid under the covers, automatically curling in on himself. The bed was warm like its owner, causing his mood to lift up a bit. It's obvious that it's much better here, why does he have to sleep in the other room? Why can't he occupy the other side of this warm bed? He turned around when the bed dipped, looking at the brunette who was lightly tapping away on the laptop, his back on him. Brett shifted just in time to see the screen turn to black, then Eddy faced him with a smile. He smiled back.</p><p>"I- I just woke up earlier and yet I'm already tired again. . ." He mumbled, looking at the bright specks of chocolate in Eddy's eyes.</p><p>The brunette hummed. He found Brett adorable even though he just finished crying. He looked so innocent and pure, untainted from the true cruelty of the world. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to protect him from anything or anyone, but he shook the thoughts out of his head and went under the thick comforter, back on the headboard. He shouldn't entertain such negative thoughts for now.</p><p>"It's going to be a lazy day so don't worry about it. You can go back to sleep if you like." He offered.</p><p>Brett mumbled a <em>no</em>. "I'm going to tell you something, Eddy."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He took a deep breath and began. "I'm the prince of the Atlantic Ocean. It may sound funny to you, but it's true." He pursed his lips. "My father, who's the king, killed my mother when I came back to the kingdom with my friend, Sophie, the one I just dreamt about."</p><p>It was quite hard to believe and comprehend, but the brunette just meekly nodded and motioned for him to go on. It's about time Brett told him the story behind the reason why he's floating in the Atlantic Ocean, unconscious.</p><p>"That night when you saved me, I was supposed to ascend to the throne but my cruel father secretly wanted it all to himself. When I found my mother, she was dying, and she told me to escape and go here to the human world."</p><p>"But when I saw you, how did you have legs instead of... tail?" The brunette asked, curiosity laced in his voice.</p><p>Brett sat up and looked at his long pale legs from under the covers. "There's <em>magic</em> to it. Something your kind wouldn't understand."</p><p><em>Okay, that's scary,</em> Eddy thought with his heart beating fast. Brett is a <em>real</em> merman, he's not joking here. He's read a couple of chapters from old history books about merpeople back in high school and they're all described to be cruel, deceiving creatures. He's kinda lost, because Brett looks like the exact opposite of cruel. He looks like he couldn't hurt a fly.</p><p>Brett left the part where he originally wanted to die to put an easy end to his misery, because he didn't want anyone to know.</p><p>"I also feel like I'm getting weaker." He said in an attempt to distract Eddy from his deep, spiraling thoughts. Eddy didn't need to think a lot to understand him, he hates being a burden to him.</p><p>"W-why?" The marine awkwardly asked.</p><p>The merman looked at the plain grey ceiling with a neutral expression. "I think it's because I haven't been in the ocean for a few days now."</p><p>He misses the ocean so much. He misses the satisfying feeling of his body going with the flow of the never-ending waters. It's basically <em>home</em> to him.</p><p><em>Oh, that makes sense.</em>Eddy thought but didn't say out loud because he got an idea. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall across them and saw that it's already lunchtime. They can go to the city near the dock and eat lunch there, then maybe Brett can take a little dip since he said he misses the ocean.</p><p>Ray's girlfriend, Sumina works in the Starbucks near there too. He could meet up with her and have a proper conversation, unlike the last time where they just waved at each other and went their separate ways without a word.<em> Sounds like a good plan.</em> He should surprise her later by suddenly showing up.</p><p>But when Eddy turned to tell Brett they're going out, he saw the merman's eyes slowly fluttering shut. He almost cooed at how cute the sight was. Yeah, he doesn't seem <em>cruel</em> or <em>deceiving</em> at all. From his view, the pale merman just looked fragile at that moment, so fragile that it probably will be considered a sin to try and stop him from sleeping.</p><p>Maybe the plan could wait for another hour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somebody pls keep me sane and bond with me about Twoset sksksksks. Leave kudos and comments if you want, too.</p><p>I recently wrote a oneshot about Medstudent!Edwina and Musicmajor!Brett where they are strangers and Edwina always waits for him at the bus stop because she's a sucker for him (I swear I always end up writing a pining Eddy) so if you think you dig that, check it out C:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I just got converted into an Army this week and I really can't believe I had the audacity to start another story for another fandom I'm--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later and still counting, Eddy was getting hungrier and hungrier each tick and tock of the clock in his nightstand. He had no choice, the little merman was sleeping like a princess and he didn't have the heart to wake him up after his mini breakdown. Brett didn't fully elaborate his mermaid life just yet, but he did open up a little a while ago. To be honest, Eddy still couldn't quite grasp the fact that Brett is a <em>prince</em> of the ocean and that he was a <em>real</em> merman, but he's thankful that he trusted him enough to tell him such a secret. Even though it's weird and nobody will believe him at first since it's already the 21st century. He's even surprised there are still mermaids under the sea with all the <em>overwhelming pollution</em> the human race is causing.</p><p><em>Oh well, it's getting obvious that I'm hungry as fuck</em>, Eddy thought with an amused expression. He might become a passionate advocate of some environmental group in no time with the way his thoughts are running. He's pretty content being a capable marine, thank you very much. So he just pushed through the third episode of the series, laughing at this and that.</p><p>He kept on glancing at the clock to keep track of the time. Getting some Macca’s would be great; he could already imagine the mouth-watering food being served to them later when they go to the city. He didn't care whether his definition of mouth-watering is greasy food, he's had enough of the healthy seafood Ray keeps on making them on board. He could totally eat about three quarter pounders right now.</p><p>Hearing the soft snores from his left, Brett looked like he wouldn't wake up any time soon to Eddy's dismay. He wants to eat so fucking bad already so he decided to take the matter with his own hands. He couldn't take it anymore, his stomach's grumbling due to the fact that it's already two in the afternoon and he also skipped breakfast because of the bed potato that he's become.</p><p>Right when the next episode's preview showed alongside the credits, Eddy stretched out his limbs and immediately shut down his laptop, placing it carefully on the nightstand before turning to Brett.</p><p>"Brett," he gently shook the pale boy. "Brett, wake up. We should go and grab some lunch, it's already late."</p><p>Thankfully it wasn't that hard waking him up. Brett slowly opened his eyes and looked around, half dazed and out of it. Even though Eddy wanted to admire him for a little longer since he's so cute with his soft hair sticking up in all directions and those lips in an unintentional pout, he's freaking hungry. So he left the bed and quickly rummaged through his cabinet, searching for something decent to wear. <em>Fuck taking a bath,</em>it's too cold inside the house and even outside because of the rainy weather.</p><p>"Wh-where are we going?" Brett croaked out, his eyes trying to adjust to the dimness of the room. The pitter patters of the rain against the window fills his ears, putting him at ease because it's one way closer to how his home feels like. He can imagine hearing the sound of the waves overlapping each other, the rain dropping on his clear skin, lightning striking through the blue of the sky followed by the sound of thunder. He released a sigh of content, snuggling with the warm pillow Eddy was lying against earlier.</p><p>"We're going to the city to eat and explore a little. Maybe to meet up a friend of mine as well. Are you hungry?" Eddy asked without giving him a glance, pulling a white shirt over his head, his back muscles flexing in the process.</p><p>"I think I am." Brett responded affirmatively but made no attempt to move. He was still laying there in the bed, the black comforter clutched tightly by his small pale fingers, just watching the man who saved him get dressed.</p><p>"That's good, we're going straight to Macca’s since I'm hungry as well. You should get up and get ready now." The brunette said.</p><p>Brett tried to hold back his giggles while seeing Eddy struggling with wearing the tight black skinny jeans over his boxers.</p><p>Eddy heard the faintest of giggles and turned around with a raised eyebrow, finding the silly merman covering his mouth childishly. He playfully rolled his eyes at him and successfully pulled the jeans up to his waist, zipping it and ruffling his unruly hair.</p><p>"What's so funny?" He asked in an amused tone, glancing at Brett's reflection seen behind him in the body mirror to his right. He knew the reason behind his giggles; it was obvious that he's giggling at his dilemma, but as long as he can keep the smile on Brett's face, feigning ignorance is alright with him.</p><p>
  <em>There's really something with the merman that makes him untouchable, as weird as that sounds. Too good, too fragile.</em>
</p><p>"Nothing!" The other answered innocently, eyes crinkling up and shining so brightly. This time the merman finally stopped then sat up, walking behind Eddy and eyeing the variety of shirts in different colors. He chewed on his lip in concentration, deciding on what of Eddy's he should wear for their trip to town.</p><p>Eddy found himself eyeing the other's movement, shaking his head in defeat. Brett is the cutest huma- <em>merman</em> he's ever seen, there's no doubt about that.</p><p>"Aha!" The merman grinned upon seeing a grey, comfy jumper to his liking. He grabs another pair of black skinny jeans, sliding them on his milky white legs effortlessly, unlike Eddy.</p><p>The marine huffed at his unruly hair, eyes darting around his room to find a particular beanie in an attempt to hide it, but no such luck. The last time he's seen the black beanie was eight months ago, how was he supposed to remember where he last put it? He sighed and turned to Brett, squinting his eyes at what's on Brett's head. <em>How the hell-?</em></p><p>"Where'd you find <em>my</em> beanie?" He curiously asked.</p><p>Brett ignored his question and lightly pushed Eddy to the side to look at himself in the mirror, smiling when he saw that he looked presentable. "Look, Eddy! I look like a perfectly normal human being!"</p><p>He looked like those people on the magazines on top of the table in his room and he's feeling so proud of himself. More than a week ago he's panicking at the thought of going to the human world and not being able to adapt, but here he is now!</p><p>"Don't you think so, Eddy?" Brett whined, wanting to hear some sort of confirmation from the human himself. He changes his expression in front of the mirror, copying what he remembers the models' poses were until he heard Eddy chuckling, mumbling a "Yeah, yeah, you do."</p><p>Then all of a sudden he's being pushed outside the room, pressed against Eddy's chest.</p><p>"Are you ready to explore the city and have a hell of a good time with me, Brett?!" Eddy asked in a very enthusiastic voice, trying to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere. Brett squealed with high energy, eagerly nodding his head. He couldn't wait to get a glimpse of the sea and to explore the city. He thinks that it will be fun, like those in the movies.</p><p>When they reached the bottom of the stairs the brunette realized that the rain already stopped. He found it slightly weird, but he's definitely not complaining. He grabbed his keys in the living room and closed the front door, locking the house.</p><p>"Eddy, what is that thing the old lady is carrying?"</p><p>"It's not a thing, Brett, it's an <em>animal</em>. And that's a dog. A chihuahua, to be exact."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"A chihuahua."</p><p>"Chi- chihuahua.” Brett hummed and slid his fingers on the smoothness of his seat belt, hunting for another thing that he finds strange. Eddy chuckles and stares at him fondly, before averting his eyes back on the road.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take them too long to arrive at Macca’s and Brett suddenly felt afraid at the overwhelming number of people around. It's actually his first time exploring the city with Eddy, and even though he knows he won't leave him, he still can't help but feel that people might hurt him or identify him as a merman and not one of their kind. He clings to Eddy as they enter the fast food restaurant, and the brunette just let him be. People might throw dirty glances at them and even assume that they're a couple, but Eddy doesn't give a flying fuck about what other people think. He doesn't need to please and explain everything to everyone.</p><p>They ordered some burger and fries; the usual stuff, and for some reason Brett fell in love with the fries just like how he did with the take-out pizza they ordered last time.</p><p>"Eddy, do you think you can have a refrigerator full of fries back at home?"</p><p>The marine laughed at his proposition, covering his mouth to prevent the food from flying out of his mouth. He drank before speaking up. "No, Brett, that's insane! But I wouldn't mind buying a big ass pack of fries for you if you like it so much."</p><p>"I'd like that very much, but who would cook it?" Brett asked worriedly. He can't cook, not like the way people do in the food channel on TV.</p><p>"I would!" The other answered, finishing his food. He wiped his mouth with some tissue before taking a sip of the Pepsi again. "Frying is easy peasy."</p><p>"What is easy peasy?" Brett wiggled his eyebrows, a habit he got from the brunette himself.</p><p>"It's hard to explain, so let it slide Brett." He shrugged, laughing at the way the merman's shoulders slumped in defeat and the pout that formed in his lips. He's always liked having the last say every single time, and he gets to control things a bit, which is cool. But he doesn't let Brett's pout stay though.</p><p>"I'll buy you a big ass pack of fries just like I said, and <em>that's</em> what <em>matters</em>, so chin up, okay?" He bribed, smiling at the way Brett's eyes lit up at the word fries.</p><p>"Promise that, Eddy!"</p><p>"I promise." He chuckled, even raising his right hand like a kid.</p><p>After eating, Eddy decided to drive to the dock in order for Brett to spend some time near the sea. Plus there's that huge Starbucks outlet around the area where Sumina works at so they can meet her, too. The merman was super ecstatic upon finding out. He urged the brunette to drive faster, getting a "<em>No, Brett, the road is slippery and we might get in an accident. We'll eventually get there, don't worry.</em>" Brett pouted again, but his giddy feeling remained.</p><p>Eddy almost drove right past the Starbucks, but the number of stereotypical teens around the shop and the grungy aesthetic was unmistakable. He pulled into the lot and entered the cafe, Brett following him obediently. </p><p>The coffee shop greeted them with the strong aroma of beans and pastries, with old jazz songs playing over the speakers. It's busier than it looked, pretty much wall to wall with people sitting at their tables, chatting with their companions and occasionally sipping out from their cups.</p><p>He walks up to the barista, a tall Asian guy with a friendly smile already plastered on his face, to which the brunette returned. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you, sir?"</p><p>Eddy tried looking at the menu but just shrugged it off; he's not really fond of taking his sweet time in the counter. "Just two of your bestseller frappes with extra cream. Oh, and can I get a Sumina Studer as well?"</p><p>The barista raised an eyebrow but laughed lightly, obviously needing a clarification of the last part. “Sumina? She's on her lunch break at the moment, sir."</p><p>"Oh, I see." He chuckled. "That's alright. I'll just go sit over there and wait 'til she arrives and clocks back in." He smiled, pulling out his wallet and paying for the drinks.</p><p>"Name for the frappes, sir?"</p><p>"Eddy and Brett."</p><p>"Okay, we'll just call you out in a moment."</p><p>"Thanks..." Eddy trailed off, looking at his name tag. "Thanks, Hyung!" He said, before standing off to the side, and waiting for their names to be called. It's when he's leaned against one of the pillars in the middle of the room, subconsciously staring at Brett looking at the interior of the shop in an amazed way that another brunette entered Starbucks.</p><p>"Sumina!" He quickly recognized her, blocking the woman's way and giving her a toothy smile.</p><p>"Eddy!" Sumina perked up and hugged him, before stepping back, grinning. "I didn't expect you'd be here. How have you been?" She asked giddily, crossing her arms over her chest and making the brunette sit on a nearby chair. She looked like she's ready to stay there and hold conversation with Eddy for a while.</p><p>"Oi, don't forget that you're working, Sumina!" Hyung said. He couldn't help but remind her that she’s at work since she tends to be forgetful whenever a friend pays her a visit.</p><p>"Noted, Hyung! Be there in a few minutes!" She playfully shot back, giving him a thumbs up. Then she turned and looked back at Eddy. "What are you doing here in the city? Are you alone, do you have someone with you?"</p><p>"I decided to drive around and stuff myself with greasy food, and I'm actually with my friend Brett. Sumina, meet Bre-" he stopped before he could even finish the sentence, eyes widening at his realization.</p><p>"Holy shit, where's Brett?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao Brett the ever-curious merman. I wonder where he went? Leave kudos and comments about what you think so far if y'all haven't yet hehe thanks. See you on the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Brett couldn't hear anything else.</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't hear anything but his heart thumping violently against his chest and the steady buzzing in his ears as he ran out the shop and turned his head in both directions. A split second sight of an hazel brown head with a flawless complexion outside the huge glass windows was originally what caught Brett's attention, making his shoe-clad feet pick up big steps, leaving the dark tiled floors and meeting the stony, wet, pavement.</p>
<p><em>It's Sophie, isn't it?</em>He thought, feeling numb for all the time he's been running. It's <em>got to be</em>her. He's sure it's his friend, nothing can convince him otherwise. He just continued running to what he believes is the direction that Sophie went, passing different stalls of souvenirs of bright keychains and shells dancing along to the heavy winds of such a gloomy day. Past the little food stands, past the Macca’s they ate lunch at, past the dock. He just continued running and running, desperately trying to hold onto that tiny flicker of hope in the bottom of his heart that Sophie's alive and that his dream is not real, that it wasn't intuitive at all. She isn't weak, she's going to put up a fight.</p>
<p>She must be alive.</p>
<p>Though, that flicker was put off the moment he realized that he's getting himself lost in the city he was not familiar with. His frantic steps dramatically slowed down like his quick gasps for air, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his worried face. Where is she? He tried looking around him again, eyes squinting on every girl walking or interacting with others, but he never saw the same hair colour again. All there were were girls with bright eyes wearing blouses and skirts, loud kids, parents on their way home from work. Then he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, fear creeping through his heart.</p>
<p>How's he going to go back to Eddy? He left without permission, and he's already so far away from the coffee shop, so far that all he can do was stare at the direction where he came from.</p>
<p>"E-Eddy!" He tried shouting out loud, but it came out more like a soft whine. This undeniably felt like the start all over again; that very moment before he left the sea. He felt so empty and lost and hopeless, trying to find his way around things.</p>
<p>Nothing will happen if he just stayed there sulking and regretting what was done so he shook it all off with an exasperated sigh coming out of his lips. He began walking aimlessly in the sidewalk, at the same time searching for the familiar sign of Starbucks. He looked at the people passing by him while wearing an expression that looked like a kicked puppy asking for '<em>help</em>', but no one even spared him a glance. He could ask somebody for directions, but he was too afraid of humans. Everybody seemed too busy minding their own business and wouldn't waste a second of their precious time helping a guy who looked mature enough to handle himself in a busy town like this. Which made the merman more upset. He bit his bottom lip and decided to sit on an empty bench under a shade instead, watching the unique buses and private cars on the road. He tried to think of the earlier events, how he felt comfortable sitting on the leather seats of Eddy's car, asking the boy about the most random things. His thoughts were only about to drift farther when a voice startled him.</p>
<p>"Hey, cutie! Ya lost or something?"</p>
<p>A tall guy with a mischievous smirk on his face was looking down on him, hands deep in the pockets of his ripped skinny jeans. He was with two other guys who were rocking on the balls of their feet, looking around to see if anyone was finding them suspicious. Brett instantly cowered away from them, thinking of standing up and running away but it seemed like the guys knew what was going on through his head, quickly blocking his way and cornering him. The smiles proudly stay on their faces, while the merman's showed <em>pure concern</em>. All he could think of was <em>EddyEddyEddy</em>, saying it like a mantra, hoping he would magically summon him for rescue.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you!" The guy noticed his tense body and reassured him, occupying the remaining space in the bench. He glanced at his friends and then looked back at Brett with a sly grin on his face. "D'ya have someone with you?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes!" Brett quickly answered, trying to come off as strong, but it wasn't enough to wipe off the smirk on the guy's face. He gulped, glancing at the passersby. Do they <em>ever</em> look around? "E-Eddy, Eddy just bought me something. He'll come back any minute now." He determinedly added.</p>
<p>The guy raised an eyebrow at that but still wasn't fully convinced. "Tell you what," he said, leaning towards Brett. "Forget about your loser friend and hang out with us instead."</p>
<p>"Eddy is <em>not</em> a loser!" Brett protested, standing up with an irritated expression. In reality, it looked like an adorable pout. "He's- he's much better than you! I want him!"</p>
<p>That particular sentence ticked the guy off. He snorted and reached for Brett's arm, pulling him in so he could whisper in his ear. "C'mon, there's no need to pretend here. We could cut the shit, go to my house, and hangout. It would be <em>fun</em>."</p>
<p>Brett found himself frantically shaking his head. No, this is <em>bad.</em> He needed to escape. He tried to remove the guy's grip on his arm but it only tightened, making him whimper.</p>
<p>"Stop. Stop, let go of me!" He snapped, hitting the hand holding his arm.</p>
<p>"Ooh! Feisty!" The guy said, laughing with his friends. "I like that!"</p>
<p>"<em>Is there a fucking problem here?</em>" a deep, male voice said behind them. Before Brett could turn around and see who it was, someone held the hand holding Brett's arm that made the guy yelp.</p>
<p>The strong familiar fragrance of peppermint filled the air and one sniff automatically eased Brett. He slowly looked up and saw Eddy looking at the guy in a casual way, but behind his dark eyes lingered a hint of dangerousness.</p>
<p>The guy looked uncomfortable at once, retreating back his hand from Brett's arm and irritatingly shaking off Eddy's hold. "None until you arrived, actually." He said, daring Eddy to make the first move. He's obviously trying to make him mad, but the marine knew better than that. He honestly didn't care that it was three on one, he knew he could take these fuckers down if needed. But these guys are only cocky little senior highs full of themselves, and he's already a freaking adult for god's sake. Will a single punch matter? No, it's a waste of effort.</p>
<p>"Listen here, kid." Eddy started, holding the collar of the guy's flannel and not so obviously flexing his <em>biceps</em> to emphasize what he's going to say. "I really don't want to cause trouble here, but there's one thing that I want you to know, so listen very carefully, yeah?" He asked, clicking his tongue like a typical badass would do.</p>
<p>"I could knock you out right here right now with just a single blow, and trust me, your friends will follow. You're <em>asking</em> for it, right? Or am I just mistaken?" He practically growled at him. Even Brett found him scary.</p>
<p>"Let go of me!" The guy hissed.</p>
<p>"Did you let go of Brett when he asked you to?" Eddy taunted. "No, no, you <em>didn't</em>. What makes you think I will obey your orders?"</p>
<p>The guy was about to swing at his face, but the brunette let go and pushed him away first, causing him to sprawl out on the wet pavement. His friends picked the pissed guy up and threw dirty glances at him. They were seriously about to fight Eddy, but a guard from a nearby establishment was already walking their way to check what was happening.</p>
<p>"Watch your fucking back!" One of them warned before running to the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Eddy scoffed at the threat, "Yeah, right. Like you're a fucking match to me!" He shouted back, rolling his eyes. The kids nowadays are unbelievable.</p>
<p>It was silent at first, just the occasional beeps of cars and wheels on water, until he felt someone hug him gently from behind. He looked down and saw pale arms crossed in his midsection, reminding him that he found Brett and that he saw the whole thing. He was worried that the merman was crying from what he just experienced, but he seemed calm while pressing himself on his back. He removed the pale arms and turned around to look at the merman, searching for any sign of a bruise on his face, arms or something. Thankfully, there was none.</p>
<p>Brett was staring at Eddy like he's the sun in the current grey skies. <em>Eddy saved him again.</em>He didn't know how to thank him, but before he even thought of a way the brunette's worried expression turned into a serious one.</p>
<p>"Why did you run away?" His tone was strict and cold; Brett didn't like it. It's the first time that he got Eddy mad and he's not sure how to get out of this one. Will he send him away now? Is Eddy's house not his house anymore?</p>
<p>He sadly looked down at his shoes while playing with his short fingers, constructing a better way to answer the brunette. He doesn't know if Eddy will believe that he saw Sophie on land even just for a split second. Well, it's not like he can make up an excuse that will stop making him angry, so he’ll tell the truth.</p>
<p>"I-I saw her, Eddy." He mumbled, gaining the courage to look up and meet his dark eyes. "I saw Sophie and tried to follow her."</p>
<p>Eddy sighed resignedly, holding Brett's wrists and tugging him back to the coffee shop where Sumina was waiting. He needed to ease up and let the time pass first. He's too mad to deal with this right now, it's surely not going to go well if he pushed himself. So he’ll inform Sumina what went down and then they’ll be done here in the city.</p>
<p>"We're going home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The update is a bit short, I think? I might update again on Saturday so no one would have to wait for long. Heads up tho, y'all won't be ready for the next one heheheheehe</p>
<p>Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you guys think! And if y'all want some extra IG follower, we can be mutuals and do a follow for follow. Or if anyone wants a random talk in general (I'm really friendly :D)<br/>IG: @blackberryjimin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sO sorry for not fulfilling my promise of updating last Saturday!  Friday night I found out that my laptop wasn't turning on, and since the weather was pretty bad here I only had it checked today Monday. Turns out it was my charger that gave up (thankfully tho, god knows how expensive it can get if it's the actual laptop that broke down) but yeah, all is well now!</p><p>To make up for it, I will post two chapters so everyone is happy and I can finally let go of the guilt and regret I had the past days LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived back home, Eddy was tense and Brett was afraid.</p><p>Afraid that the brunette was going to disown him and leave him there in the city with no one to turn to, just like how he left him in the coffee shop. It made his blood run cold, and the mere thought of being alone again in the city with the likes of the previous guys lurking around basically had him shivering because he doesn't want that to happen again. He doesn't want to meet any strangers unless they're related to Eddy. Everyone Eddy knows is nice and kindhearted like the man he is; Ray and the rest of his co-workers.</p><p>Eddy placed his hoodie in one of the stands by the door and obviously avoided turning his head in Brett's direction, trudging up the stairs with loud, careless steps. Words cut deep, but actions speak quite loud as well. Brett didn't fail to see the frown on Eddy's face and he wished for nothing more than his bright smile to come back, but he remembered that he's the one who caused it in the first place. He's the reason why the brunette looks so guarded and serious and everything he hasn't seen him. So he just stayed there standing in the middle of the living room, guilt eating his insides.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry, Eddy." He muttered to particularly no one, voice cracking because of too much nervousness. He can't seem to get the bad thoughts out of his head and it's driving him crazy. <em>What is he going to do now?</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Eddy opened the door to his dim room and hurriedly changed into more comfortable clothing, trying to keep his breathing in check because, really, he feels like <em>exploding</em> then and there. Which is a bad thing because handling a situation with a hot temper usually never ends well. So he did what he always does whenever he feels this way.</p><p>He slowly closed his eyes and leaned on the frame of his wardrobe, imagining his light reflection on the cerulean colour of the waves gently overlapping one another. Its sound against the edge of the ship, the harsh slap of the wind across his body, the wings of the pelicans flapping as they land on the rails where he's holding onto. He smiles at his favorite thought, and he can feel his heartbeat go back to its normal rate. The sea always seems to calm him down and he's <em>always </em>treated that place as his second home.</p><p>Opening his eyes again, he sighed and straightened up, moving in front of the mirror and gazing at his reflection. Truthfully, he doesn't know why he's so worked up over the fact that the merman left him, but he's determined to keep the act up since he started it. That, or he just can't vocalize what he truly <em>feels.</em></p><p>"Eddy?" A soft voice broke him out of his trance, and he turned to find a worried Brett standing awkwardly by the door. "Can I talk to you?"</p><p>He sighed again and nodded, pulling the chair from his desk and sitting on it. He raised an eyebrow at the merman, expecting him to say what he wanted to tell him but nothing came out of those chapped lips. When it looked like Brett wasn't planning on talking, he sighed exasperatedly and-</p><p>"Are you mad?" The pale boy blurted out, sensing Eddy's annoyance from across the room. And god, he's <em>so</em> stupid, <em>of course he's mad!</em>Brett wanted to scream at himself and jump back to the ocean due to his embarrassment.</p><p>"Of course I am!" Eddy exclaimed like it's the stupidest question in the world, which it probably is at the moment, surprising Brett. "You just- you <em>can't</em> just leave like that Brett. I swore to help you and protect you, but I wouldn't be able to do that if you run off like that and chase after someone who looks like your friend!"</p><p>The merman cowered away and looked down while feeling sad that he made him upset. His outburst proves how much damage he's caused. And just when he thought that he's greatly adapting to the human world, he does <em>one thing</em> that angers Eddy.</p><p>"It's-" Eddy clears his throat and for the first time he stares directly at those tantalizing irises he's grown to love. "Where you came from, whatever your traditions and customs are, it's <em>different</em> from us, okay? You don't just leave someone behind. Not many people are like me, Brett. There are many ill-mannered, disgusting people out there. It's not how the world works, definitely not how society works because society only fucks people up. Everyone isn't as kind and good-willed as me. <em>What if</em> I didn't find you sooner? Those guys that cornered you, they were obviously going to hurt you and force you into doing something that you wouldn't like. Heck, you didn't even notice the intent shown from their faces! It was surely going to damage your beautiful self!" He finished dramatically.</p><p>After a moment, his dark eyes slightly widened when he realized what he just said.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't need to say that last part out loud.</em>
</p><p>Heat immediately rushed up and painted Brett's pale cheeks, turning them into these vibrant rosy color. He couldn't think of anything else except the fact that Eddy called him <em>beautiful</em>. His normal, cold body temperature now replaced with nothing but warmth.</p><p>"I think you're beautiful too, Eddy." He confessed without shame, walking towards the guy, hesitantly at first, which gradually became confident with every step that he took. He reached Eddy and gave him one of those real smiles that always take Eddy's breath away. And it worked its magic again this time.</p><p>"I, uh, thanks, I guess." The brunette mumbled, breaking eye contact with him because that compliment wasn't supposed to slip out. Now his tough act is crumbling down and the same old fondness is coming back again.</p><p>He almost fell off the chair when the much more innocent of the two decided to sit on his lap, just to admire his facial features to prove his point. Brett really didn't need to stare at him like <em>that</em>, because it's only making the situation worse and he can feel his knees weakening even though he's already seating and <em>god</em>, none of these are supposed to happen, <em>what is Brett doing?</em></p><p>Despite the internal debate going on inside Eddy's head, he is succeeding in looking calm on the outside, equally returning the intensity of Brett's gaze.</p><p>He mentally cursed. Those eyes should be freaking illegal because staring at them is like losing himself and being hypnotized. He blinked several times to regain his composure, but <em>tragically</em> failed when he noticed that the smaller boy was slowly leaning in. He sensed how Brett's hand crept up cautiously to caress his cheek, and how his other hand lightly threaded his fingers into his wavy hair, actions <em>brave</em> and <em>bold</em>. He had no idea if the merman knows what he's doing, or how he even knew about stuff like this, but he figured that he'll have to save those questions later and just focus on this very moment.</p><p>His dark eyes land on the<em> lips</em> that's now sinfully parted just a tiny bit, almost as if inviting his own plump ones to seal it. He knows he shouldn't give in, and the right course of action was to just act like he doesn't have a clue what Brett is trying to initiate, flick Brett's forehead and prompt him to get off his lap. He can tell a joke to make it natural, say sorry that he exploded, invite him to eat again or watch, <em>b</em><em>ut— </em></p><p>
  <em>But boy, who was he to deny this?</em>
</p><p>Everything undeniably felt more real when Eddy closed their gap and kissed him gently, eliciting a little sigh from Brett. He kissed him slow and sensual, trying to make it a memorable experience for the merman. One that he'll want to remember and treasure when Eddy goes back to work, or when the day that Brett leaves ever comes. But the need to feel more and to express his desire for this beautiful being overpowered Eddy, making him bring the kiss to a whole new level by brushing his tongue against Brett's lips ever so slightly. The merman gasped and that allowed Eddy's tongue to push further into his mouth. Brett didn't know if this was still called a kiss, but he tried following Eddy's actions anyway, heart beating fast against his chest. The feeling of the brunette's hands sliding in his sides and settling on his waist felt comforting, and it was like the brunette was telling him that he's doing good and that very thought makes his heartbeat even faster.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was so wonderful and perfect; it's a shame that Brett was getting breathless and his head was starting to spin. A few seconds later, they parted, both of them panting a little bit as they took one moment to regain their breathing and to register what actually happened.</p><p>
  <em>Eddy was the first to realize that they did share a kiss, if seeing a dazed Brett looking at him like he's the center of his world meant anything.</em>
</p><p>The adorable sounds snapped the merman back to reality, and that's when everything started to sink in on his mind. He quickly leaned forwards to rest his forehead on the brunette's shoulder, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He <em>liked</em> the kiss. It's his <em>first</em> aside from the kisses he usually gets from his family, and he's happy he shared it with someone like Eddy.</p><p>"I'm- I'm really sorry, Eddy. It's never going to happen again, I promise you." He whispered gently. His voice was laced with sadness that tugged at the other's heart.</p><p>Eddy shook his head, knowing he's talking about the whole leaving thing again. Brett wasn't the only one who committed a mistake; he knew he acted irrationally too. And the next best thing to do is to understand one another, correct what's wrong, and improve when they encounter situations like that in the future.</p><p>"It's okay, Brett. I understand that you have to find Sophie, but next time, we'll go search for her <em>together</em> okay?"</p><p>Brett smiled at that and grabbed a fistful of the brunette's shirt, just because.</p><p>"Okay. A-are you still mad at me?" He meekly asked, afraid of the answer coming next. But that question made Eddy chuckle once more.</p><p>"Your kiss calmed me down." The marine playfully answered, teasing the now shy merman and wondering where the confident Brett who leaned in first went.</p><p>When Brett pulled back with those twinkling eyes and a big smile on his face, staring at him and starting to laugh heartily, he didn't know what else would make this moment more perfect than it already is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is almost the same length as the short update I posted last week, but who would want to ruin a moment like thAt right?</p><p>I'll make the next chapter I'll post longer. Leave kudos or comments if anyone hasn't yet; feel free to strangle me for my delayed update or squeal with me because they actually kiSseD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my promised second update after yesterday! Enjoy reading and leave kudos and comments if you haven't yet. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep down, Brett and Eddy couldn't forget the kiss that they shared.</p><p>It was a little awkward during the following days with Eddy staying silent, always thinking that he just had an intimate moment with Brett by sharing a soft kiss. He couldn't help but think that something might happen to Brett like what happened to Ariel in the Little Mermaid, getting the legs she wished for <em>permanently</em> or the <em>voice</em> or the <em>curse</em> issue. He's been keeping a close watch on the pale boy just to be sure. Thankfully nothing changed. This is not some fairy tale and surely their lives aren't made by Disney, so he eventually got over it and continued treating Brett the same.</p><p>That doesn't mean the same goes for Brett, though.</p><p>The merman is currently locking himself away in his own room, laying on the bed while staring up at the plain ceiling. Magazines were carelessly spread on the little table in the side, a Vogue on top with his favorite Russian model. Between reading stuff that he didn't understand and taking a look at the beautiful pictures, he got bored and eventually settled under the sheets instead.</p><p>Dozens of thoughts were swimming around in his mind. He was thinking about how his confidence around Eddy dropped a little because of that silly little kiss. He knew that people don't just kiss each other in the lips and countless television programs have taught him that, but he still <em>did</em> it. Every time the main characters in a show try to kiss, someone would always ruin it, or that the girl would shy away from the boy or vice versa. Does that mean that Brett is the girl in their relationship? He's being the shy one between the two of them. <em>But he's a boy.</em> Do they even have a relationship? He didn't know the answers to these questions and he couldn't consider asking Eddy. That would be silly. Just the thought of talking to him about stuff like this makes his cheeks heat up. He bit his lip and rolled around in his fluffy bed, squealing like an idiot.</p><p>The sound of a heavy thud from the door downstairs made him halt. <em>Eddy's finally back home.</em> Earlier, the guy shouted that he's going to his company to settle something about his next work trip, and even told him to do whatever he pleases. The only things Brett does to kill time are reading and watching, but he didn't want to turn on the television because there's nothing interesting in the morning line up anyway. So after Eddy left, he ran downstairs to get another apple to eat and tried going upstairs two steps at a time, just for the hell of it.</p><p>Umber eyes now squinting at his closed door, he heard footsteps trudging upstairs, coming closer and closer. Brett mentally panicked, not wanting Eddy to catch him awake while doing nothing so he messed up the sheets and posed in a weird sleeping position. He couldn't stop the curve of his lips from forming though because this is so <em>funny</em>. He feels silly thinking that he needs to convince Eddy that he's asleep.</p><p>Shortly, the door to his room creaked open after a minute and Eddy's head slowly peeked inside. He saw the merman looking so peaceful in his bed, his chest slowly rising up and down. He didn't want to disturb his nap but something makes him want to enter the room and admire Brett's sleeping face. So he did exactly that; silently walking towards the merman and sitting at the edge of the bed.</p><p>He continued admiring Brett's peaceful and content state. Eddy couldn't help but wonder, for how long will he see this angelic face? He's sure that the day will come that Brett will have to leave him, because he can't stay in land forever. He's not a human and the ocean is his home, and as lonely as that sounds, it's the truth. It's crazy how the merman has captured his heart in such a short period of time that he's already craving to see his pretty face every single day.</p><p><em>Wait—</em>there's a ghost of a smile on Brett's face. He wasn't sure if it's really there at first, so he scooted a little bit closer to check. Maybe he's just imagining it. But when he was close enough, the smile grew slightly wider. Brett was struggling <em>not</em> to giggle.</p><p>And then it clicked.</p><p>Brett's actually <em>faking</em> sleep. He began chuckling at the merman, finding this whole situation ridiculous yet entertaining. Can Brett get any cuter?</p><p>"Brett," he sang, grinning. "How long do you plan on closing your eyes?"</p><p>The other still didn't move, all too determined to keep up his failing act.</p><p>"I see how it is," Eddy smirked and began tickling Brett's sides, causing him to open his eyes wide then squirm.</p><p>"Ah! No!" Brett whined, desperately trying to push his hands away. The brunette only ignored his plea and continued tickling him until short, breathy giggles began escaping his red lips. "Eddy! Stop!"</p><p>Eddy laughed at the other’s state and stopped, looking at the merman whose chest was heaving. <br/><br/>Brett dropped his arms and laid back again while pouting at the brunette. "What did you just do?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't get the question.</p><p>The merman sighed and forced himself to sit up. He reached for Eddy's sides and copied what the other did to him just a while ago, and the brunette immediately moved his pale hands away from his sides. He need not know that he’s very, <em>very</em> ticklish.</p><p>"Ah.” Eddy grinned. “Tickle. I tickled you."</p><p>"Don't do it again next time!"</p><p>"I don't know," He joked, prolonging the O sound. Brett was seriously about to protest and tickle him when he suddenly cut him off. "Do you wanna go for a swim?"</p><p>Upon hearing that, Brett instantly cheered and bounced in the bed. "In the pool or in the beach?"</p><p>"Just in the pool. I came from outside and it would take a lot of effort if we go to the beach just for a short swim. We have to pack up some stuff and all that. Beach next time?"</p><p>Brett thought that it was better if they went to the salty waters of the beach, but he still happily nodded because he liked swimming and he will never turn down an invite of it. </p><p>
  <em>Next time it is for the beach,  then.</em>
</p><p>His mismatched sock-clad feet met the floor as he ran to the restroom downstairs to get his towel behind the door. Eddy then smiled and followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>Brett was the first to dive into the pool; his pale legs immediately transforming into his grey tail at his will. He's happy to be a merman again and it's been a while since he swam. He swam in circles, eagerly flipping his tail underwater to get reminded that his tail is a part of his body. Being a human and walking with feet is really tiring, plus you do it every day. But when he's a merman all he has to do is swim and dance along to the waves which doesn't take that much effort because he's been doing it all his life.</p><p>He swam to the surface and looked at the house, waiting for Eddy to join him. "Eddy! I'm already here!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming!" He heard him shout back. Brett tilted his head to the side because <em>what's taking him so long?</em> He looked at the door for another minute before continuing to swim happily.</p><p>Eddy was changing into some swimming shorts when the merman called him and he tried sliding his bloody tight jeans off of his legs in one go, but <em>of course</em> that's impossible. Back when he was eighteen, black skinny jeans were the trend, but now that he's twenty-seven and his body has grown so much, he wants to curse his younger self for buying so many skinny jeans, and <em>only</em> skinny jeans that will probably last him a lifetime. God, the torture he goes through whenever he tries to get them off.</p><p>He groaned in satisfaction when he succeeded in taking them off and proceeded to wear the shorts. He rolled his eyes at how easily he wore them and glared at the jeans he placed on the sink. He went out and was making his way towards the door when all of a sudden the glorious tune of <em>Eine Klein </em>played from the living room.</p><p>He took a couple of steps back and saw his phone vibrating, Ray's name flashing on the lit-up screen. <em>What does this chef want?</em></p><p>"Hey, what’s up?"</p><p>He heard Ray giggling in the other line, "-mina, we just messed up this whole surprising thing. There isn't even a doorbell out here!"</p><p>"Ray?" Eddy raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he's saying in the other line.</p><p>"Oh, Eddy!" Ray giggled, clutching his phone closer to his ears. "Sumina and I are outside your house right now. We're supposed to surprise you but we cannot enter your strictly protected house!"</p><p>"It's the reason why it's protected in the first place. To prevent people like you from entering my precious household." He playfully shot back, laughing at the end.</p><p>Sumina snatched her boyfriend's phone and shouted at the screen, "Open the door!"</p><p>"Did you guys bring food?" Eddy began laughing even louder, evilly planning on prolonging his friends’ hardship.</p><p>Ray scoffed while Sumina snorted. "Edward Chen! We didn't go here just to stand outside the gate!"</p><p>"It's actually open you dipshits!" He retorted before ending the phone call. How his friends didn't know that, is beyond him. He carelessly threw his phone in the cushion and went out to meet the two.</p><p>Once the gate opened, what he saw made him freeze in his spot.</p><p><em>Fuck!</em> </p><p><em>Fucking shit, </em>he cursed again mentally. The scene unfolded before his very eyes; Brett flipping his grey tail, causing a huge splash of water everywhere and it just so happened to be the exact moment Ray and Sumina opened the gate. He was standing by the entrance door, staring back at Brett's wide eyes, mouth hanging open.</p><p>There was a long, painful silence, but that was before Ray voiced his thoughts out loud.</p><p>"Fucking hell." Their feet were glued by the gate and frankly, they didn't know what to react. Sumina's hands were just hanging by her sides as she gaped at the merman in front of her.</p><p>Eddy smiled awkwardly, "Surprise?"</p><p>"<em>What do you mean surprise?</em>" Sumina cleared her throat, throwing a funny look towards Brett. Her eyes went from his head to toe, then back to their friend Eddy.</p><p>Eddy gulped. "I-it's not as weird as you think, <em>really.</em> Brett's just practicing for a show that will be held at the aquarium in another town next week."</p><p>Sumina observed the marine’s face intently. His expression was not crumbling, so she just opted to nod. "Oh, this is Brett? That one who ran away at Starbucks?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's him."</p><p>"Since when did he get a job?" Ray pressed, looking at the merman curiously.</p><p>The brunette shrugged to play it cool. "A week ago. I figured that if he's gonna stay with me, he should at least get a job so we can share in the groceries and bills."</p><p>Sumina hummed in acceptance and gave Brett a cheeky smile. "So you're wearing a fake tail, huh?"</p><p>Brett meekly nodded, blushing. He's still not used to being around new people, and even though he's met both of these guys from day one he still doesn't know if they're a hundred percent nice or not. He hoped that they will buy Eddy's spur-of-the-moment lie because he never knows whether they will react positively or not.</p><p>Eddy forced a laugh and wiggled his eyebrows at Brett, "Sorry my friends had to see you like that."</p><p>"No, not at all, he looks cute wearing a tail. Can I try it?" Sumina joked, earning a pinch in the side from Ray.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll look great as a mermaid." The merman said in a shy manner and Eddy snorted at what he just said. </p><p>"Sumina as a <em>mermaid?</em>  'm pretty sure she could play Ursula's part really well."</p><p>"Excuse me!" The lady barista exclaimed, mock offended.</p><p>Ray was feeling that something's not quite right in this situation, but ultimately chose not to dwell on it too much. He sighed and noticed Brett staring at him worriedly, so he gave him a smile and a wave to show that everything's alright. Brett grinned and waved back before plunging into the water again, trying to swim extra gracefully, going in circles and flapping his grey tail without difficulty.</p><p>Eddy smiled and mentally thanked god that he was able to come up with a buyable excuse, but how is Brett going to transform back to human with two pairs of eyes observing him? He has to distract the other two somehow.</p><p>Maybe a pizza and beer night would be enough. So he grinned and ran out, diving into the cold water of the pool. Sumina and Ray shook their heads and entered the house to place their bags inside. Once situated, Eddy resurfaced to invite them. </p><p>“Hey lovebirds, you wanna swim with us?"</p><p>"Nah, I don't have any extra clothes with me," Sumina answered without glancing, already working on the sound system and comfortably going through the brunette's countless classical albums. She bit her lip in concentration until she saw a <em>Hillary Hahn plays Bach</em> debut album.</p><p>"This is so nostalgic. Let's hear this!"</p><p>Eddy became pleased when he heard the <em>Preludio</em> playing, getting louder and louder as Sumina pushed the volume up so the music reached the poolside. A twosome that likes listening to classical music; he knew he picked his friends well.</p><p>"I have many shirts and shorts upstairs if you two are going to stay the night so that won't be a problem, Sumina." He offered, but mentally he was hoping that they wouldn’t agree.</p><p>They <em>did</em> though, so he blamed himself for pushing it. Now Brett had to transform back before Sumina and Ray take a dip. Shit, how's he going to do that?</p><p>Ray stood up and looked at Eddy, "Which side is your room again? It’s been so long that I kinda feel lost and intruding."</p><p>“That’s because you are.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p><em>Ah,</em> <em>I know what to do, </em>he thought."It’s on the left side upstairs. I can't lead you to my room because I'm wet, I'm sure you guys can take care of yourselves."</p><p>"Of course!" Sumina said. She was about to drag her boyfriend up the stairs when Eddy talked again.</p><p>"No funny business in my room!" the brunette added, just to seem perfectly normal. Sumina and Ray didn't answer just to tease him, laughing to themselves before disappearing from his sight.</p><p>Eddy then immediately got out of the pool and went to the merman with a nervous look on his face.</p><p>"Brett!" He called, and the merman surfaced. "You have to transform back into a human, now!"</p><p>The smaller one didn't really question him and plunged into the water once more, doing his same old ritual underwater. Eddy looked alternately between the pool and the door while hoping that his friends take their sweet time changing. </p><p>A few minutes later, bubbles raced upwards and Brett's tail was replaced with legs.</p><p>"H-help me up," Brett asked, shakily reaching for Eddy's hand. The brunette held on the other's pale hands, getting him out of the pool just in time when Sumina and Ray raced out of the house.</p><p>"Oh, why are you leaving already?" Ray asked, staring directly at them.</p><p>Brett stuttered, "I-I'm done practicing, and I'm already feeling cold so I'm g-going to take a shower now."</p><p>"Where's your fancy tail?" Sumina looked around, searching for the grey coloured costume but found it nowhere. "Did you take it off?"</p><p>"He became shy when you two teased him for it!" Eddy said in an accusing tone, to which the lovebirds immediately protested.</p><p>Ray gasped at the blatant accusation. "Hey, I wasn't teasing him!"</p><p>"Me too, I even asked him if I could wear it! I meant absolutely no harm!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Eddy waved them off. "You can go now, Brett, try not to wet the floor too much when you walk inside."</p><p>Brett nodded without a word and ran inside the house, still feeling the guests’ suspicious eyes on him. He’s gonna have to leave it to Eddy’s reasoning skills to get them off his back. </p><p>
  <em>Thank god his secret's still kept, because if they found out that he's a merman then he didn't know what else to do besides leaving.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for another late update lol. I recently started working again so that's been taking much of my time ;_;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Time always seems to fly so fast whenever you're with your friends. </em>
</p><p>That's what Eddy thought the moment he pushed himself up on the side of the pool to wash up, with Sumina and Ray following. The boys finally grew tired of swimming after playfully splashing water against one another. Sumina and Eddy <em>may have ganged up on Ray</em> in some way which resulted to a water-clogged right ear, and telling countless stories about work and how their lives are great in general. Why? They have steady jobs that give good salaries, they have their own house or apartment, they have the love of their lives right by their side - <em>okay, Eddy may have given a pointed look towards Sumina when she was happily explaining that </em>- to which the girl ignored, only smirking at him and continuing with other justifications. Eddy sighed and shook his head, but was mentally thinking about it. Brett can't be the love of his life. He just met the merman almost a month ago which is a <em>short</em> period of time and is just <em>not</em> enough.</p><p>Love is a strong word and should not be used without really meaning it, so that conversation ended with a satisfied Eddy, laid back Ray and a pouty Sumina.</p><p>Eddy just bluntly denied the girl's futuristic guess about he and Brett getting together. Sumina got upset at that; she usually is the type of girl who always thinks positively and believes that everyone deserves happy endings.</p><p>
  <em>Eddy definitely being one of them.</em>
</p><p>"What are we gonna do after washing up?" Ray broke the awkward silence between the two, grabbing one of the towels hanging in the doorknob to dry his hair.</p><p>The marine jumped a few times in an attempt to shake off the water from his body. "Maybe we could go watch a movie while drinking some beer?" He suggested, looking a little too hopeful to fully distract them with the Brett issue. These two are touchy-feely drunks which is the best way to avoid interrogations and background interviews.</p><p>"That sounds great!" Sumina beamed, standing on the rag to dry off her feet. She grabbed the second towel and handed the last one to Eddy, earning a thanks from him.</p><p>They dried themselves off in silence until Sumina and Ray stared at each other with sudden glints in their eyes. Eddy raised an eyebrow, clearly not knowing what's going on inside their heads, and was surprised when the two suddenly raced towards the restroom and slamming the door shut.</p><p>"What the?" He said with an amused expression, entering the house. <em>Whatever.</em> He's got all night to tease them anyways, and he needed to take a shower first because it's not fun prancing around in the house, wet, with the fucking AC on high.</p><p>Unfortunately he only has one bathroom in the house, so maybe he should just go upstairs to grab some clothes to change into once the lovebirds finish their <em>“business”</em>. Right after taking the first step up the stairs though he caught Brett emerging from the kitchen, wearing one of <em>his shirts</em> that's big and reaches his mid-thigh, looking adorable as fuck. He almost wanted to pinch his cheeks and hug the life out of him.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"What are they going to do in there?" Brett asked with sleepy eyes. His hair was sticking up in all directions and it looked like he was sleeping before the lovebirds with raging hormones came barging in.</p><p>"You mean Sumina and Ray?" The merman nodded. "Who knows."</p><p>Eddy’s grin made Brett cocking his head to the side, clearly not knowing what he meant. Of course he didn't get it, being the innocent merman that he is.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"Forget it." The brunette gave him a fond smile. Brett is just so precious and innocent and cute and he wants him to stay like the way he is forev-</p><p>He shook his head, running up the stairs to get away from the person that messes with his thoughts. He seriously needs to clear his mind and keep his feelings in check.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, so what movie do you guys wanna watch?"</p><p>"What about 50 First Dates?"</p><p>"Such a cliche, you are."</p><p>A loud snort was heard. Of course the girl would be the one to suggest a chick-flick. Sumina, not liking the teasing, huffed and placed a hand on her hip because here they go again with another playful, pointless banter.</p><p>"Fine, Mr. grumpy pants, what <em>better </em>movie do you suggest we watch?" She asked the brunette with an eyebrow raised so high.</p><p>"I mean, <em>obviously</em> Inception-"</p><p>"We should watch John Wick because it’s badass." Ray interrupted them, holding the case of the old movie.</p><p>Eddy, knowing how much Ray loved the actor, laughed out loud, his head throwing back in the process. "That's so biased of you, Ray. You should give other actors a chance to have a place in your heart y'know?"</p><p>"I'll have to think about that."</p><p>Out of nowhere, Sumina grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Eddy in the head with it. Apparently, she wasn’t done with her wrath. "You're being such a dick today!"</p><p>"Yeah you’re a big dick, Eddy." Ray muttered with a chuckle. Sumina perked up and giggled along, happy that her boyfriend is taking her side in the argument for once. Ray's always in between, playing safe, not wanting to get involved for the most part.</p><p>"D'you hear that Eddy? Ray says you're a big dick. It's two on one."</p><p>The brunette only snorted. "I <em>do</em> have a big dick but whatever, that's a given."</p><p>"That's not what I was saying!" Eddy waved Sumina off with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Bretty, you should choose the movie that we'll watch tonight." He turned to Brett, ignoring the amused look he is giving him from the side.</p><p>Brett cleared his throat and shifted in the couch, thinking of a title he was curious about back when he was looking at the cases one by one. He couldn't remember anything, so he said what came to his mind. "Uhm, anything with waters on it?"</p><p>"Baywatch!" The three of them said in unison. Ray cheered. He eagerly grabbed and opened the case of the said movie, placing the CD inside the player and scooting closer to Sumina for a cuddle session. Who says no to cuddles?</p><p>"This is going to be one helluva night!"</p><p>"Of course you'd use <em>helluva</em>, Sumina."</p><p>A slap against skin cut through the silence, followed by Eddy's grumble about girls. Brett giggled to himself because right now he's seeing the side of Eddy around close friends. He's funny, playful and tends to be a bit of a jerk. Unlike the usual caring and protective side he sees every day.</p><p>When they were on to the second movie entitled <em>Mean Girls</em>, it didn't take long for the lovebirds to get bored of the movie, already watching it for the hundredth time. There were two long empty boxes of hawaiian and pepperoni pizza as well as four half-full bottles of beers on the table. Drinking was originally Eddy's idea, for the so-called <em>distraction</em>, and judging by the sight of the lovers laying on the carpet he knew he's succeeded.</p><p>Sumina and Ray were doing lovey-dicey things while on the carpet and it looked like they wouldn't stop any time soon, to the marine’s utter dismay. They should really get a room—</p><p>Eddy just continued focusing on the movie which was already in the climax, but he was distracted by Brett's gasp behind him. He turned to look at the merman whose eyes were trained on their two lip-locking friends, cheeks the pretty colour of rose.</p><p>"Pretend that you don't see anything," he whispered, an amused expression on his face. "I think they'll have to stay the night in here because they're drunk and high on love."</p><p>Brett, already feeling hot for some unknown reason, <em>maybe it's the beer or just his unusual body temperature</em>, gently shook his head at him. "Oh, Uhm. Okay.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Eddy. C-can you.. look after me tonight? I really don't feel well."</p><p>The marine’s head quickly shot to his direction, scooting closer this time, checking Brett’s neck and forehead. There's nothing wrong with his temperature, which is weird because the merman's facial features doesn't hold its usual glow.</p><p>"Your temp is normal though, do you think it's because of the beer?"</p><p>Earlier, Brett tried the beer and forced himself to drink it like a man in order to not be weird in Sumina and Ray's sight. They were throwing him weird glances when he wasn't touching his bottle, and even weirder when Eddy made up a pathetic excuse about him not being much of a drinker. It's only <em>one</em> <em>bottle</em>, after all.</p><p>But he already wasn't feeling well before that. He didn't know what was happening in his system. He did a lot of stuff for the first time, not knowing which one of them caused the hot, heavy feeling inside him. He's weakening, and it's not even because of drowsiness.</p><p>"I- I don't know, Eddy." Brett croaked out, sitting up straight to get a glass of water.</p><p>Eddy held his thigh, "Stay here. I'll take care of you."</p><p>Brett blushed and slowly laid down again, looking at Eddy's shadow disappearing through the kitchen. He sighed and laid on his back again, the image of Sumina and Ray kissing in his head. He wonders how doing that with Eddy will feel like. Will it be nice like the last time they kissed? Or even better?</p><p>The brunette returned with a glass of water and a paracetamol in the other hand. "Here, put this tablet in your mouth then drink the water. It tastes a little bad, just a little heads up."</p><p>The merman slowly sat up and did as told. The lovebirds, still oblivious to what's happening around them were giggling like idiots in the background, making Brett smile. It's good that they're having a good time.</p><p>"You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." Eddy offered, brushing Brett's fringe to the side. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"No," Brett whined and grabbed the end of Eddy's shirt; it sounded like he's begging. "Please stay with me. <em>Please</em>, Eddy."</p><p>Eddy became silent for a moment. How the heck is he going to keep his feelings in check when Brett continues to look vulnerable and be dependent on him like this? He stared at his determined umber eyes in the tv-lit room. God, what's he going to do?</p><p>Brett on the other hand was looking up at Eddy's plump limps, because the tempt to kiss the man who saved him was becoming too overwhelming. He envies Sumina and Ray so much, he wanted to do what they're cutely doing with Eddy as well. The question of how will it feel to kiss him continuously lurking in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Guess he'll have to find out soon.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Brett didn't know why he's here.</p><p>The only thing he knows is that he's sitting on one of the big rocks in the long seaside of the central town, looking at his dazed reflection in the water. He sees the dim light hiding beneath his eyes, ashamed of losing its usual brightness, and he couldn't help but feel helpless while the world continued to move around him, time passing by, people coming and leaving without traces. He's a small speck of dust in the whole wide world and he wonders if he will ever figure out the reason why his fate brought him here on land. What's his <em>purpose</em> here? Underwater, he's supposed to rule the Atlantic, his home. But there's no such thing as <em>home</em> for him now. His mom is the one who makes a home out of the mess that is the kingdom. But now that she's gone, and all that there's left is his dad, things will <em>never</em> be the same again.</p><p>Eddy's arms can be the closest thing to home right now. Being in his arms as they cuddle always feels like nothing and no one can ever hurt him. He didn't have anyone here besides Eddy, and maybe his friends Ray and Sumina, but will they be enough for him to get by every single day? Will they always be there for him, to help him with his needs, to continue helping him without asking questions on what his future holds for him? He doesn't know the answer to that and he doubts that he'll ever find out, so he shakes his head to escape his thoughts. His vision is starting to get hazy and it feels like he's not actually in his body at all, the floating feeling overwhelming him a bit. He holds onto the rock to keep him in place and to assure himself that he will not fall into the water. He looks up to the sky, salty tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>He shakily sighs and looks back at his reflection only to find out that it wasn't his anymore.</p><p>"Sophie," he murmured, trying to focus on her. He blinks several times to improve his hazy vision but nothing changed.</p><p>Sophie was there in the calm wave of the water, the very image of her blankly staring back at him. She still looked the same as the day he left her in the kingdom, fine skin bringing out the light brown in her eyes. Her hair was slowly swaying with the water current down under. She looked helpless then, almost lifeless even, with the way she's not moving a single inch. That fact scared Brett so much, so he reached out to touch the water.</p><p>The moment his hand made contact with it, he was suddenly pulled under. He didn't expect it to happen at all. The water was too black and he started to drown, bubbles everywhere as the salty water filled his mouth and nostrils. He continuously sank deeper and deeper, looking at the light of the sky above. He missed this feeling. Being deaf in eternal silence under the middle of the sea, hearing nothing but his heart gradually slowing down its beat. He felt alive and dead at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>He's so, so tired. </em>
</p><p>"Brett."</p><p><em>I'm sorry, Sophie. </em> He slowly closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him.</p><p>"Brett! Open your eyes!"</p><p>Until he heard Eddy.<br/>-</p><p>Eddy was sitting in Brett's side, trying to be gentle as he tried to wake the merman up from his nightmare. He didn't know what to do, Brett was tossing and turning in their bed with his eyebrows creased and breath held.</p><p>"Brett, please wake up." He pleaded, holding both of his arms now.</p><p>"Soph," Brett mumbled.</p><p>"What?" Eddy stopped shaking him, leaning towards his face to be able to hear clearer. "What did you say, Brett?"</p><p>Then he suddenly just went rigid. The brunette froze, sitting up straight to observe the merman's features. He stopped moving altogether and it sent chills down Eddy's bones.</p><p>"Brett. You can't be kidding me, it's <em>not</em> funny anymore!" He said in a playful, yet nervous tone. He moved impossibly closer and turned to cradle him in his chest.</p><p>"Brett!" By now he was shouting, not caring whether he'll wake Sumina and Ray from the room across his. "Brett, open your eyes!"</p><p>Brett did.</p><p>In a split second, he was coughing and breathing hard, the feeling of drowning still suffocating him. He was frantically taking in his surroundings and the sight of Eddy looking worried, and being cradled in his arms assures him that he's <em>safe</em>. That he's not drowning anymore. He's not dying. He's <em>okay</em>. He's okay as long as he's with Eddy. He's alright now. Eddy is beside him.</p><p>"Brett, you're fine now. I'm here." The brunette continued whispering assuring things to his ear, rocking him gently in his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up from your nightmare sooner. You weren't responding even if I was shaking you. There's nothing that I could do except-"</p><p>"Eddy." He croaked out, bringing a hand up to hold Eddy's shoulder. "I'm f-fine."</p><p>"No you're not!" He said, pulling back to look at him in the eyes. "You had a nightmare and that's dangerous. Especially if you're unwell. I was worried that you died when you became still, and that's not okay."</p><p>It was obvious that the medicine he took last night didn't affect or improve Brett's condition at all. Eddy's lost because his temperature is normal, with 35 degrees Celsius like a normal human's body temperature should be, but his merman is paler than usual and his eyes tell a different story. He knows something is wrong with him and he's getting sicker as the time passes by. Eddy thought he's only a bit tipsy with the little beer he drank, but he's really sick now and he doesn't know how to deal with it at all.</p><p>"Stop worrying. I'll be fine." Brett assured him  with a small smile. His breathing was starting to even out as they look at each other wordlessly. "Will you cuddle me instead?"</p><p>With that, Eddy smiled at him and nodded distractedly. If that's what will make him feel better after a nightmare then who is he to disagree? It's not like they're going to <em>kiss</em> anyway so he didn't have to worry about getting sick as well.</p><p>He slowly laid down in their bed and opened his arms for Brett, who gladly moved closer and situated himself, his back against Eddy's broad chest.</p><p>It was obvious that Brett's condition worsened overnight. Eddy needs to think of a solution quickly before they're left with the last resort; <em>going to a hospital.</em> He couldn't risk revealing Brett's identity to anyone besides his friends or family so he starts enumerating the ways to make the situation better. He could ask Ray to cook for some porridge which is usually the food given to a sick person, and it wouldn't hurt trying it to a merman. Really, there's not much of a difference between humans and mermaids in his head. </p><p>He could also clean him with a cloth submerged into warm water, or turn the air condition off to let Brett sweat, or call a home doctor so he could watch from the side and prevent any form of water getting in contact with Brett's skin. The last thing they'll need is a doctor finding out that his patient is a mythological creature. He honestly didn't know if any of his ideas will work.</p><p>They laid there for a moment, Brett just brushing the skin of Eddy's arm that was placed around his waist. He wondered why he kept having these odd dreams about his best friend. He's going crazy every fortnight. Every single dream tells a different story and he always feels like he's floating in them. Maybe he should start searching for her now. Maybe Sophie is calling out to him, or maybe it's <em>the</em> <em>pearl</em> that he gave her that keeps their connection to each other in the form of dreams.</p><p>Before he gets the chance to form a theory, he heard Eddy gasp behind him. He slowly turned around with a confused expression. "What's wrong, Eddy?"</p><p>He only looked at him.</p><p>"Eddy?" He said, caressing his cheek. "What are you thinking of?"</p><p>"Maybe you need to go to <em>ocean</em>, Brett." He said. His surprised face turning to a happy, satisfied one. For the first time, he's making sense of the difficult situation. "Maybe you need to spend the day swimming there instead of my chlorine-filled pool. We’ve been delaying that trip. Maybe the chemicals are hurting you or weakening you because your body isn't used to dealing with it!"</p><p>Brett pondered for a moment. That's true. He was only hurting inside, and his temperature as a human is normal, but what about his inner self? He's been on land for a month now and it makes sense that he's weakening because he's supposed to be on water, not on land.</p><p>"You're right. I need to do that.” He answered, giving him a sweet smile. "It's so nice of you to help figure out what's wrong with me. I appreciate it, Eddy."</p><p>Eddy didn't expect him to say such a heartfelt thank you because it's really not a big deal and of course he'll help Brett feel better, he <em>swore</em> to himself the moment he took him in, but you could see that the sincere thank you made him happier with the way his eyes lighted up.</p><p>Brett stopped caressing his cheek when he remembered how he wanted to kiss him so bad last night. The urge is there again, his gaze going down to Eddy's slightly parted lips in a split second. With how concentrated on Brett Eddy is, he saw it, a smirk almost forming in his lips because Brett is so obvious with his actions. But throwing a comment about it would only ruin the magic of the moment so he chose to stare at his sparkling eyes instead, before slowly leaning towards Brett's pretty face.</p><p>The merman's eyes slightly widened when he realized what the brunette is about to do. They're going to kiss again and this time Eddy is making the first move. The heat surges through him like wildfire and he wonders if this is how getting a fever feels like. He does his very best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>His eyes slowly flutters shut and he could almost feel the brunette's lips on his, when suddenly there were footsteps outside and the doorknob was turning around.</p><p>The seaman immediately pulled back with rosy cheeks. He cleared his throat and reluctantly walked towards the door to open it, revealing Sumina and Ray giving them worried glances.</p><p>"You guys okay in there?” Sumina asked, peeking over Eddy's shoulder to check on Brett. "You were shouting Brett's name over and over again, and it's not even in the <em>you-know-what</em> way, what happened?"</p><p>Ray was rubbing his sleepy eyes as he leaned on the doorframe. "Sumina woke me up so we could check on you two, and when I did, you guys became silent. She literally dragged me over here to find out what's happening. What's up?" He yawned.</p><p>Eddy sighed and ruffled his own curls. "Brett is sick at the moment and he was having a nightmare a while ago. He's okay now though, there's nothing to worry about. Sorry 'bout that."</p><p>Both of them glanced at Brett on the bed.</p><p>"Are you sure? Is there anything we can do?" The chef asked and Sumina smiled, proud at her boyfriend for being a nice friend.</p><p>"Maybe Ray can cook some food for you, if you want?" She offered.</p><p>Brett gave them a shy smile and shook his head. "I'm good, thank you for worrying."</p><p>Sumina gave him a playful disbelieving look, "You might want to take that answer back, little mermaid, my boyfriend is a superb chef! You might feel better once you get a taste of his specials." She grinned and skipped past Eddy, sitting down on Brett's side to check his forehead.</p><p>"You're not hot, though?" She asked, head tilting to the side in confusion.</p><p>Eddy crossed his arms over his chest. "He said that he's feeling hot inside, and cold outside if that makes sense. I don't know if the AC is to blame here, but I'll see what I can do to make him feel better."</p><p>Ray snorted.</p><p>He turned to him with raised eyebrows, but Ray only wiggled his. "You're such a boyfriend material." He teased, a smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>The brunette punched him lightly in the arm and casually rolled his eyes. "<em>Fuck off, Ray.</em>" He said, walking towards the cabinet to get a shirt to wear. "Will you two be leaving this afternoon?"</p><p>Sumina hummed in approval and stood up to face Eddy who was now wearing a black v-neck. "I have an afternoon shift today, plus Ray's going to meet his family in the mall."</p><p>"Alright then," Eddy nodded and met Brett's eyes across the room. "We have a long day ahead of us."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>When they all went their seperate ways after Ray cooked a delicious meal for everyone, Sumina bid good luck to Brett for his supposed performance in the aquarium and hoped that he'll be better before he performs.</p><p>Brett only thanked her and clung back to Eddy, who was flat out ignoring another one of Ray's smirks. They announced that they're going to the clinic to set a check up, but in reality they're going to the sea.</p><p>They arrived in the central town and walked towards the dock, but it was a little crowded so they decided to drive a bit further away from town where the sea is still present. Brett was in the rocks, staring at his reflection in the waters just like what he did on his dream earlier this morning. The only difference is that Sophie isn't under the water.</p><p>Before Eddy called Brett out so they can leave though, he saw a girl as breathtaking as Brett. He was reminded of the day he first met the merman because they almost have the same aura, <em>strange</em> and <em>mysterious</em> if that makes sense, making him hesitate for a moment and choose to just silently observe the girl with dull brown eyes and pale lips, looking weak and lost.</p><p>
  <em>Could it be...?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I reckoned I should update before things go down south in my life lmao. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened in mere seconds then. Eddy turned in Brett's direction only to see the merman already tearing up, a few steps behind him.</p>
<p>"Sophie!" Brett called out, voice raw.</p>
<p>The girl snapped out of her daze at the mention of her name. She looked towards the source of the voice and nearly whimpered at the sight of Brett, the merman, the childhood best friend she was missing and finding for days. After many long weeks, they're finally <em>reunited</em>. She forced herself to stand up, her knees pathetically wobbling in the process. It looked like she wasn't used to having legs yet, and the fear was evident on her face as she tried to walk towards him. So Brett ran to her instead, meeting her halfway.</p>
<p>Eddy just stood there with a pained smile, hoping that from today onwards everyone's misery will be put to an end, especially Brett's.</p>
<p>
  <em> They can only hope for the better. </em>
</p>
<p>It was such a heartbreaking sight to see Brett and Sophie reunite after not seeing each other for so long. Eddy usually isn't the type to get affected by dramas, but seeing the obvious <em>hurt</em> and newfound <em>hope</em> in the lady's face, which Brett must be mirroring right now, is just too much. There must be a tear in his heart somehow.</p>
<p>Five minutes have passed and he was torn between two things. To just continue standing there, watch them interact with one another or to walk towards them and tell them that they should go somewhere more private. Passersby have been throwing them judging glances because of their tear-stained cheeks, red noses, and loud sobs. Really, Eddy doesn't get why people have to be so rude all the time.</p>
<p>Earlier, he had his eyes squinted on a group of nosy high schoolers who began snickering upon seeing the two looking ridiculous while crying, pathetically shaking in one of the park benches. Brett and Sophie are currently in their vulnerable state. Both of them do not deserve to be made fun of, especially with the shit they went through. They're still facing one of the toughest times in their lives and what they need is support, not judgment from people they don't even know. Even if the two were oblivious to what was happening around them, being focused on one another's presence.</p>
<p>Eddy sighed heavily and started walking towards the pair while thinking of a place they could go to instead of staying in this lively town.</p>
<p>Brett noticed his walking figure in the corner of his eye, and he quickly sat up straighter, looking so small, so fragile, and mostly <em>ashamed</em> of crying in front of the brunette. It's not the first time that the brunette has seen him cry. He always went to Eddy's bedroom after every single dream he had so there's actually nothing to be ashamed of now, but if there's one important thing to know about him, it's that he hates being so <em>weak</em>. Crying is a sign of yet again weakness, and he's done nothing but show how weak and powerless he is in front of him. Frankly, he's <em>so tired</em> of it. But despite that, Eddy only gave him a reassuring smile, as if saying that <em>it's okay, he's not doing anything wrong at all,</em> being the understanding man that he is. The merman must have understood, judging by the slight tug of his lips upward.</p>
<p>"W-who is he?" Sophie's shaky yet loud voice took them out of their own world. She's staring at Eddy with a straight face, and the brunette felt a bit uncomfortable with the way her brown eyes were looking directly at his. She looked like she was staring right at his very soul, finding out the deepest parts of him that he didn't want anybody to know. So it's expected that he's the first to break eye contact, choosing to casually slip his hands in his pockets just for the sake of doing something else.</p>
<p>Brett perked up at the chance of introducing the man who saved him to his best friend, wave after wave of good memories running through his head. He even paused to try and list the things Eddy had done for him, turning to Eddy but frowning when finding out that he wasn't looking their way. "Um, this is Eddy. He's my good friend. He took me in and helped me the first time I stepped foot on land. He's done so much for me that I can't even enumerate it right now, but I'm very, very thankful to have met him and to have him in my life."</p>
<p>Eddy's cheeks heated up. He looked down on the pavement to hide his crimson blush, trying to convince himself that Brett did not just say that in a tone that sounded like an indirect confession. Brett <em>doesn't</em> know these things, it must not be it, he's innocent. Right.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the mermaid suddenly moved back, looking offended at how fond Brett sounded, because to her humans are <em>dangerous</em>. She's rendered speechless by the sparkle of his umber eyes, the loving smile he's sending the man standing across them, how happy he looks just by mentioning his name. As his best friend, she knows she's supposed to be supportive and relieved at his happiness, but because of a <em>human</em>? She <em>doesn't</em> understand. Why does Brett like humans now? They shouldn't ever be trusted. Humans are unpredictable beings and one will never know what goes on through their heads. They can be just as deceiving as their own kind, and despite the countless tales about human connections to merpeople that she knows Brett's heard of, he still chose to like a human.</p>
<p>There are old tales telling that there was once a human who fell in love with a mermaid and he convinced her to spend time on land, but the mermaid never returned to the sea. There have been rumors that they skinned the mermaid alive, causing the distrust of merpeople to humans. There's also a story about fishermen trying to catch mermaids just to experiment on them, resulting in mermaids devising a cruel defense against humans. It's what is written in history books, mermaids luring men towards the sea and drowning them in the water. It was the start of a silent war. The merkind distancing themselves from human territories, never ones to disrupt peace, then the years continued to pass by and humans started to forget about the existence of mermaids. Mermen are the reason for violent storms and sinking ships but in Sophie's perspective, it only happens when human ships trespass their sea territories. It's honestly better that their worlds don't collide because, in that way, peace will remain. That's what she thinks, and it will stay that way no matter what happens.</p>
<p>"Eddy, this is Sophie. The one I have been having dreams about, my childhood best friend." Brett finished, not noticing the change in Sophie's facial expression. He was too happy to care, the fact that he was feeling sick also slipped his mind now, because two of his favorite people in the world finally met each other. Nothing gets better than this. He can spend time with either of them whenever he wants and he feels so happy with the way everything is starting to pick up.</p>
<p>Eddy awkwardly waved at her with a small smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Sophie. I'm glad you two have been reunited." Even though he's got a feeling that they're not going to get along, he's honest with what came out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Sophie only nodded, but Brett shot her a worried glance due to her lack of response, thinking that there's something wrong or that he said something that upset her. So she added a short "Hello, Eddy. Thank you." Just to assure Brett that everything is fine.</p>
<p>She glanced at the brunette again, then looked away after finding Eddy already looking at her. She's always been quick to judge, and if she dislikes something or someone, it's usually always final, but if Brett likes the guy then it will be really hard to talk him out of this. The two boys already spent more than a month with each other; obviously there would be attachment by now, plus Brett is a soft-hearted merman. She can't have the human breaking Brett's heart because of him being the dependent one in their relationship. She's going to be the strong one for them. Then someday they'll leave this town in search of a new, safer place. They can do it, they can live on a deserted island for all she cares. Just, away from humans. That's the most important thing to remember.</p>
<p>"We should head somewhere more private if the both of you want to have some alone time together," Eddy spoke up, looking around them. It's already rush hour so the streets were packed with people who already want to go home.</p>
<p>"Where do you suggest we go to, Eddy?" Brett asked, standing up and stretching out his trembling limbs.</p>
<p>"You're sick, remember?" The marine walked towards him, looking genuinely worried. "We should get in the car and drive further where you can swim in the ocean."</p>
<p>"You're sick?!" Sophie exclaimed, eyes widening at the information. She stood up but lost her balance due to her quickness, and Eddy held her arm out of reflex. She almost groaned at the unwanted contact, but opted to shrug his hand off and rub at her arm. "That's not good. You have to swim in the ocean for a few hours. If your condition is worse, maybe a whole day."</p>
<p>Brett bit his lip, "How do you know?"</p>
<p>"Brett, it's our bodies. I don't know why you keep on forgetting relevant information like this."</p>
<p>First, the human past, now that. Brett has changed in some way, he couldn't forget his <em>roots.</em></p>
<p>"It's hard, okay?" He sighed, seemingly stressed now. "I just, I want to forget <em>everything</em> that happened in the past but we know that it's not easy to just turn your back against your own kind, even to your own father!"</p>
<p>"Brett," her voice cracked. She didn't mean to pressure him.</p>
<p>"Most days I just want to forget everything just so I could avoid the pain." He mumbled, wiping off the forming tears in the sides of his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have left the castle and let my father kill me instead. Then we get this over with."</p>
<p>He's just so tired of hiding, of remembering, of having to deal with the nightmares that wouldn't ever let him escape. It almost reached the point that he didn't care if he died in his dreams now, because if that happened he wouldn't have to deal with so much shit in reality anymore. It's the only easy way out.</p>
<p>
  <em>But Eddy.</em>
</p>
<p>Eddy keeps his feet on the ground. He's the only thing that he looks forward to after suffering. He's the beautiful rainbow after the rain, he's the trophy after a tiring match, the anchor against the tidal waves. In his eyes, Eddy is everything <em>nice</em> that he can think of. He always makes sure that Brett is safe and sound. That he gets to eat and enjoy every property that he has as if it was his own. With him, he's welcomed to do everything he wants, to feel nothing but happiness bubbling in the pit of his stomach, to experience love, to cry in laughter, to know what it's like being in pure bliss. He doesn't want to leave the home he finds in Eddy, and that reason is enough for him to stay wherever he is right now and to not give up on his life.</p>
<p>"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Sophie pleaded. "You don't mean any of what you said right?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I do.</em>
</p>
<p>"Let's just... go somewhere else so I can get better sooner." It's a pathetic move to change the subject but he didn't want to answer her question because he <em>does</em> kind of mean it. He stood up and dusted off his jeans, avoiding everyone's eyes.</p>
<p>Eddy hugged him tight without a word in an attempt to comfort the sad merman, then he held his hand as they went to his car, Sophie following them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm so glad you're here now." Brett confessed, holding one of Sophie's dainty hands. They were now in the sea, their tails flipping under the calm water every few seconds. It's been a few hours since they arrived in the middle of nowhere with the sea shown on the side of the highway, and they knew it's the best place to swim without anyone finding out what they are.</p>
<p>Eddy was sitting on the hood of his car back in the highway, refusing Brett's offer on swimming with them in the ocean for a few hours. The brunette wasn't dense to not notice Sophie not wanting him there, and he had a guess that the two were going to discuss some things that he shouldn't be involved in. It's not like he'll understand any of what they're talking about anyway, so he chose to just spend time sitting in the hood of his car while scrolling down on his social media accounts, trying to keep up with the world. He keeps an eye out for them every now and then, but he focuses mainly on the screen of his iPhone, intensely watching a video of a random concerto.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you <em>found</em> me, Brett." Sophie answered, showing him her pearly white teeth. "It was hard swimming across the ocean just to find you, y'know?"</p>
<p>"How did you even find the central town?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "We went to a certain place first before going here to this city. Surely it must have taken you a long while to figure out where I went."</p>
<p>"I admit, it took me a <em>really long while</em> before I started finding you," she murmured, eyes shutting as the flashback automatically played behind her closed eyelids. The green whips hitting her in different places in her body like blazing fire only feels like yesterday, the degrading insults, the ache of an empty stomach, the booming laughter, and endless tortures of the king crossing her mind.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" His eyes trained on her because he's afraid that she'll disappear in a blink of an eye. He doesn't want this to be just another dream that he'll want to forget after waking up.</p>
<p>Sophie shook her head to clear her thoughts and gave him a forced smile. "I'm fine, don't worry."</p>
<p>Brett didn't seem to believe her, sensing that there's more to her story but he chose to let it slide for now. They're both tired, he shouldn't push her buttons right now.</p>
<p>"I've been having weird dreams about you for the past weeks. It feels like I'm floating in every single one of them, like I'm not supposed to be where I was in my dream. I kept on seeing you getting hurt, struggling with something, hearing you call out my name. It went on for days and I don't understand why it happens to me." He felt uncertain, unsure. "Are you really okay, Sophie?"</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine. Trust me, okay?" She replied, patting him on the shoulder. "I've been having dreams about you too."</p>
<p>That caught Brett's attention. "About what?"</p>
<p>"It's weird, and I don't understand it either but.. it feels like I'm seeing things through your eyes sometimes." She said, looking at him. "I mean, the only reason why I found you was because of the dream where I saw you walking in that town while looking at your surroundings. I saw an establishment with the name of the place you're currently at, then you sat on the big rocks near a dock which gave me a clue where I can easily find you. I'm not that smart with the geography of the world, but thanks to the sea creatures, they helped me locate the place you're in and spent a few nights swimming towards the direction of this place."</p>
<p>Brett gasped because it must be hard for his best friend to swim here all the way from home, just to find him and to know he's doing okay. She really didn't have to do that because he knew that one day he'll have to return to their kingdom, and yet here she is standing in front of him with bolf determination in her eyes, assuring him that they'll overcome this huge obstacle if they're together.</p>
<p>"Y-you didn't have to search for me." He murmured, but a proud smile was forming on his lips. He's so <em>proud</em> of how strong she is, and how good she managed to handle things on her own. Unlike him, who depends on Eddy all the time.</p>
<p>"I know, but I've been missing you. The longer I stayed in our chaotic kingdom, the more toxic gets to me. I <em>hate</em> it there." She said with venom in her voice. She hates Brett's ruthless father, she hates the constant fear reflecting on every mermaid and merman's eyes, the smell of blood mixing with the water. Their own territory has become dangerous that they cannot even call it their habitat anymore.</p>
<p>Brett understood her hatred because he has a similar feeling deep in his heart; how much he despises his own father. "You'll have to tell me more about what's happening in the kingdom, Sophie, but for now we should go back to Eddy and head home. It's starting to get dark." He stated, surfacing to check on the brunette. He's feeling a whole lot better than he was this morning, thankfully.</p>
<p>Eddy was already looking at the sea when Brett saw him. His head was in the clouds, but he snapped to reality upon seeing the familiar head pop out in the water. He waved with a smile.</p>
<p>Brett returned it, loudly shouting "I'm alright now! I don't feel sick anymore!"</p>
<p>"That's great!" He shouted back, hopping off of the hood and opening the door on the driver's side to turn on the heater. It will warm up the inside of his car so that Brett and Sophie won't shiver on their way home.</p>
<p>He has no idea whether the mermaid has a place to stay or none, but he figured that Brett will want her at their home to converse about all the things that he could think of all night to make up for the lost time. He smiled at the thought of Brett feeling very happy and on top of the world tonight, and honestly, that's all that matters to him. Brett's smile is one of his favorite things about him. And if he can do something to make the smile on his face stay for a while, he'll do it in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>
  <em>He really feels like falling in love.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think. How's the story going for you? I hope nothing is too weird and boring. Shoutout to my friend Kuroneko for always telling me (her?) thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update took a bit long and I'm sorry about that-- not many people read this anyway sksksk but thank you to those who still do! I appreciate every single one of you. Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things went just as Eddy had predicted. Sophie did not have any place to stay at and Brett invited her to a sleepover for the night, or even the following days until they both figure out what they should do during their stay on land. Eddy didn't mind Brett making decisions on his behalf, because the huge smile that seems to be permanently etched on his face was enough for him to accept whatever happens.</p><p>Sophie contemplated on easing up a little around the brunette because she realized that he's being overly generous and welcoming for someone who's just met another creature of a different kind, and he's taking it <em>so</em> <em>well</em> too. They went back to his home without any argument or interrogation done. She knows he's curious and eager to know personal things about their home under the sea and their other culture, but he held back and left all the questions for Brett to ask which she didn't get at all. The guy had been tense during the whole car ride as she and Brett conversed, and even if Eddy was trying to not be obvious that he's listening, she knows what he's doing.</p><p>She was waiting all night for him to ask, but he didn't. He cooked up some dinner for the three of them, did all chores, reminded her best friend of the plans that they have tomorrow morning, and went back to his own room to give them private time. She's taken aback by his admirable sense of self-control; how different he is from the typical description of humans. But even so, he hasn't earned her full trust yet. It was something that couldn't be earned overnight.</p><p>Eddy's plan the next day turned out to be shopping for Brett's clothes.</p><p>Right after an almost sleepless night between the two best friends, the merman woke up feeling all giddy and excited about what the day held for them all. Sophie was accidentally hit by Brett's cold feet as he left the bed, causing her to wake up groggily.</p><p>"Where are you going?" She asked, laying on her back and slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She grabbed the thick blankets up to her chest, shivering. The room was too cold and she disliked it.</p><p>Brett turned around and gave her a smile. "Hey, good morning. I'm going to Eddy's room to check if he's up." He walked towards the AC and turned it off once he saw her shivering, knowing that the cold air wouldn't leave the room even if he did.</p><p>"Already?" She frowned. It seemed too <em>early</em> for that. She felt like she didn't get any second of sleep at all from their endless conversation the night before, and yet here stood the boy, bursting with energy she didn't know where was coming from.</p><p>"Yeah, he's not an early riser but I want to check on him still." He quickly answered, already heading to the door. "I'll return in a few minutes, okay? You should go back to sleep."</p><p>"Brett…" she trailed off in a stern tone, trying to get him to understand what she truly wanted to say. Surely, the brunette can wait. Why was he so keen on checking up on him?</p><p>Brett defiantly crossed his arms over his chest, immediately getting what she was trying to say just by her tone. He gets it. She's against <em>them</em>, their <em>relationship</em>, if Eddy and him even were in one, but that doesn't change his mind at all. He wants to be the first thing the brunette sees when his chocolate brown eyes open. If Eddy was already awake, then at least he can cuddle with him early in the morning. Really, all he wants is to spend time with him before they get busy later in the mall, and it's a plus without Sophie observing them.</p><p>He doesn't know when he'll get a taste of the human's lips again but he prays it'll be <em>soon</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he's too far gone now.</em>
</p><p>"Brett!" the mermaid snapped him out of his fantasies, already sitting up on the bed looking worried. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up straighter, pale hand reaching up to hold the knob of the door.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about me, Soph, I'll be fine." He said in a soft voice, all signs of defiance gone. "I have no idea why you're uptight with Eddy, but he's a <em>great</em> <em>guy</em> okay? I experienced it firsthand, and you did too. He gave you a temporary home, food to eat, clothes to wear, so there's nothing to worry about. He has a kind heart."</p><p>Sophie obviously wanted to say more, but Brett was having none of it. If she doesn't want to trust him, or Eddy, then he can't do anything about it. And he's not willing to do anything to change her mind. "But-"</p><p>"It's honestly your decision, Sophie. But for now, I'm going to Eddy, okay?"</p><p>Sophie only stared at him until he left the room and gently closed the door. She deeply sighed and stared at the plain old ceiling as deep thoughts start swimming in her head. She had no idea whether the two are in a relationship, but the little gestures she keeps on catching definitely say something.</p><p><em>You just don't hug and kiss someone on the forehead before going to sleep right?</em> She saw Eddy doing it to Brett before he went to bed while wearing a fond expression on his face. She's willing to bet that he'll kiss him on the lips if she only wasn't there watching them like an eagle on the lookout.</p><p>And now that she knows what Brett will be up to, she can't stop thinking about the sickeningly sweet things both boys might find themselves doing in Eddy's own room later. There's no way she'll be able to go back to sleep now. The ideas her mind are forming tick her off and she wants to spy on them so bad, but she knows her own limits. She's definitely going to overstep a boundary by doing so. What if Eddy is only taking advantage of Brett because of his ignorance? What if he is actually two-faced? What if, what if, what if. There are endless possibilities and she can only hope that <em>nothing</em>, <em>no one</em> will hurt Brett in the future.</p><p>"I'll figure you out soon, Eddy. Just you wait." She murmured with determination laced in her voice, before laying back on the cold bedsheet, letting her eyes flutter shut.<br/>-</p><p>Brett already had a huge smile on his face when he silently opened the door to Eddy's room. He knows there's no need for him to knock anymore; the brunette promised him that he's going to leave the door open for him just in case he gets another nightmare. He didn't have any nightmare today and he had no reasonable excuse as to why he's here very early in the morning except he just wanted to spend some alone time with him. It is a little embarrassing, but it's too late to back out now. He's already here, and an adorable sleeping Eddy is now mere inches away from him. He nearly cooed at the sight.</p><p>He took a moment to appreciate how pretty and peaceful Eddy looked like when he's sleeping. He's seen this look several times over the past weeks, and yet it still manages to captivate him and take his breath away every single time. The messy curls sitting atop of his head, the long eyelashes against his cheekbone, his lips slightly parted as he breathes through them; it was truly a sight to behold, and Brett seemed trapped under his effortless spell with one thing in mind.</p><p>
  <em>No treasure in a chest or jewel hidden in the rocks can ever replace him, that's for sure.</em>
</p><p>Brett smiled to himself and slowly climbed under the dark covers, wanting to feel Eddy's body heat against his skin. He has no idea how the brunette's body is still so warm even if the air conditioning is high. Maybe it's an Eddy thing. He snuggled up to the boy to feel more of his warmth, but he, unfortunately, woke Eddy up in the process. </p><p>The marine groaned and moved around. It only took a matter of seconds when chocolate eyes finally reflected Brett just like how he fantasized about it.</p><p>"Brett?" His husky voice broke the silence. He's surprised to see the the merman already looking up at him with adoration. "Why are you here babe?"</p><p>The merman's cheeks turned into a rosy colour when the nickname slipped past those plump lips he likes so much. "I- I just want to spend the morning with you. It's okay if you go back to sleep, just- just let me stay here if that's okay?"</p><p>Eddy wanted to ask why he's being so clingy and affectionate all of a sudden, but he's not going to complain. Deep inside, he liked it a lot. He only smiled at him and pulled him closer to his body, trapping him inside his arms, face settling in the crook of the merman’s pale neck. He pressed a light kiss on the smooth, sensitive skin before pulling back and placing his head against the giant pillow.</p><p>"Of course it's okay. I like it when you're here." He smiled even with his eyes closed.</p><p>Brett's heart was beating so fast he's afraid Eddy will be able to feel it against his chest.</p><p>They comfortably stayed there in each other's arms for a while until Brett spoke up again. "Eddy?"</p><p>Eddy hummed and squeezed Brett's waist to let him know he's listening.</p><p>"Are we really going shopping later?"</p><p>"Yeah, we are. Are you excited?"</p><p>Brett tangled his legs with Eddy's under the covers and shifted impossibly closer to the boy, nodding his head. "I am, but what do you do when you go shopping?" He asked curiously.</p><p>The brunette looked down on him and chuckled. "You buy things you need, you shop for clothes. Instead of wearing my clothes all the time you're gonna have your own." He explained while already thinking of the brands that offer clothes that will suit Brett's delicate frame.</p><p>Brett whined and looked up to meet his eyes. "But... but I <em>like</em> wearing your clothes! They're comfortable and sometimes big, but I like them! It smells like you." He pouted.</p><p>Eddy couldn't believe what he was hearing and he was afraid his heart might explode. <em>Something really is up today,</em> this merman is acting a bit different from his usual shy self. He's getting more confident around him, being more open about his feelings, and he's becoming talkative as well. It's an improvement, but he's having a hard time adapting to Brett's change of personality. He doesn't know how to act and what to say to those comments.</p><p>He opted with "That's - that's nice to know," while staring at the sparkle in Brett's eyes.</p><p>It's scary how he's already grown attached to the beauty in front of him, and even scarier knowing his heart was in his hands. Even if Brett is a merman, he still likes him so much. It doesn't make him think of the merman any less.</p><p>And it may seem weird to others to fall in love in a span of several weeks. For him it is weird, but he doesn't care. He likes Brett, loves everything about him, even if he lacks information about the merman's past.</p><p>He suddenly realized that he's already thinking ahead of things and he doesn't wanna jinx anything so he momentarily closed his eyes to clear his busy mind.</p><p>"You're my treasure, Eddy." Brett heard himself saying as he continued staring at the brunette's pretty face. "I'm sure I don't need anything else in the world as long as I have you. And my best friend."</p><p>"You're being <em>achingly </em>sweet and vocal today, Brett." He pointed out with a smile.</p><p>That being said, Brett's confidence wavered a little but he tried to hide it with a chuckle. "Do you like me?"</p><p>
  <em>Nothing could have topped that as the most straightforward question that Brett asked him, ever. What in the world was happening? </em>
</p><p>"O-of course I do..." The brunette stammered while carding his fingers in the merman's hair. God knows how much he likes the merman in front of him. "I like you. Do <em>you</em> like me?"</p><p>"I do!"</p><p>Brett seemed satisfied giving that answer from the way Eddy's eyes lit up. "I'm... I'm very thankful to be here in your arms right now. To be honest, I'd like to stay here forever if given the chance."</p><p>He broke eye contact because what he's saying is becoming too sappy, and he didn't know if Eddy has fallen as deep as him in all this mess. "You probably don't know why I'm saying this but... yeah."</p><p>He was blushing <em>so</em> hard.</p><p>Eddy stared at the flustered yet genuine expression Brett's wearing until he couldn't stop himself anymore.</p><p>He leaned in and gave Brett the sweetest, longest kiss he's ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's my birthday tomorrow. Cant I just cancel the additional number to my age since 2020 has been so shitty? Seriously tho lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's that, Eddy?" Brett asked as his small hands pressed against the glass of a confectionery store like a curious kid discovering something for the first time. They were finally at the mall now and had been walking and looking around for something that will kill their time. They're supposed to buy Brett clothes, but the merman had been too distracted by the different stores and bright, colorful lights currently surrounding them. He could never keep to one place, leaving a shop behind as soon as something interesting catches his attention in a different direction.</p><p>The brunette tore his gaze away from his phone upon hearing the question and followed Brett's train of sight which lead to a tall strawberry shortcake, causing a smile to form on his lips.</p><p>"It's a cake, Brett. A strawberry shortcake to be precise. It's a dessert."</p><p>"Dessert," the merman said out loud, giggling at his poor pronunciation of the word. He prefers the way it sounded on Eddy's. "It looks beautiful." He added, liking the way the strawberries shone against the light focused on it.</p><p>The brunette hummed affirmatively, slipping his hand to intertwine with the other's pale fingers. "You can actually eat it. It's delicious!"</p><p>"I can?!" He gasped and waited no time dragging him inside the store in hopes of getting a taste of the pink cake. Eddy tried looking reluctant so Sophie would stop boring holes in his head, even though deep inside he's more than willing to grant the merman's wishes.</p><p>"Welcome to Black Star Pastry!" A girl in her teens greeted the three with a smile. Eddy politely smiled back and let the merman take the lead.</p><p>They stopped in front of a glass showing cakes in different sizes and flavours. Cakes that Eddy only eats during holidays or birthdays, knowing as the food being served aboard the ship only ranges from seafood, meat to vegetables. Desserts, yes, but only from time to time. Their crew always choose to stuff themselves with kilos of salmon or tuna, huge lobsters, crabs, and the finest of wine and beer. Looking at the sweets now kind of makes him drool.</p><p>Brett's eyes were obviously twinkling and Eddy found himself chuckling like the teen behind the counter. Brett is just so freaking adorable without him even trying.</p><p>"I didn't know you have a sweet tooth." He said, fondness dripping in his voice.</p><p>The statement seemed to have only passed from one ear to another when the merman let go of his hand to look around the store. Sophie followed her best friend to leave Eddy with the staff, because there's no way she's going to be able to handle the awkward silence that's bound to occur if she stays with him. It's much better this way.</p><p>"Are they your friends, sir?" The teen asked in a friendly way, eyes following Sophie and Brett walking around while eyeing the other pies, muffins, and bread the shop is offering.</p><p>"Huh?" Eddy snapped out of his reverie, awkwardly clearing his throat and standing straight. "What was that?"</p><p>"They your friends? Cousins? Workmates?" She smiled, nodding in their direction.</p><p>"Oh," he looked back to the two, but his eyes always focus on the mop of black hair hiding in the corner. He ponders for a while. They aren't acquaintances. Sophie, <em>maybe</em>, but that's plain rude. Brett is his friend but he wants to be something more. But he thinks maybe saying that they're all friends is the safest, easiest choice.</p><p>"Friends. We're all friends."</p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow and wiggled it in a playful manner, "You don't sound too sure, especially with your eyes turning to hearts as you look at him."</p><p>Eddy felt his cheeks heating up. "Him? Y-you mean Brett?" He stammered, "Is- am I that obvious?"</p><p>She burst into a giggling fit and nodded in response, finding them very adorable. "Yes, sir. To be honest I thought you guys are already in a relationship because I saw you holding his hand outside the window."</p><p>Eddy coughed and looked down at his Nikes. "Um, we're actually not so... yeah."</p><p>"Not yet!" She encouraged him, not liking the way his shoulders slumped at the fact. "Everything will happen at the right time so don't lose hope, sir. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see him with some other guy or girl who won't love him like you do."</p><p>He appreciated her words and he admits, it gave him a boost. "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right."</p><p>"So you should start by buying him the strawberry shortcake he's eyeing earlier!" She randomly said while smiling cheekily at him.</p><p>She didn't exactly say those words of encouragement just for him to buy something in exchange. She genuinely rooted for Brett and Eddy to get together in the future because they look like they're meant to be, but it would also be nice of them if they'll buy some sweets before they go.</p><p>Eddy laughed at her tactic but knew she didn't mean for it to come out that way. He knows she has a job and she's only fulfilling it. He pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, then looked at her name tag.</p><p>"Well, Chloe, looks like it's your lucky day today." He grinned.</p><p>"And yours will certainly follow," She tightened her apron and started to prepare the take out of the said cake with a smile. <em>If only customers were as nice as them,</em> she thought.</p><p>Meanwhile, a pair of umber eyes were currently set on a tray of cupcakes in assorted colours. He was crouching down to get a good view of the food. "Who are these faces?" He muttered to himself.</p><p>Sophie heard him due to her close proximity to the boy and read the card below the cupcakes. "Po-ke-mons?" She asked, unsure if that was even a word. "That one you're looking at is called Pi-ka-chu."</p><p>"That's even weirder," she said after a moment. Though she has to admit, the faces are cute.</p><p>"Pikachu. What a cute name." He liked the yellow one the most and he couldn't help but want it, so he eagerly walked back to the aisle to look for Eddy. He was already pouting when he saw him, and the brunette knows the look on his face all too well.</p><p>"Found something you like, hm?" He asked when Brett reached him with a drunken smile that shows just how gone he is for him. Brett hugged him from the side and shyly nodded.</p><p>"Pikachu." He mumbled against his chest.</p><p>"Pikachu?" He asked with confusion all over his face.</p><p>"He must be referring to our cupcakes designed in Pokemon faces. Would you like me to include that in the package, sir?" Chloe asked, hand positioned on the glass case of the cupcakes near the counter.</p><p>"Yes, please." He nodded and pulled out more dollars from his leather wallet. Brett's grip suddenly tightened on his waist. "What's wrong?" He looked down at him, who was looking at his hand.</p><p>"I- I just realized that you've been spending a lot for me." His voice unintentionally cracked and the guilt was evident on his pretty face. "I'm sorry! You don't have to buy them, we can leave-"</p><p>"Brett," He interrupted in a light tone. "I earn too much for myself, okay? My parents live in New Zealand and my sister is in London, so I don't have anyone to look after except you and me. You seriously don't have to worry about money." He smiled and rubbed the place where creases are formed in the merman's face. "Don't frown, I don't like it when you do."</p><p>He pouted then looked at Chloe who just finished packing the big cake and the cupcake. She saw him looking and handed it to Brett who shyly accepted the paper bag.</p><p>"Th-thank you so much."</p><p>She gave them a sincere smile. "You two look great together, and you're welcome! I hope to see you three again sometime."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure you will." Eddy shot back with a knowing look on his face that says she didn't have to point out the first part.</p><p>Chloe only winked at him when no one was looking. <em>Just saying,</em> she shrugged innocently.</p><p>"Sophie! Let's go!" Brett clutched the paper bag tightly in his hand and called out for his best friend. Sophie nodded wordlessly and followed the two walk out of the store.</p><p>After that, they proceeded with their original plan; buying Brett's clothes. It wasn't that hard considering Brett demanded the brunet to buy him clothes like his so it won't feel too different when he wears them himself. Eddy's heart was beating rapidly as he chooses, his mind forming pictures of how the merman will look like with each shirt.</p><p>Brett chose a few shirts with quotes and characters on them even though he didn't know who they were. It was then that Eddy decided that he'll download the marvel movies and watch it with him after.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, Eddy?" Sophie hesitantly called him out after their so-called shopping spree. Eddy quickly faced her, glad that Brett's best friend felt okay to call him out for something.</p><p>"Yes, Sophie?" He asked nicely.</p><p>"May I borrow Brett for a while? I need to talk to him about something, somewhere else." She said, rocking on her heels. She was fiddling with the hem of what used to be Belle's shirt.</p><p>"Oh." Eddy gulped and looked at Brett, who looked as equally confused as him. "Sure! I'll just, I'll stay here in the food court and wait for you guys to come back so we can eat dinner, is that alright?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sophie nodded absentmindedly.</p><p>"Okay." He smiled and gestured for them to go ahead. "Make sure to take care of yourselves!"</p><p>"We will!" Brett waved at him until Sophie manhandled him to the side, making them both disappear out of Eddy's sight.</p><p>"Where are we going, Soph?" He asked while peacefully looking around.</p><p>Sophie momentarily glanced at him as they continued walking. "We're running away because we can't be staying with Eddy any longer. It's going to make leaving harder for you, for us, Brett."</p><p>Brett stopped dead in his tracks and let go of Sophie's hold on his shoulders. "What do you mean we're <em>running away? </em>We're not!"</p><p>"We are! You should've left him a long time ago! Instead of spending time with a human you should be thinking about all the hardships other mermaids and mermen are going through every second you're away and enjoying with that human!" She spat angrily.</p><p>Brett clenched his fist and felt conflicted. He felt so mad that he wanted to scream at her; the only thing keeping him from doing so would be the humans passing by them. The least he wants is attention from anyone.</p><p>"Can't say anything, huh? Must be because I'm right." She sighed, disappointed that all has come to this. "We should leave and start creating a plan, Brett. We're running out of time."</p><p>"But..." Brett bit his lip, a tear rolling down his cheeks. "I love Eddy. I can't- I can't leave him."</p><p>Sophie took a step back as if his words burned her skin. "Are you really going to turn your back against your kind for a human? Are you out of your mind?!"</p><p>"I'm not turning my back, I just need more time to spend with Eddy! I'm sorry for not reaching your high expectations of me!" He shouted, eyes daring to meet her intense glares.</p><p>"You're the future king of the seas, don't you understand that Brett?" Sophie held both of his cheeks and stared deep into his eyes. "You're being so selfish right now. For Eddy, you'll seriously forget everything you've fought for in the past? You'll let our kind live in false hope that you're going to come back and save them from their misery?"</p><p>Brett just looked right at her bronze eyes, trying to keep himself standing under the weight of her stare. He thinks of his answer to her question. He probably will. He can't face his father, the one who killed his loving mother without being reminded of that tragic and chaotic night. The night that started his nightmares.</p><p>Sophie snorted in an unamused way. "You're not the Brett I know anymore. My best friend loves the underwater and every single soul swimming in the kingdom he owns. He's always been full of life, smiles a lot more vibrant, heart full of love and compassion for everyone. Always willing to help, never one to put himself before others. And as I stand here in front of you, I've realized something so disappointing it breaks my heart so much." She said, breaking their gaze and taking a huge step back.</p><p>"...he's not you." she finished, also tearing up.</p><p>"Sophie, don't say that." Brett started sobbing.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Brett, but I'm afraid I can't stay with you any longer if you've changed already. I'm going back to the ocean because apparently, trying to get you back is useless. A massive waste of effort." She spat, unsure if what she's doing is right, before ultimately turning around to walk away from him.</p><p>"Don't go! Please, don't!" He chased after her and held her wrist. "You don't have to do this, okay, I-"</p><p>"I'm leaving, Brett. Once you've realized that humans are all the same and that you made a bad decision, maybe then you could go home and try to regain your dignity and find your old, better self."</p><p>With that, Brett watched her back slowly getting farther and farther until she gets lost in the crowd, tears forming in the sides of his dull eyes.</p><p>Several minutes passed until Brett got to compose himself. He slowly walked back to where Eddy was sitting, explained nothing, and cried during the ride all the way home. It's not even 24 hours yet and Sophie already chose to leave him just like his mother. He's such a <em>worthless</em> person.</p><p>Eddy kept on asking him what happened and where Sophie went but he just wouldn't answer except "We should leave." He, of course, obeyed him without hesitating and together they went to the parking lot, opened the car, situated themselves, and left the mall.</p><p>Brett's sobs and hiccups were the only sound reverberating through the sides of the car and it pained Eddy a lot. The sight of his beloved looking all wrecked and hurt makes a knot in his heart, twisting and pulling his insides. He feels useless that he can't help him through the pain he didn't know what caused, so he opted to place his hand on his thigh and gave it a what he hopes is a comforting gesture.</p><p>After arriving home, Brett dashed towards his room and buried himself under the blankets, the scene where Sophie walked away replaying like a broken record in his restless mind. Eddy knew he had no appetite, so he abandoned the dozen shopping bags he's holding, placing them on the kitchen counter before starting his search for the merman.</p><p>He knew Brett is in his own room because of the open door, and there he really was. He gently shut the door and climbed in the cold bed, spooning him without a word. They just laid there, Eddy gently rubbing Brett's back while he cried.</p><p>"C-can you promise not to ever leave me, Eddy? Because all the important people in my life always leaves me." Brett said after a while, turning around to hold the brunette's face. His hands were shaking and he looked like a mess.</p><p>Eddy frowned and leaned in to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips in an attempt to cheer him up and maybe distract him from his sad thoughts. Much to his surprise, Brett broke it.</p><p>"Answer me." The merman pleaded brokenly.</p><p>"As long as you don't leave me as well, Brett." He answered with all honesty, holding the hand on his cheek. "I promise you. Do you promise me?"</p><p>Brett forced a smile and laid his head on Eddy's chest, exhaling the breath he's holding. "That I promise you."</p><p>Eddy hummed and pecked his lips before pulling his tiny body closer to his. It was okay; they can stay this way for the rest of the day if it meant Brett will feel better afterward. He could only guess that they fought over something involving their previous home, but he will be patient and wait for the merman to spill everything to him.</p><p>Meanwhile, sleep was slowly clouding Brett's mind, while all he could think about was how his own promise tasted salty on his tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh, thoughts about this chapter and how the story is going? Pretty please leave kudos and comments, and 'til next time! c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya, sorry for being MIA the past weeks! Work has been pretty hectic and I swear my routine here is starting to be like "upload a chap - vanish for god knows how long - remembers I haven't updated - upload a chap" and the cycle goes on lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "We're vicious creatures, Brett. We're never meant to associate ourselves with humans because we're not of the same kind. You're two sides of the same coin. And I know what you're doing, even though you're not aware of it. You're luring Eddy, aren't you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <b> What do you mean I'm <em>luring</em> him? I'm not doing anything, Sophie! </b>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're oblivious to what your inner self is doing because you're too busy trying to forget the real you, of course. I should've known you're still doing that." </em>
</p><p>
  <b> I don't understand what you're talking about! I love Eddy, I won't ever do anything bad to him! </b>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ah, yes, your oh so precious Eddy. You're luring him to help you survive on land because you know you can't do it by yourself. There are far too many differences between the two of you, aren't there? You turn into this poor, unfortunate soul who needs help and a bit of loving then hide your inner, cruel self in your temporary human body. Remember, Brett, he is mortal. It's dangerous for a merman and a human to be together. It will cause hardships for the human and he will never get to make decisions for himself ever again. Which is exactly what's happening right now." </em>
</p><p>
  <b> That's - that's not true! Eddy is making decisions on his own. I'm not- </b>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're neglecting life underwater and you cannot escape it forever! You have to be stronger and face your evil father because the throne is supposed to be yours. You cannot go against our kind who still believes in you, even though it's been more than a month since you've gone missing. They know that you're still alive, Brett. You can't disappoint them." </em>
</p><p>
  <b> I know that... But I'm not ready. It's so hard for me. You've got to understand, Sophie! It's not <em>that</em> easy! </b>
</p><p>
  <em> "When will you ever be ready?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When will you ever be <strong>ready?</strong></em>
</p><p>Sophie's voice kept ringing inside Brett's head until he escaped her, shooting up from the bed with a heaving chest. <em>He dreamt of his best friend! </em>It's been a week since he last had a nightmare and never did he ever think that it will come back and haunt him again, even with Sophie this time. He brought his hand to his face and found out that his cheeks were already tear-stained. He was also crying in real life.</p><p>"Are you alright, Bretty?" Eddy was abruptly woken up by his sudden move, and was now hauling himself up by his elbows. He still looked sleepy. Hair sticking everywhere, eyes squinting, eyebrows raised at him. "What happened?"</p><p>"It's- it's nothing, Eddy." He lied. He has so many questions swirling in his head but he didn't want to put his own burdens on the brunette's shoulders. Him staying in his house without helping is enough inconvenience as it is.</p><p><em> Eddy was trapped under his spell,  </em>he thought. He didn't know whether Sophie was telling the truth or not, but he's determined to prove that the man isn't. The man is his own self, not a toy for him to play with and control any time of the day. He knows she's not right. Maybe it's just one of her tactics to keep him away from Eddy.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked, fully sitting up this time. He started leaning in closer to get a better look at Brett's face but before he even gets the chance, the merman turned his back against him and began the struggle of getting out of bed. The cold instantly seeped in through the sheets. "Brett! Wait, where are you going?"</p><p>The merman gulped and quickly racked his brain for an excuse. Eddy should not know that he had another nightmare because once he finds out he will keep an eye on him all day and that will only <em>prove</em> that Sophie is right.</p><p>"In the bathroom. You don't have to worry about me." He answered without sparing a glance at the human, then gently shut the door behind him. He sighed. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to forget his best friend's remarks, it will keep on bugging him until he does something about it. He just can't push away his worry, it's pathetic.</p><p>The words that came out of Sophie's lips must be her last message for him because she did say that she's coming home to the kingdom without him. It's been hours since they parted ways so she must already be in the middle of the ocean, swimming, slowly getting farther and farther away from land. Just that mere thought <em>stung, </em>and he couldn't help but feel <em>tired</em> and <em>defeated</em> and just <em>weak</em>. The day is only starting and the dream is already dragging his mood and ruining his whole day. </p><p><em>How awesome, </em>he sarcastically thought.</p><p>He needs a distraction and going to the bathroom might only worsen his condition, so he chose to walk downstairs to find something better to do. There's no way he'll be able to go back to sleep, anyway.</p><p>That's when he saw the dozen untouched shopping bags laying atop the kitchen counter. <em>Eddy must've left it there last night in his hurry to catch up to him</em>. It looks like he didn't go back to get them and laid with him instead, too. He smiled to himself. Eddy is such a sweet and caring guy. He's really too good for him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was in the process of opening the fourth bag when the brunette finally trudged downstairs, already looking presentable and ready for the day. He was wearing a decent plain white tee that beautifully fits his body and sweats that hung low on his hips. Usually, he stays half-naked and is only wearing a pair of boxers even with the cold air conditioning, but they haven't washed their dirty clothes yet so he probably ran out of clean boxers to wear. His black curls were also tamed unlike earlier, and the smile on his lips was as bright as ever. He still looks dashing and utterly handsome just like the first day that they met.</p><p>"Whatcha up to?" Eddy asked in a happy tone. Brett only smiled and raised the bag as his answer, then continued opening it, acting like the brunette's presence doesn't affect him at all.</p><p>
  <em>If he can only hear the sudden fast beating of his heart. </em>
</p><p>Eddy chuckled and leaned on the counter across him, taking his sweet time to study Brett's face. He's glad to see happiness and excitement reflected on the merman's features because he thought he was a bit off this morning. Or maybe his sleepy mind was only making up things and making him hear differently?</p><p>"Ya like everything we bought so far?"</p><p>"Yeah," Brett nodded. He pulled out his fourth brand new shirt with the print <em>Practice</em>. He didn't know what it was trying to convey, but it looked like something Eddy would wear so he deemed it nice enough. The brunet couldn't help but laugh and ruffle his locks because for the nth time, he's just so adorable no matter what he does, even while staying still.</p><p>"I kind of forgot to put the cake and the cupcake in the fridge last night so they must be kind of melting by now. Would you still like to eat the cupcake for breakfast?" Eddy asked, getting the pastel box that contained the strawberry shortcake together with the Pikachu cupcake and opening it himself. His assumptions were correct; the cake was a bit melting inside the box.</p><p>Good thing that the cupcake was in a different, much smaller box, so he took it out and placed it on the marble countertop. He was surprised when he saw another cupcake inside, though. As far as he remembers, he only bought the yellow one.</p><p>He curiously opened the box before hesitantly taking out an orange cupcake. He <em>knows</em> this Pokemon; Charmander. He used to think that Charmander was very cool because of his fire-breathing skills and that he's probably the coolest Pokemon out there, even surpassing Pikachu. Why is Pikachu even the lead pokemon?</p><p>Eddy shook his head, grinning as the memories of his fun childhood come back to him. He remembers Sumina singing Jigglypuff's theme song like an idiot back in high school and the shit ton of laughter they had when they decided to buy onesies of the other's favorite pokemon for their Christmas exchange gift without revealing it to each other. They were dumbfounded after realizing they bought the same thing, of course, and even their parents found it hilarious.</p><p>His grin turned into a sad smile. He missed his parents so much, as well as Belle. Maybe he should give them a call or FaceTime them to find out how they're doing, and her sister in Germany later. He should be mindful of the time though.</p><p>That was way before Ray even came in the picture – their high school memories, Eddy meant. Sumina first met Ray during his return after his first time boarding a ship as a marine. Ray was a giggly chef, well-liked by every single crew member in the ship. He cooks for everyone to the best of his abilities and very much takes care of their stomach after a long, hard day. It wasn't hard to be friends with him at all. When they chatted for the first time and music was somehow mentioned, the rest is history.</p><p>When Eddy returned after an eight-month trip, Sumina was originally there to meet him in the dock and accompany him to the Chens residence. He was still living under his parents' roof then, and Belle was still saving up for her Germany trip.</p><p>Well, looking back, it's good that his effort paid off because they eventually got together after a few months. They worked their relationship on their own too. If not, then Eddy has no idea how to help them, and no way is he willing to be a matchmaker. It's good that things fell into place on its own accord.</p><p>"Why are you smiling by yourself?" Brett hesitantly spoke up after some time. He was done opening the rest of the remaining bags and it was only then that he saw the brunette smiling while looking deep in thought.</p><p>There was no reaction.</p><p>"Eddy!" He pouted, waving his hand in front of the guy's face. Eddy only blinked at him at first, then looked sheepish after realizing that Brett caught him reminiscing and smiling like an idiot.</p><p>"Sorry," he scratched the back of his neck and placed the orange cupcake back inside the small box. "I was just thinking of a few things."</p><p>Brett mumbled an "okay", eyes set on the orange cupcake that Eddy placed in the box. He was staring at Charmander and Pikachu alternatively, trying to find the differences between the two and deciding which looks yummier. "Did you buy that extra one so Pikachu won't be alone?"</p><p>"Nah. I think Chloe, the lady at the counter gave it to us for free." He answered, taking out the plates that they'll use for breakfast. "I was surprised when I saw it too."</p><p>"She's a nice person! We should come back and buy again!" The merman commented before taking a huge bite from his yellow cupcake. His eyes glimmered when the sugary chocolate melted on his tongue. "This is good! You should try it and eat the orange one!"</p><p>"Yeah? I'm glad." Eddy answered distractedly. He was more focused on opening the bigger box that contained the cake to prevent it from melting more, untying the ribbon that was keeping it intact. After succeeding, he carefully took out the pink strawberry shortcake, slowly walking towards the open refrigerator and placing it in the middle level.</p><p>"Alright, now that <em>that's</em> done-" Turning around, he stopped- surprised by a cupcake right in front of his face.</p><p>"Say aah!" Brett encouraged, all giddy and excited for Eddy to take a bite of his cupcake. The brunette laughed at his childishness and took an average bite on Pikachu, chewing for a moment before nodding his head. "Mm, you're right! This cupcake is good!"</p><p>"I did say so, didn't I?" The merman giggled and went towards the living room, taking the remote and casually opening the television. He hopped on the couch, propping up his feet on the other side as if he didn't want anyone to sit with him and take the space. Eddy took his own cupcake and was about to tell Brett to move when suddenly a familiar tune began playing from his phone.</p><p>He took a bite on his cupcake first before swiping the screen to answer the caller. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Edward</em>!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. It was Sumina.</p><p>"What do you want, Sumina?" He asked, eyes darting on the television screen that was playing Titanic. It was the scene in which Rose was soon going to ask Jack to paint her, and he can already imagine the awkwardness of two guys watching that scene unfold. Brett might even ask questions on why or how things lead to that. Questions that he's <em>definitely not</em> in the mood to answer, so he quickly darted towards the door and let the merman deal with it on his own. He can just lie that he hasn't watched the movie yet (even though he's sure every single human being already did).</p><p>"<em>I'm just checking up on you, mate. How are you? How's Brett?</em>"</p><p>The marine leaned against the wall and looked around him. "I'm okay. He's fine. We went shopping yesterday. I bought him some food and clothes that he can use during his stay."</p><p>"My goodness.<em> Part-time marine, part-time sugar daddy!</em>" Sumina giggled out loud through the phone. In his mind, there's this distinct image of his friend slapping her thigh while laughing like there's no tomorrow. <em>"This is golden, I have to tell Ray about this!"</em></p><p>"Fuck you." He said, trying to hide the smile in his voice. "Stop laughing so loud, it's hurting my eardrums."</p><p>After what felt like a century, the girl in the other line finally stopped laughing. "<em>Right- okay. I'm sorry, it's just</em>." She started laughing again, bright eyes watering in the sides. "<em>You know what? Forget it. I'm never gonna be able to stop if I don't.</em>"</p><p>Eddy mentally facepalmed. "You're already not making any sense. Why did you call?"</p><p>"<em>I told you already, 'm just checking up on my good friend!</em>" she said, more serious this time. "<em>Where's your lovebug? What is Brett doing?</em>"</p><p>He shook his head and took a peek through the window. "He's inside watching Titanic. Now that you mentioned it, thanks for saving me from embarrassment. I was going to sit beside him and watch, but then it was about to reach the famous '<em>Paint me like one of your French girls</em>' part when suddenly you called. Which gave me a reason to go out and evade it." He chuckled, cringing at the thought of having to go through that.</p><p>Sumina suddenly let out an exasperated sigh. "<em>Damn, I shouldn't have called</em>."</p><p>"Sumina, I'm hanging up." He said with a stoic expression even though the barista won't be able to see.</p><p>There was an immediate shuffling in the other line. "<em>Don't you dare!</em>"</p><p><em> Who do you think you are? Ha! </em> Eddy pressed the end call without hesitating. He started walking back inside with a smug expression on his face, mentally laughing. For sure the girl will try to call again then flood him with texts, but since he just turned on his silent mode, he's safe for the time being.</p><p>It was past the embarrassing scene in the movie, so he settled down on his previous spot which is right beside Brett.</p><p>"Eddy, I'm serious about us buying sweets from the shop again!" Brett whined while licking some yellow frosting on his finger. "This cupcake is delicious and you have to thank Chloe for the free one too!"</p><p>The marine took out his phone to look at the time, grinning when seeing Sumina's name flashing on the screen. She <em>never</em> gives up. He looked at the numbers in the top right of the screen that indicates the time and found himself slowly nodding. "That's a good idea. It's only quarter to twelve, we've got some time to spend."</p><p>The merman gasped and grabbed the brunette's hand. "You mean, we're going today? <em>Today?"</em></p><p>He was thinking that maybe they can go tomorrow, or the next day, but he forgot that Eddy is an angel that grants his wishes if he only says the word. He squealed and jumped on Eddy's lap, hugging him for being so nice, totally forgetting the words he dreaded earlier this morning.</p><p>
  <em> Something about Eddy being trapped under his spell. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully this chapter made up for the long absence but then again I'm not sure if people still read this thing. I'll try to upload the next chapter in 1-3 days so it won't be as long hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know I broke a promise... please don't believe me when I say I'll update early next time ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later, Brett and Eddy were already inside the vehicle on their way to the mall. It was silent during the car ride due to Brett's request to not play music, and even though Eddy really wanted to listen to Bach, he followed his request and kept his mouth shut… though, not for long.</p><p>"Hey, Brett?" Eddy suddenly spoke up, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel just to occupy his hands with something. The current question in his mind had been bothering him since last night.</p><p>"Hmm?" Brett, who was looking at two kids waving at him inside the vehicle next to theirs turned to him with a smile. "What is it?"</p><p>The marine cleared his throat while shifting around, thinking if he had the right to ask what he's going to ask him or not. "What- what happened last night between you and Sophie?"</p><p>The merman froze in his seat. It was silent for a moment. Eddy was about to tell him why he needed to know, but was interrupted with a harsh "I don't want to talk about it.”</p><p>"But why?" Eddy bravely pressed on, looking forward on the road. "Sophie's your best friend and you were so keen on finding her, but now that she's gone, you'll just accept it like that? I personally don't understand."</p><p>Brett didn't understand her, and himself as well. He didn't know what to do now that she's gone. Sophie always served as his guide in making decisions underwater ever since they were kids. She was the logical one between the two of them, and Brett was always the one full of emotions. As best friends they fill each other's flaws and are always stronger together, but now that she's gone... he feels weak just as he expected.</p><p>Should he go after her? Should he leave Eddy and go back to the kingdom to fix his unresolved issue with his father? He doesn't want to make a decision. If he stays, his heart will continue to hurt. If he leaves, Eddy will be hurt. He's torn in two.</p><p>"Brett, bottling up your feelings won't do you any good. Do you want us to go look for her?" Eddy reached out and gently took his hand, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>"It's no use." The other murmured, willing his forming tears to go away. "She's not- she's not coming back. It will be useless."</p><p>Eddy's eyebrows furrowed, feeling Brett's grip on his hand tightening like his life depended on it. He didn't get what he's saying at all. "But why? Make me understand. I still dont-"</p><p>"Your phone screen is lighting up." Brett interrupted him again, grabbing the cellular device located in the dashboard and turning the screen to Eddy, the word <strong>Agency</strong> flashing on the screen.</p><p>Eddy's eyes widened and he immediately let go of Brett's hand to take the phone and answer the call. He knows it's kind of illegal but whenever his Marine Agency calls him it usually meant business or salary and neither of those things should be ignored. He put on his wireless earphones and tapped on the screen with a fast-beating heart. "Hello?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. This is Edward Chen."</p><p>Brett was just sitting beside him, looking at the marine's facial expressions. Even if he wanted to eavesdrop, the voice in the other line wasn't too loud; making it impossible. He'll have to lean closer to hear and then Eddy will notice.</p><p>The brunet then hummed affirmatively, nodding at what the other person must be saying. After passing numerous street signs and tall posts, their car turned around a curb to finally reach their destination. They were currently at a stoplight with many people crossing the line, soon joining the mass of people going to the massive, fun place.</p><p>"But I still have half a month left of vacation, sir. I'm not entirely sure if I can board the ship leaving next week!" Eddy suddenly exclaimed, making Brett jump in his seat. It was obvious that the human was tense, with the way he's gripping the steering wheel too tight and the veins becoming evident in his neck. He frowned.</p><p>Eddy saw the merman growing more worried in his peripheral vision so he momentarily glanced at him to give him an assuring smile before resuming to drive towards the car park. "Is it okay if I call you back, sir? I'm kind of driving at the moment."</p><p>"Okay, sir. Thank you." He hangs up, sighing deeply before placing his phone in the holder. He couldn't help but feel irritated. The agency was inviting him to board the next cruise ship leaving seven days from now. He knows he still has half a month to himself and that he can always reject the offer, but money is money. He's actually set with saying no, and he can already sense the guilt that will eat at him once he gets the words out of his mouth. It will be such a huge waste of opportunity.</p><p>"Who was that? What did he say?" Brett hesitantly asked after Eddy successfully parked the car. The marine remained silent after the phone call, and he's scared that he'll stay that way the whole day. His mood might ruin their plans.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>It was silent when they finally entered the mall, until the background noises got louder with each step they were taking to the familiar confectionery store. Brett was wondering if he's ever gonna get an answer out of Eddy who had a serious, straight face on.</p><p>Eddy was still mentally figuring out how to phrase what he wanted to say. He's never rejected an offer before; the agency might take it the wrong way.</p><p>"My agency. Said they want me to go back to work next week."</p><p>"And what did you say?" Brett chewed on his lip. If Eddy goes, then it wouldn't be too hard for him to leave at the same time. There will be no complications getting in the way. While that idea seems ideal, there's this tiny feeling deep inside him that still expects Eddy to say no.</p><p>"I really want to reject the offer." Eddy bluntly answered. "Because who will take care of you? I don't want to leave you in the house for the next nine months because that's lonely and unacceptable. I just can't leave you."</p><p>Not that he was being smug, but Brett expected to hear that, really. It's just heartbreaking to know that his best friend is correct. It's almost like Eddy is at his mercy - he will do absolutely anything that will favor the merman, even if the outcome will affect him.</p><p><em>Nine months? I don't even plan to stay that long,</em> Brett also thought.</p><p>He started to feel sad. He knows he'll hurt Eddy in the future. He just has no idea when, because he still hasn't decided when to leave.</p><p>For a second, he wished that Eddy just accepted the job so it won't be so hard for him.</p><p>"And I promised not to leave your side, didn't I?" Eddy gave him a loving smile. As if he had read his thoughts, the merman slightly winced at the impact of his words. This day seems to be turning out miserable than memorable.</p><p>"Y-yes." Brett nodded his head, eyes looking down at the patterns of the tiles on the floor. He can't stay. He knows he can't stay on land forever because he could die and he can't escape the inevitable. He'll have to go back home and face his fears.</p><p>He needs to think of a plan soon.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They arrived at the sweet shop a few minutes later but before Brett gets to push the door open, the brunette stopped him by holding his wrist. "I'm gonna ring Ray to know if he got the same call, alright? You go inside and I'll stay here." He instructed.</p><p>Brett's shoulders noticeably slumped. Eddy's upset; he knew that this will happen. "But where will you go?" He pouted.</p><p>"Outside. You should befriend Chloe and keep her entertained during her shift, okay? I'll be back before you know it." He softly kissed Brett on the forehead and hugged him tight before walking to a more silent place for an important call.</p><p>Brett dejectedly went inside the shop, pretending to look for some new sweets.</p><p>"Welcome to- oh, Brett?" Chloe asked in a happy tone, glad to see the guy so soon. They only met yesterday. Usually, customers come back every weekend so Brett probably needed quick assistance for something.</p><p>She let go of the red ribbon she was going to use as decoration in the front of the package she was working on when Brett smiled at her and walked towards the counter himself.</p><p>"Hi! What are you doing?" He asked her, noticing the neglected small pastel box sitting on top of the working table behind the glass display. He stood on his tiptoes to try and see what's inside, but was too short to get a glance through the transparent part.</p><p>Chloe, seeing the curiosity in his eyes, smiled, and took the box to let him see it. She carefully opened the box that revealed a set of brownies in different shapes and colorful toppings. It looked delicious and Brett almost wanted to reach out and take one.</p><p>"Looks amazing, don't they?"</p><p>"Who is it for?" Brett curiously asked. Chloe placed it back on the table and finished gluing the red ribbon in the front, taking a step back to admire another wonderful work.</p><p>"It's an order from another customer. The girl said that it's a gift for her lover!" She gleefully answered and faced Brett with a smile on her face.</p><p><em>Lover?</em>  "We does that term mean?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked, not getting which term he's talking about. Brett's cheeks turned red and he started playing with his fingers. Does he really have to clarify himself?</p><p>When the confusion stayed on her face, he realized he really had to. Chloe is nice anyway; he believes that she will not judge his lack of knowledge.</p><p>"I mean, l-lover?" He shyly asked.</p><p>Chloe cooed at how cute he's acting. She's not sure if Brett was serious or not, because teenagers these days know every single thing about love Iike it's the air they breathe, but she'll gladly answer him. "A lover is the person someone is in love with. Their other half. The person who holds the other half of their heart."</p><p>"Do you also know what love is? How it feels like?" Brett followed up, wanting to know more about this topic.</p><p>"Love is a temporary madness." She started, closing her eyes and letting the words she knows by heart pour out. "It erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work whether your roots have entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is." She grinned when she found out she still has Louis de Bernières's lines memorized in her head.</p><p>Whenever Brett hears the word love, a smiling Eddy always pops in his head. He likes it when the brunet smiles. It makes him feel warm inside, makes butterflies flutter in his stomach, makes him feel like he's lucky to witness such a beautiful sight.</p><p>Eddy makes him feel alive.</p><p>"There's someone in your mind isn't it?" Chloe stated with a glint in her eyes. She knows that <em>look</em> on his face. It seems like Brett wasn't aware that he's smiling too, his eyes turning glassy as more thoughts of Eddy invade his mind. He looks very much in love.</p><p>It took a minute for her words to sink in Brett's mind that he gasped when he realized what she just said. "W-What?! No, there isn't!"</p><p>He was blushing so hard he knew it's useless to defend himself. Chloe only giggled and proceeded to put the customer's gift in a safer place. She's thankful that she has Brett to talk to about anything under the sun now that she has nothing better to do.</p><p>When the merman finally composed himself, he fired another question. "When do you give a gift to someone?"</p><p>"Anytime! A gift is a token of gratitude. You can give a gift to someone when it's their birthday, or when you feel like it, or when you want to let them know that you're thankful to have them as a friend, a lover, or a family. There could be no reason too!"</p><p>Brett was making sure to remember what she's saying when suddenly, a thought popped up in his head. He smiled to himself and pushed the idea back for now, determined to do it when he gets back home.</p><p>They continued exchanging stories for half an hour until Eddy returned with a more relaxed expression on his face. It looked like talking to Ray put him in a better mood, which greatly relieved Brett. He also thanked the girl for the free cupcake and bought another set of sweets for the little merman beside him.</p><p>Then they left while holding each other's hands, stealing glances when the other isn't looking, letting the world know just how in love they are with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Later that starry night, a bracelet made up of Brett's scales were hidden under a giant pillow. Brett was there in their giant bed, admiring a peaceful, sleeping Eddy; soft snores leaving the plump lips he longs to feel against his every day.</p><p>As he lightly caressed the guy's cheek, he wondered how he got so lucky to meet him out of all the humans in this world. He's too perfect for him, too good for someone so <em>ruthless</em> and <em>ugly</em> like his kind. He doesn't regret meeting him though. <em>Never.</em> Every memory that they shared will forever be a treasure, and nothing will make him forget their adventures, kisses, everything that they have been sharing since the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Eddy will find his gift and hopefully, it will make him remember that there's once a merman that loved him purely with all of his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave kudos and comments if you haven't yet! The end ain't that far now and there are definitely sad chapters coming your way, sorry in advance—</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I'm late with the update (lol what's new tho) but have these double chapters coming your way as my Christmas gift! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He has to leave.</em>
</p><p>You ever had that feeling when you just knew it was the perfect time to do something? When you just knew the professor's going to ask somebody in the class and you meet his eyes because you know you'll get it right? When you just knew it's the perfect time to ask your parents about a sleepover because they'll likely say yes? Because it's a gut feeling? That's what Brett is feeling right now. He has to leave. Like, <em>right now.</em></p><p>Even if the thought of leaving hurts a part of him, he knew there's no way around it and it had to be done. Eddy had been so nice to him ever since the beginning. He saved him from completely drowning, from being interrogated by the ship crew, and even had the heart to take him in. No one can <em>ever</em> compare to Eddy. For him, he's the manliest, most handsome, most caring, and most loving person he met. He will always be his savior and nothing or no one can make him stop loving the brunet.</p><p>They've been through a lot of things together in life even in a short span of a few months. They had so many memories created ever since his feet touched the ground. He's having a hard time remembering them all now; but every single one of them was happy. Even when he was frequently having nightmares that continued to haunt him, Eddy will always follow and suddenly everything isn't so bad anymore. Eddy had that <em>'Everything will be fine because I am here now</em>' vibe surrounding him and it never failed to work on Brett. He will always find home and comfort in his muscular arms and the crook of his neck.</p><p>Eddy was still gently sleeping beside him, looking ethereal as the moonlight illuminated the dim room and reflected on his face. He looked at the brunet's face intently, trying to memorize every single detail there is to remember. His hand slowly reached out to give in to his urge to caress Eddy's cheek, but retracted the last moment in fear of waking him up and delaying his plan for another day. He can't stay any longer because who knows when he'll get a chance like this again?</p><p>He sighed and slowly sat up while praying that the bed wouldn't creak. When it didn't, he drew in a breath and quickly went out of bed. Thank god Eddy isn't a light sleeper.</p><p><em>What am I thinking? I need to focus on this plan,</em> he distractedly thought. He needed to do something now. His eyes surveyed the room until he saw Eddy's phone on the nightstand. From what he remembers, the brunet's phone didn't have a password, so he grabbed it and pressed the center button, making the screen light up while displaying the time. 3:47 AM.</p><p>It's early, and it must be freezing outside at this time of the day but Brett knew he doesn't have any other choice. He took Eddy's hoodie that was draped in the body of a chair and wore it. It's slightly big on him, of course, but when did Eddy's clothes ever fit him?</p><p>The human suddenly moved around in the bed and Brett's heart sped up, shining eyes trained on him. <em>Oh god, please don't wake up, please don't wake up,</em> Brett bit his lip while his feet were glued on the ground. Eddy only inhaled deeply and his breathing steadied again.</p><p>
  <em>That was close.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Eddy now made him realize what he liked most about him. He could go on and on about how perfect of a guy Eddy is but if there's one thing he wants to remember, he liked his kisses so much. When his puffy lips mold with his, he gets this intoxicating feeling that makes him forget about their surroundings. When they kiss it's just the two of them, basking in each other's touch, holding onto one another tight. There are so many emotions involved with just a single kiss, something unexplainable sparking deep inside him, making him feel like he's on fire.</p><p>Feeling particularly fond at the moment, he silently walked over to Eddy and crouched down to lean in, softly kissing him during his sleep. He will always love Eddy and he knows he'll think of him every day once he returns home.</p><p>But he can't leave yet, knowing he didn't give the marine any explanation about why by the time he probably wakes up, the merman will be gone by then. Belle's neon note plastered against the wood of Eddy's dresser still glows in the middle of the night, as if reminding him to at least leave the human with something that won't make him think that he's just imaginary. So he grabbed Eddy's cellphone again and looked for the sound recorder.</p><p>By the first few seconds, Brett's breathing is the only sound heard. He doesn't know why but, all the words left his mind the moment he pressed record. It's hard, thinking of a goodbye speech for the one you love, because he himself doesn't want to leave Eddy. He doesn't want to go back home to face his nightmare without Eddy by his side, without his ever succeeding comfort that just calms his nerves when he starts panicking. But it's <em>impossible</em>. He can't bring a human with limited oxygen in their body under the water for hours; that will be the death of Eddy. He sighed and tried to keep his breathing normal because with all the negative thoughts invading his mind it's starting to get heavier and shorter.</p><p>"Eddy," he started, closing his eyes to avoid the forming tears threatening to fall down his face. He couldn't believe he's doing this. "I—I love you so much." He bit his lip hard. His emotions are all over the place.</p><p>He inhaled deeply and exhaled, ignoring the lump in his throat. "I swear to your god, and my sea god, I love you so, so much. I'm thankful for every single thing you've done and given me; the food, the clothes, the place to live in. Meeting your friends. You gave me a chance to experience plenty of things and discover wonderful human stuff. Even the days when we laughed all night, talking about silly things or about what's on television, you playing your favorite album and telling me to listen to it, I will always remember every second of every memory. I won't ever forget us kissing whenever there's a chance, the first time we did, and how we acted around each other after. How I started gaining more confidence around you after that, but each time you compliment me I go back to my original nervous self. You made me feel a lot of amazing things and for th- that I thank you, Eddy. I owe you a lot. And I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart."</p><p>Brett's already tearing up but he does his best to calm his heart. It's beating so <em>fast</em>, yet it's <em>breaking</em> at the same time— he doesn't know what to do. His ears are ringing but he pushes himself to continue talking.</p><p>For Eddy.</p><p>"I don't deserve your kindness at all. You have done so much for me and 'til now I don't know how to ever repay you. I'm sure leaving you isn't the answer to that, but I… I have to do this, Edward. I know you'll have a hard time processing it at first, but I believe you'll accept my decision someday. And when you finally do, I want you to go board that ship and... a-and return to living your old, normal life. Settle matters. To work as a marine, to— to p-possibly save more drowning people in the future because that's just who you are. A kind-hearted gentleman that is liked by everyone."</p><p>He gulped and wiped his tears, clearing his throat. He must be looking crazy standing here in the middle of the room, recording his voice on a phone while a guy is sleeping across him.</p><p>"Haha," he chuckled bitterly, slowly shaking his head to express his dislike. "I'm so… so upset right now. I don't want to leave you Eddy. I really don't!" His voice cracked and his grip on the phone became tighter and shaky. His sobs are now heard in the recording and Brett's having a hard time trying to remain silent. He's failing miserably.</p><p>"I will <em>always</em> think of you. When I go back home, it will be you on my mind. It will always be you."</p><p>It was silent for a while, just the occasional sobbing heard from the merman. When he felt like he can talk again, he continued.</p><p>"It breaks my heart to leave right now, when you're peacefully sleeping, without having the chance to talk one last time to you. It makes me think of how devastated you'll be once you wake up not seeing me by your side. I'm sorry you have to experience your heart break like mine, I'm sorry I'm leaving you so soon, I'm sorry for being a coward and not waking you up to say goodbye personally. I know seeing you crumble in front of me will only make it hard, and you convincing me not to leave might succeed, so I chose to make this decision. At least I'm able to save you from destruction for a few hours."</p><p>He wasn't sure what he's saying now because of how blurry his vision is, how the time 4:04 doubles its digits, how his legs are struggling to keep standing.</p><p>"As much as I want to be with you, I really need to go. I'm sorry Eddy, I'm very sorry I need to do this." He sobbed. He stared at the brunet who didn't know about the tragedy that's about to befall upon him once he wakes up, and that fact makes Brett's heart ache and his insides twist in an ugly way.</p><p>"I- I have a gift for you under my pillow, just so you know."</p><p>He remembers staying up late the day before just to transform into a merman in the restroom, get enough of his grey scales to make a bracelet out of it then go back to his human form to hide it from the brunet until he leaves.</p><p>"It's kind of a remembrance, so when you start missing this merman you'll have something to remind you of him."  He smiled at how silly the whole idea was, but he doesn’t regret it. "And if you ask, what about me; your love is really enough, Eddy. I'll never forget how good you treated me in all the days that we spent with each other, and your kisses will forever be felt on my lips."</p><p>
  <em>It's time.</em>
</p><p>"For the rest of my life, I'll keep thinking of you. Think of me with a smile on your lips. Don't worry, love, we'll see each other again and this isn't goodbye. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or if I'll ever come back at all, but someday… I'm sure." he trailed off, wanting to end the recording as soon as possible. He felt like dying.</p><p>"I love you." He stopped and saved it, leaving the phone on the nightstand then hurriedly tried to get himself together. <em>Tried to</em>, at least.</p><p>Now is the hardest part. Taking every step away from him now, means losing every chance to experience things with the human. One step, he will never see his smile anymore. Two steps, he will never hear his deep voice talking or laughing at his silliness. Three steps, he can't kiss those lips he treasures anymore, and the list goes on. He willed himself not to crumble as he walked away from the sleeping figure, until he got to twist the knob and open the door quietly.</p><p>"See you, Eddy." Brett whispered, then he gently shut the door behind him. He went downstairs and took an apple which was the very first food he ate when he arrived here.</p><p>Brett already loves the marine, but he knows they have two different worlds and their love isn't supposed to exist. With that thought in mind, he started tearing up again with unbearable pain in his chest. <em>He's leaving now.</em> Just like how it’s supposed to be.</p><p>He takes one last look at the house he's learned to love, before starting to run down the street, out of the village, and onto the highway. <em>Without ever looking back</em>, trusting his feet to lead him to the direction of the dock. It will take him a while to get there since he's only walking or running, but he'll manage. He has to.</p><p>When he arrived at the dock the moon was still up in the cloudy dark sky, and he realized that it was whole and the tide was high. It's perfect timing for him. There weren't people around and he's thankful for it, yet he still wanted to make sure so he chose a safe hiding place where he could undress. He took off Eddy's clothes and buried them deep in the sand so that no one can find them. If he ever returns, he'll have something to wear when he transforms into a human once more.</p><p><em>I'll miss you, Eddy— </em>he sadly thought. With a heavy heart, he jumped down the ocean and began the journey of swimming back home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Always.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah apparently I really have bad timing-- sad chapters for Christmas wuz good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, Happy Holidays to everyone! I updated two days ago, so if you haven't read the previous chapter yet go read that first before this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy woke up to an empty bed. He stretched for a few moments then proceeded to rub the sleep out of his eyes, groaning at the thought of having to prepare breakfast for him and Brett. But that's okay though, they need energy for the day if they ever plan on doing something fun outdoors, maybe like swimming in the pool because it's been a while since they used it, or grilling some barbecue for lunch.</p><p>He turned to the side in hopes of admiring the supposedly asleep merman, but frowned when there's no Brett to be found. He glanced at the clock across the room that showed it's only eight in the morning. It's early. Brett's only about to wake up like him at this time, and his side of the bed is cold, so he must have been up way earlier than him.</p><p><em>Maybe he's only watching television downstairs,</em> Eddy thought with a smile. He left the bed and entered the restroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair to look presentable for the merman. He gotta admit, he likes it when the other one stares at him for a bit longer every morning while they eat breakfast together. And today he's in the mood to put extra effort into his appearance. Maybe he can tease him for staring, then they can mess around later.</p><p>He grinned mischievously at his reflection in the mirror while taming his curls. He was acting a lot like his teenage days, back when life was so much easier and fun. Carefree, giddy, <em>slightly </em>hormonal, and the <em>"wear your heart on your sleeves"</em> Eddy.</p><p>He shook his head before the dirty thoughts even enter his mind. Brett is too innocent and pure for such things, plus it's too soon for that type of thing to happen in their relationship. Why is he talking to himself anyway? He chuckled and started walking downstairs, thinking of what to cook for today's breakfast. However, Eddy slowed down upon hearing silence from the first floor.</p><p>"Brett?" He called out. The merman is supposed to be watching TV right now, or should he go to his room instead? Maybe he's reading some magazines in there. Yeah, that sounds like something he'll do.</p><p>He still waited for a response, but there was surprisingly none. His eyebrows raised suspiciously. Odd. He went to check Brett's room, but it also looked untouched. It's actually been a few days since the merman slept there because he preferred Eddy's bed more, and the magazines are neatly piled up in Belle's old table, so where is he? In the kitchen? He could've answered if he was.</p><p>He didn't leave without his permission, did he?</p><p>His heart rate instantly sped up and he started running around the house, afraid that his assumption is correct. He looked at the kitchen, there was no Brett. At the front porch, no Brett. At the bathroom, just in case they missed each other, but no Brett.</p><p>"Brett! Where are you?" He called out in a different tone, hoping that the merman would sense the <em>concern</em> in his voice and would stop playing hide and seek with him. There's literally no place in the house that he hasn't checked yet; what if Brett really left? But where did he possibly go? To the mall? To the confectionery shop? To the town? To the dock?</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he really did leave.</em>
</p><p>His lungs started to burn and serious doubt clouded his mind. No, it's <em>impossible</em>. There's no way Brett would leave him. He promised. He fucking <em>promised</em> him! He wouldn't do that especially without a goodbye!</p><p>He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. It's not over yet. He won't stop looking for the merman he's grown to love, so he ran outside the house, onto the street, in front of the village exit. He looked intently around the neighborhood but no matter what he did and how hard he tried, there's still no trace of Brett.</p><p>"This can't be," he mumbled, fists clenching in his sides. He can feel his heart starting to shatter. He couldn't believe Brett left him. He <em>can't</em> do that. He can't easily break a promise he just made a few days before, that's so unfair of him.</p><p>He held back the tears on the way back home because he refuses to cry in a place where his neighbors might see and gossip about him. That's the least that he wants to happen.</p><p>Maybe he's just being negative. He can call Ray and Sumina to ask if they know anything, or to help him search for the merman. Yeah, there's still a way; he couldn't lose hope just yet. He jogged straight upstairs to his room after returning, grabbing his iPhone sitting on the desk. He pressed the home button and became confused when he saw the screen in the sound recorder app, with one stored voice memo.</p><p>No, no, no. He's got a bad feeling about this.</p><p>
  <em>To play or not to play?</em>
</p><p>He breathed in deeply and tried steadying his trembling hand before deciding to press play, closing his eyes to prevent himself from crying. He's a very composed man, not one to show weakness or any emotion outside of family and very close friends, so something Brett probably gave him won't mess with his feelings. He <em>won't</em> let it. But, who exactly is he kidding?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Eddy... I- I love you."</em> </strong>
</p><p>"No," he shut his eyes tighter and bit his lip hard. He felt his betraying tears starting to form. The first sentence that came out of Brett's mouth just hurts too much. "No, you don't."</p><p>He just stood there as Brett talked to him through the voice memo. The tears continued to fall and his heavy breathing was syncing with Brett's at the same time, it almost seemed like they were weeping together.</p><p>By the time he reached the end of the record, he was barely alive. He was a huge, fucking mess. Tears stained his cheeks, his eyes turned puffy and his heart was now made up of broken pieces. He never thought Brett would leave without a trace and give him a fin bracelet as a remembrance. This is all too much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"C-can you promise not to ever leave me, Eddy? Because all the important people in my life always leaves me." Brett turned around to hold the marine's face with his shaking hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He frowned and leaned in to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips in an attempt to cheer him up and maybe distract him from his sad thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As long as you don't leave me as well, Brett." He answered with all honesty, holding the hand on his cheek. "I promise you. Do you promise me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brett forced a smile and laid his head on his chest. "That I promise you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddy laughed bitterly at the flashback of their now broken promise, before screaming his lungs out in despair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Brett was crying the whole journey towards his kingdom, his tears mixing with the dark blue saltwater. Already spending a few hours swimming, he knew that by this time the sun is high up in the sky, and Eddy's already awake. He could also be listening to the voice record he made, or holding the fin bracelet he created a night ago, and he can't help but think of what the brunet's reaction would be. He almost wanted to turn around and come back to Eddy, his new <em>home</em>, but he knew that he had to deal with his father first. Sophie shouldn't be worrying about a problem that shouldn't involve her in the first place, so he continues swimming forward until he smells something rotten and bloody and just plain <em>horrible</em>.</p><p>"What's this stinky smell? Dead fish?" He asked himself, disgusted. He wanted to back out so bad, because it didn't help that his senses were heightened in his merman form. <em>Blood again.</em> It's like the day he left the castle; empty eyes that belonged to his mother as blood oozed out of her, etched so clearly behind his eyelids.</p><p>No, thinking of his dead mom will only make him cry and weaken his will. He hesitantly swam further to find out the source of the horrid smell, until the environment started to look a lot like their kingdom. He swam very carefully and silently, until someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side behind a giant rock.</p><p>"Brett!" Sophie hissed, sharp eyes meeting her best friend's horrified one. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"</p><p>"C-coming back to solve our problem!" Brett tried answering back with an equally dominating tone, but a squeak is what came out of his lips. He thought it was the <em>end</em> of him! He thought it was his ruthless father, ready to kill him then and there.</p><p>Sophie groaned and shook her head. "I know that, but you really should not head straight to the castle! You're asking for your death!"</p><p>Brett furrowed his eyebrows, not getting the connection at first until his eyes widen. "So that smell is really coming from the castle?"</p><p>She nodded, forlorn. "Mermaids and mermen who disobey the king or get caught still talking highly of you are punished the way your mother went through."</p><p>His heart sank. Flashbacks of his mother getting stabbed by a huge trident filled his mind, causing the merman to whimper. "N-no, that's unforgivable. Why would he still do that?"</p><p>"It's the way your father is."</p><p>"Then we should put an end to this!" He shot back, determined. "Our kind is already endangered. We can't go around and let mermaids be killed just because of me!"</p><p>"But do you have a plan in mind, Bretty?" Sophie immediately countered him with a serious expression. Of course Brett doesn't, he's too kind and soft-hearted to plan something that would hurt someone and face such cruelty. But she <em>does</em>, and she <em>can</em>. Being his best friend might be fate as well.</p><p>"I actually don't," Brett answered honestly. It was obvious that he's disappointed in himself, with how he's doing as the future king so far. He's not fit to rule their kind at all. Maybe his father ruling the kingdom is the better option and maybe it's really his mother's time to pass away that night. All he's done is to run away from his problems and pretend that nothing is wrong with his life; he's the least candidate for being a king.</p><p>"Now, now. Don't lose hope, Brett." Sophie rubbed his back in a comforting manner. She knew how insecure and pressured he can get especially when facing a difficult situation that greatly requires his participation, so in order to calm him down, she opted for a gentle hug. "We'll figure something out together okay? We can do this. I know you can."</p><p>"I'm afraid, Sophie. I can't. H-how am I going to win against him?" He said in a shaky voice. He shut his eyes and listened to the eerie silence of the sea, imagining the dangerous creatures lurking around in the depths unknown. Who knows what his father prepared for him? A group of sickeningly heartless mermen?</p><p>"You have us with you. Every single mermaid and merman in good faith out there will fight alongside you. There are too many of us against him, and now that you're here, you only have to show yourself and prove to our kind that you didn't leave them for your own selfish reasons." She wisely answered. She looked around them to check if someone uninvited was listening, and turned back to him when she found no one, with a reassuring smile.</p><p>"But I did leave to save myself. It's the truth." Brett sighed. He looked down and ran his hand down his grey tail, missing the feeling of having it as a part of his body. He can't believe that for a second he wanted to lose this shiny tail just to be like Eddy.</p><p>It looks like he'll never be able to forget his roots, after all. Once a merman, always a merman.</p><p>"It's not too late now, is it?" She lifted his chin and smiled at her best friend. She missed him so much even if they had a fallout. "What matters now is you're here, Brett."</p><p>"I'm here with literally no plan to back us up." He snapped back.</p><p>"But it's very brave of you to come back." Sophie pointed out. She gripped his hand tight because this fight isn't over yet. She knows they can get their territory back from the evil king as long as they all got one another's backs. "Now, are you ready to fight for the merpeople?"</p><p>"We're doomed." His shoulders slumped and he felt super weak at the moment. He just swam for what felt like a month; he's clearly not ready yet.</p><p>Sophie hit his arm. "You know that's not what I want to hear." She pleaded in a tired, yet still hopeful tone. "Are you ready?" She asked again, wishing that the future king would at least put some effort and become willing to get his life on the line for the peace of the ocean, just like everybody else.</p><p>Brett sucked in a breath and stared back at her glowing, challenging eyes. Okay. It's time. There really is no turning back now. "As ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>She pulled back, feeling very satisfied with his answer. She gave him a smile and chuckled when seeing his tensed shoulders and trembling hands. She didn't mean to scare him off with all the information being thrown at him at once, but it had to be done to get him worked up and realize the difficulty of the situation. With his statement, it was finally time to move.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back, king."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're definitely nearing the end now, maybe 4-5 chapters? So I hope you guys will stay with me 'til then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy kept listening to Brett's voice record for <em>days</em>. After having every single line almost memorized in his head, he really couldn't believe that the merman left him. If Brett was moving around the room, he should've woken up the moment Brett moved in his side. If he woke up, then maybe he won't be able to leave him that day. Maybe he could've done something to delay his plans, or change his mind, but <em>no</em>, he remained asleep like a fucking rock. It makes him want to pull his hair out so much.</p><p>
  <em>It's his fault that this happened.</em>
</p><p>But whining won't do him any good, and staying in the house where Brett's <em>scent </em>and <em>presence</em> still linger isn't a good decision either, so he took a few minutes to gather himself and get rid of these haunting thoughts.</p><p>He went to the comfort room and kind of expected what he saw; his reflection looking like an absolute mess. He tried to fix the curls atop of his head but it just won't turn out the way he wants it to. He doesn't have the energy to become mad or to feel any emotion for that matter so he just stopped trying altogether, a deep sigh escaping his lips.</p><p>He opened the faucet and splashed some water on his face to wake himself and keep his heavy eyelids open since he's planning on going to the mall to distract himself from everything. <em>Get yourself together, Edward,</em> he thought while looking in the mirror. <em>It's almost like I don't know you anymore.</em></p><p>He honestly felt <strong>dead</strong>. Ever since Brett left their home he'd never felt so lonely in his life. It was like Belle leaving again for Germany, or the first day he spent time away from his family to go to university alone, or to work away from home. No, the sinking feeling in his chest is <em>so much worse</em> than that; he feels utterly lost that he doesn't know what to do now that his merman is gone. Gone forever, who knows?</p><p>The past months that they spent were all about Brett. Brett's well-being, Brett's things, Brett's likes and dislikes, Brett's interests, <em>everything</em> about Brett. He's looked after the merman so much that he forgot to look after himself. And now that Brett's gone, he feels lost and hopeless and unsure of what to do. If he hadn't met the merman, what is it that he could be possibly doing right now? He doesn't <em>know</em> and he <em>doesn't</em> want to answer that because imagining his life before without Brett is too painful and unbearable. He needs him back.</p><p>He <em>needs</em> his merman back.</p><p>Eddy locks the front door of the house and goes to his car. That’s the moment he tries his best to ignore the growing hope in the pit of his stomach that once he turns to his right side, Brett will be there, just admiring the sceneries that they pass by like he usually does when they go out. He knows Brett <em>isn't</em> really <em>there</em>, and it hurts just thinking about him again, so he sets his eyes forward and grip the stirring wheel a little bit tighter than normal. His brown eyes really need to fucking stop glossing over right now.</p><p><strong><em>Music.</em></strong> Maybe music can distract him. He spreads out the albums laying on the dashboard with one hand and decides on some relaxing music to keep his mind off of sad things. Coldplay seems the perfect candidate for it. He put the beautifully designed CD inside the player and let the familiar tune of the first track soothe him.</p><p>Halfway through the lonely ride, his cellphone started ringing, the name <strong>Ray</strong> displayed on the screen in bright, bold letters. He lazily swiped the screen and pressed the speaker button.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p><em>"Eddy!"</em> Ray greeted him way too happy for his liking. <em>"I received your text about meeting up in the mall. Sumina gets out in half an hour so I might have to take a quick shower first since I'm at home. Where do you suggest that we meet up?"</em></p><p>In around 20 minutes he’d be seeing the familiar mall come into view, so it looks like he'll have to wait for a while before the two show up. This day is turning bad like the previous ones. <em>Fuck his life.</em></p><p>"I- I don't really know. I just want to chill and... maybe do something?" He answered distractedly.</p><p><em>"You alright, mate?"</em> Ray asked, sensing something wrong with the way Eddy is answering. <em>"You don't sound okay. Where are you?"</em></p><p>Eddy huffed and continued driving. "Just passed by that old coffee house we used to hang out in."</p><p>"<em>Already?</em>" There was some shuffling in the background and a door closing. <em>"Ah- okay, I'm just gonna take a shower real quick and head straight there. Be there in like, fifteen or twenty? Sumina can catch up with us by herself."</em></p><p>"Yeah. Okay."</p><p><em>"Alright. See you later!"</em> Then he hangs up the call.</p><p>Ray didn't really have to do that. He can handle himself, and it's not like he's asking them to hurry up and waste their time on him. They're just going to listen to him rant anyway, which he does not really do very often. <em>God, what am I doing? </em>Eddy sighed and momentarily pressed his forehead against the wheel. He's so tired of feeling this way. He knows he needs to get his shit together. It's been freaking <em>days!</em> He just doesn't know how and where to start.</p><p>"Alright, Edward Chen, you really have to snap out of it now.” He glared at his pathetic reflection on his rearview mirror, knowing it wasn’t going to happen any time soon.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was as if his feet had a mind on its own. A couple of minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the confectionery shop that Brett truly loved, where their new friend Chloe works at. He didn't know why he's here in the first place. He's already contemplating on turning around and forget he absentmindedly went there, but Chloe already saw him.</p><p>"Eddy!"</p><p>He glanced back and saw the teen holding the entrance door with a frown on her face. </p><p>"It's been a while since I saw you and Brett. How have you guys been?" She asked with an unsure smile.</p><p>Eddy's shoulders immediately tensed, tasting blood with how hard he's biting his cheeks inside. He was about to snap and tell her to <em>leave him alone</em>, before remembering that Chloe is innocent. She doesn't have a single clue that Brett wasn't here in the city anymore, that he left him days before he even got to tell the merman that he loves him in a <em>different</em> way.</p><p>His mind goes back to the day they first visited this store, when Chloe told him that everything will happen at the right time. He used to believe it then, but now it's just a bunch of bullshit that only gave him false hope.</p><p>"He's not here anymore." He weakly answered, fists unclenching inside his jean pockets.</p><p>"What?" She tried again, clearly taken aback by the answer she received. She did a pretty poor job at hiding her shock. Who can blame her though, it sounded a lot like Brett's <em>dead</em>. "What do you mean?"</p><p>The brunet solemnly looked at the floor and pretended that he's not affected by anything, lamely shrugging at her. "He left."</p><p>"Oh." Her grip on the door handle weakened. "Uh. I- I know this is too much to ask but, can you explain to me what happened? Can we talk about it inside?"</p><p>If there's anything that she can do about the situation, then she'll be willing to help him as long as it's within her power. "I can treat you again with some sweets?"</p><p>It sounded a bit misleading which made Eddy hesitate for a moment, but the pleading eyes and genuine concert shown on her face was what made him agree to her proposition. She's a nice person, and she cares for them like a friend which is what he needs right now. Understanding and support.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>Her suggestion doesn't sound too bad because she'll be there to listen to his story while Sumina and Ray are on their way. So, he slowly nodded, and together they entered the shop and sat on different chairs opposing one another. That's when the brunet sucked in a deep breath, before thousands of painful words started pouring out of him.</p><p>After explaining to Chloe every detail of the mess that took place, the glass door suddenly opened, letting them know that other customers have arrived. They both glanced at the door and Eddy saw Sumina and Ray with unreadable expressions on their faces.</p><p>"Guys." Eddy reluctantly stood up. "How did you know I'm here?"</p><p>From what he remembers he didn't mention any place where he might be in the call they shared previously. So, how?</p><p>Ray wordlessly walked towards him and engulfed him in the tightest hug he's ever received. Sumina silently chuckled at Eddy's surprised face before he followed suit, her long arms able to close the hug around them and making it tighter.</p><p>"We missed you, Eddy. Please tell us everything." Sumina whispered with an upset, worried expression. She wanted Eddy to feel better again because apparently, his shitty mood was also reflecting on the outside. "Does this have something to do with Brett?"</p><p>Ray slowly broke their hug and made Eddy directly look at him. "It does, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Y-yeah." Eddy meekly nodded his head. He's honestly so tired of feeling like this. So weak and empty and helpless, with no definite direction to head to. He hates that he's selfishly involving his friends in his pathetic love problems because he couldn't face the truth by himself. "Well, he left. Few days ago, actually. But I'm already fine now, don't worry-"</p><p>"Stop right there," the chef interrupted, keeping his gaze locked in on Eddy's. "You're <em>not</em> fine at all. Stop fooling yourself."</p><p>"Ray," Sumina said, not liking his bluntness. "Don't be so hard on our friend."</p><p>"Well, I'm just stating facts." Ray crossed his arms. “The first step in moving on is to <em>accept. </em>Accept that things happened. Understand. Take in. Not <em>playing pretend!</em>”</p><p>Eddy felt ashamed and did the first thing in his mind; avoid the three sets of eyes that were probably judging his every movement. How fucking fantastic. Now he feels like <em>shit.</em></p><p>"Listen to me, Edward." Ray gently held his arm. He's pretty bad at comforting people unlike his girlfriend but Eddy needs to hear him out. Wherever Brett went, he hopes there's a valid reason because Eddy does <em>not</em> deserve any of the suffering he put him through. With all his help for him? Just, wow. Totally unbelievable. “Do you want to go search for him so he can give you answers?”</p><p>
  <em>Eddy knows too well that Brett had gone to a place a simple human like him could not reach.</em>
</p><p>“No.” He softly whispered, shaking his head.</p><p>"Then we'll go and board that ship the agency told us about and you're going to move on from him." Ray stated. It wasn’t a question, but a statement.</p><p>Before Eddy could even get second thoughts, a certain part of Brett's voice record replayed in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>I know you'll have a hard time processing it at first, but you'll accept my decision someday. And when you finally do, I want you to go board that ship and return to living your old, normal life. Settle matters.</em>
</p><p>And at that moment he knew it's the right thing to do, not because Ray said it, but because Brett mainly told him to. Of course he's going to follow <em>him,</em> because apparently, that's the only thing that he's good at now.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ridiculous, right?</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Prince Brett!" Several mermaids greeted in their native tongue upon seeing their supposed future king swimming towards the far ends of their chaotic territory, alongside the infamous mermaid who was publicly tortured by Brett's father himself during the first few days he's gone missing. They couldn't quite believe him coming back after the two months that had passed; their faith in him had already vanished. But turns out that they're all wrong, because he's back.</p><p>He's back now.</p><p>"Mermaids and mermen of the Atlantis, our prince has come back to claim his rightful position as future king to rule our kingdom! I wish everyone to spread the word to our kind. However, this wonderful news shall <em>not</em> reach the enemies living inside the castle for that will cause our loss and eternal misery." Sophie said in a voice that was loud enough for the present merpeople to hear and understand.</p><p>Sophie swims to the side to give her best friend a chance to speak what's on his mind. Brett's gills opened and closed, before he found his sweet voice again.</p><p>"I know that I left everyone the last time it was full moon, but know that I have done it for a reason." He spoke up in a humble tone to seem sincere. "The queen, my mother, died that night in the hands of my own father."</p><p>Disappointment and protests were expressed in squeaking noises and glowing of sharp, multicolored eyes.</p><p>"Up to this day, I still mourn for her death because we all know that she was a lady of grace and kindness. She did not deserve what happened to her at all."</p><p>It hurts speaking of his dead mother, but he should continue for the sake of their freedom. He's going to become stronger now, for his mom, his kind, for Eddy, and most especially for <em>himself</em>. </p><p>"Now I am back to seek revenge but I cannot do it without every single one of you. Together we can overthrow the kingdom and start anew; an overwhelming desire which I know lies deep within our hearts. Are we in this together?"</p><p>Cheers erupted.</p><p>"Are we?" Sophie's voice echoed, disrupting the silence of the underwater. The sirens got even louder, which is a very good sign because if they all agree to work together and become united, soon they're all going to be able to swim out of the cage their tyrant king had forcefully put them in.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Free.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Suddenly, the clouds up in the azure sky had turned into a grey, melancholic shade. Despite the early time of the day, thunderous bolts of lightning started striking across the sky, accompanied by ear-splitting thunders. A huge storm is coming, bringing floods upon the cities near the ocean, and a catastrophe might befall upon men of the sea sailing giant cruises and ships.</p><p>It is going to be a huge wave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since not much has happened in this chapter, I will make the next one longer and eventful. Thank you to everyone who has voted, commented, and stayed with me up to this point. I hope everyone is staying safe x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>